


Kindred.

by chwefilter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Families, Character Death, Corruption, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Escort Service, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Home Invasion, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Partner Betrayal, Police, Police Brutality, Poverty, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwefilter/pseuds/chwefilter
Summary: Mortes, drogas, mentiras e sedução. Deslumbrado pelo dinheiro fácil, Minghao, um jovem escritor, entra numa teia de mentiras e atração quando um fantasma de seu passado volta para lhe assombrar junto com muitas outras figuras emblemáticas. Um mês, trinta dias, é o tempo que ele tem para enterrar seu passado sujo de volta em seu lugar.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Um.

Mais um dia árduo começou na periferia de Shenzhen. Os galos de um morador que criava animais para o abate e venda cantaram quando o sol nasceu, mas já haviam pessoas acordadas e até mesmo trabalhando antes disso. Muitos se levantaram para ir até a metrópole, alguns foram ajeitar seus comércios locais e pouquíssimos tiveram o privilégio de continuar dormindo em suas camas, a maioria bebês ou crianças muito pequenas porque até mesmo idosos e deficientes precisavam se levantar cedo para garantir a comida do dia. 

— Acorda já, seu vagabundo! — Um soco na parede acordou o jovem, que deu um pulo na cama. — Se não trabalha pelo menos vai estudar!

Incapaz e sem vontade de rebater, o rapaz apenas se levantou de seu colchão velho e coçou os olhos numa tentativa de afastar o sono, se espreguiçando uma última vez. Se levantou e foi caminhando até o poço no fundo da casa, enchendo um único balde que teria que dividir para seu banho, o de seu irmão e o de sua mãe; só pôde usar dois copos de água, então fez render o suficiente para se livrar do sono e do mal-cheiro. Saiu do quintal e então entrou rápido dentro de casa para se vestir, colocando o uniforme surrado rapidamente. Seu irmão obviamente não iria estudar então pegou seus sapatos e os calçou, sentindo a ferida em seu calcanhar arder já que o pé do outro era muito menor que o seu.

— Tô saindo. — Avisou, mesmo sabendo que não seria respondido. E agradecia.

Pegou a estrada de terra e foi caminhando sem pressa, já que mesmo que a escola fosse a 30 minutos de distância ele sempre chegava cedo demais e ficava sentado sem fazer nada até o começo das aulas. Em volta ele via homens em carroças levando suas mercadorias até a cidade, mulheres levando baldes cheios de água na cabeça ao mesmo tempo que seguravam duas ou três crianças no colo, crianças andando em bando (e essas ele achou melhor não encarar diretamente para não entrar em confusões), idosos sentados em banquinhos simples observando o movimento… Aquela era a simplicidade de seu vilarejo. 

Seus passos cautelosos logo lhe levaram até a escola pública em que estudava e o jovem foi direto para a biblioteca. A bibliotecária estava destrancando o local e sorriu quando viu o estudante se aproximando, já sabendo o que ele pretendia.

— Criança, já lhe disse que nenhum estudante entra agora. — Falou num tom ameno, recebendo um olhar pidão do rapaz.

— Por favor, _laoshi_ , eu não vou fazer bagunça lá dentro. Só quero ler. — Fez um bico. 

A mulher suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos castanhos do rapaz antes de destrancar a biblioteca, calmamente, fazendo o estudante ansioso quase sair pulando de felicidade por aí. Os simples segundos que a ação levou pareciam ser horas na mente do jovem, mas logo as portas pesadas de seu lugar favorito foram empurradas e ele pôde ver todos aqueles livros lhe esperando.

— Sua mãe não vai na reunião de pais? — A bibliotecária perguntou, se dando conta de que estava falando sozinha.

Ela então assistiu o jovem juntando uma pilha de livros grossos e caminhar até uma das mesas, se sentando e começando a ler um por um com uma paixão nítida em seus olhos cheios de esperança. Acabou sorrindo e desejou silenciosamente que as outras crianças fossem como ele, ou então o país estaria perdido.

Já era finalzinho de tarde quando as aulas terminaram e novamente o rapaz voltou caminhando, esperando um pouco o movimento diminuir. Era algo bobo de se confessar em voz alta, mas ele sentia um pouco de vergonha das condições em que vivia e suas amizades não saíam das dependências escolares justamente por isso. Sequer um celular tinha, só podia conversar com seus amigos dentro da escola ou com seus vizinhos. 

Acabou demorando um pouco mais que meia hora em seu trajeto e chegou na porteira do vilarejo quando o sol já havia se posto, tendo que voltar no escuro. Não era como se ele já não fosse conhecido ali, mas as coisas andavam tão mal que ele não deveria baixar sua guarda mesmo morando lá desde que nasceu. Se lembrou de um atalho que costumava ser bem iluminado e seguiu por lá, desviando da estrada de terra principal. 

**...**

— Cê tá pensando o que pra achar que eu vou te dar esse tanto de grana? 

O jovem olhava o homem de joelhos aos seus pés com superioridade, no fundo adorando aquela sensação de estar acima de alguém em todos os sentidos da palavra. Revirou os olhos ao ouvir mais e mais desculpas daquele homem, já começando a perder a paciência com ele.

— Se tá me procurando, é porque não tem nada. Como pretende me pagar? — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— De qualquer forma, _xiasheng_. — Disse, no ápice de seu desespero.

Um sorriso quase demoníaco foi crescendo bem devagar nos lábios rosados até que os dentes claros e alinhados estavam à mostra, o sangue correndo na veia ardente como o inferno quando a ideia perfeita surgiu em sua cabeça perturbada.

— Qualquer forma, é?

— Qualquer.

De repente ele puxou o homem encurvado pelos cabelos até que ele ficasse de joelhos, lhe encarando. Tirou de sua cintura uma 356 TSW com silenciador e a apontou bem na testa do senhor, abrindo um sorriso ainda mais largo e até mesmo feliz ao ver o medo preenchendo lentamente aqueles olhos desesperados.

— Por favor, jovem Wen, tenha piedade! — O mais velho começou a chorar, abraçando uma das pernas magras 

O jovem Wen apenas sacudiu o outro como se ele fosse um inseto inconveniente e apertou o gatilho, vendo os olhos se arregalarem uma última vez antes de se fecharem para sempre conforme o corpo caiu no chão terroso. O líquido escarlate manchou o pequeno caminho e o chinês sorriu, guardando sua arma de volta e então caminhando por onde veio, sumindo no matagal.

**...**

A mãe do jovem saiu cedo para trabalhar no sábado e seu irmão não estava em casa desde o dia anterior então o chinês resolveu ajudar nas tarefas domésticas e foi secar as roupas penduradas no varal improvisado, nos fundos da casa. Pegou uma ferramenta de madeira específica para aquela tarefa e começou a bater nas roupas com ele, uma maneira quase rudimentar de secá-las mais rápido. 

— Ficou sabendo que o senhor Guo foi encontrado morto? — Ergueu as duas sobrancelhas em surpresa e percebeu dois garotos parados em sua cerca, se escondendo atrás do poço para não ser notado. — Acho que ele se meteu com gente errada.

— O tal do Junhui? Sei quem é. Ele é bem rico, mora na metrópole. — O outro respondeu. — Ele trabalha de agiota.

— Como sabe?

— Dois garotos da vila já foram pedir dinheiro pra ele. Um deles morreu mês passado, não sei se você lembra. 

O jovem arregalou seus olhos ao ouvir aquilo e tapou a própria boca em surpresa, franzindo o cenho.

— Cara, que loucura...

— Pois é. Há quem diz que ele “atende” na estradinha de terra do lado daquela casa abandonada no fim da vila todos os dias depois da meia-noite, mas acho que depois de ontem ninguém tem coragem de ir lá checar se é verdade.

— Nem eu iria.

O rapaz ainda tentou conseguir mais informações sobre o tal Junhui mas os dois garotos começaram a falar de assuntos pessoais e em pouco tempo se retiraram, deixando o chinês sozinho e pensando com seus botões. Voltando a bater nas roupas, ele ficou lá ponderando com sua curiosidade aflorada.

Em algumas horas sua mãe voltaria em casa então tratou de pegar as roupas secas e levá-las para dentro, as dobrando cuidadosamente e as deixando em seus respectivos lugares. Sem nada para fazer, pegou então algumas folhas de seu caderno velho e um lápis mal-apontado, escrevendo mais algumas de suas histórias jovens que tanto adorava escrever.

**...**

— Você e seu irmão são duas pragas inúteis!

Por pouco, um copo de vidro não acertou a cabeça do pobre rapaz. Seu irmão tinha os braços cruzados enquanto caminhava, limpando o fino rastro de sangue que desceu de seu nariz depois de receber um tapa da mãe. Diferente do irmão mais novo, porém, o jovenzinho não conseguia ignorar aquele tipo de coisa e sempre absorvia tudo. 

— Ele é um marginal e você é um imprestável que não ajuda em nada! — Por pouco ele não escapou de um puxão bem dado em seu braço, correndo na direção de seu quarto. Escutou os passos de sua mãe mas ela pareceu ter desistido no meio do caminho. Fugiu para dentro do quarto e se jogou na cama, se escondendo debaixo das cobertas como uma criança com medo. — Se eu não tivesse tido nenhum de vocês não estaria nessa miséria!

Encolhido, o rapaz chorou. Chorou como um bebê pelo que pareceram horas, até que finalmente o cansaço venceu aquela batalha e ele adormeceu com o rosto ainda molhado de lágrimas. Acordou no susto e olhou em volta, percebendo que já estava de noite, e se levantou para fechar a janela de seu quarto, mordendo o lábio inferior ao lembrar de mais cedo e do que ouviu daqueles dois outros rapazes.

Se viu pegando um agasalho fino e uma lanterna velha que ainda funcionava um pouco antes de cautelosamente sair pela janela aberta, saindo no quintal dos fundos. Pulou a cerca de sua casa com cuidado e então foi andando devagar pela estrada de terra da vila, vendo todas as casas escuras. Provavelmente já era bem tarde, depois da meia-noite, ou então teria sido pego por sua mãe ou algum vizinho. Suas suspeitos se confirmaram quando viu um de seus vizinhos chegando, e ele sempre chegava 00:20. Passou rápido para não ser identificado e seguiu o trajeto.

Em questão de 10 minutos andando ele chegou perto da última casa da vila e de repente um arrepio percorreu seu corpo inteiro ao que ele via o mato crescendo e crescendo até que tudo o que estivesse depois daquela estrada de terra fosse um segredo. Engoliu em seco e foi andando devagar até perceber uma espécie de trilha, um caminho meio deturpado por ervas daninhas e pedregulhos mas definitivamente um caminho. 

Ele pensou em voltar, ele quis voltar, mas naquele momento a necessidade e o desespero eram muito mais altos do que qualquer tipo de limitação pessoal. Se embrenhou no meio do mato e foi andando, vez ou outra tendo seu rosto atingido por algum inseto desnorteado voando pelo local; sua lanterna estava acesa, iluminando o caminho à sua frente. Os minutos passavam e o jovem sentia que nunca ia parar de caminhar, já disposto a ir embora, mas quando resolver dar meia volta um barulho no mato lhe alarmou.

Sozinho, no escuro, longe da ajuda e desarmado, ele era uma presa indefesa para qualquer tipo de predador que quisesse lhe vitimar naquele momento. Sua única reação foi catar um pedregulho mediano caído no chão de terra e erguê-lo acima da cabeça, apontando a lanterna para o meio do mato.

— Quem quer que esteja aí, melhor sair agora! — Gritou, tentando parecer intimidante.

O mato se mexia cada vez mais e o braço erguido já estava perdendo mais e mais firmeza até que de repente um jovem saiu do mato ajeitando suas calças, subindo o zíper sem pressa. Ao perceber a presença alheia, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximou devagar, colocando a mão na cintura.

— Cê tava me olhando mijar?

— Que?! Não! — Abaixou a lanterna e andou para trás. — E-Eu, é… Você é o Junhui?

— Como sabe meu nome?

De repente o jovem já estava praticamente encurralado por Junhui, que o observava com a expressão desconfiada e até mesmo irritada. Ele continuou com a mão na cintura e recebeu um arquear de sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

— Sei que você é um agiota. Vim pedir dinheiro emprestado. 

Junhui precisou de alguns segundos para processar aquela pergunta mas logo caiu na gargalhada como se tivesse escutado a piada mais engraçada do século. Foi assistido pelo outro rapaz que estava confuso e ficou ali rindo por mais um tempo antes de secar as lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos, pondo a mão no peito.

— Olha, garoto, certeza que cê é daqui, não ia vir de longe só pra me procurar. — Constatou, se aproximando mais e rodeando o rapaz como um cão. — E se for daqui, cê não tem nada a me oferecer. Todo mundo nesse bairro é pobre. Como vai me pagar depois, ein?

— Vou me virar. Não tenho nada a perder.

— Não tem, é? — O Wen perguntou de novo, lambendo os lábios enquanto sorria.

De repente ele sacou sua arma do bolso e apontou-a na testa do jovem, já esperando um grito, choro ou reação desesperada como ele sempre amava ver, mas tudo o que ganhou foi um olhar cansado sendo lançado em sua direção. Dentro daqueles olhos ele viu tristeza, raiva, dor, mas principalmente identificou ali uma conformidade quase natural daquele ser, algo que ele passou a carregar dentro de si depois de muito tempo.

— Não vai implorar pela sua vida?

— Não. Se me matar, não vou perder nada. Se matar minha família, vai ser a mesma coisa que deixar todos vivos. Não são nada. — Riu sem humor, suspirando. — Só vim pelo dinheiro, mas se vai me matar anda logo.

Junhui ponderou por mais algum tempo e brincou com o dedo no gatilho esperando uma mínima mudança de expressão que fosse, mas só via os olhos exaustos ficando ainda mais tristes quase como se o garoto estivesse esperando morrer. Suspirou e abaixou a arma, cruzando os braços.

— Cê tá com sorte, é a primeira pessoa que eu desisto de matar. — Falou, guardando a arma na cintura de novo e tirando um bolo de notas do bolso. — Quanto precisa?

— Quanto pode me dar?

— 12232,58 yuans*, já que eu não negociei com ninguém essa semana. Um mês pra pagar. — Falou, balançando as notas de dinheiro na frente do rosto alheio.

Aqueles olhos jovens, que nunca haviam visto um número tão grande de notas, se arregalaram e acompanharam os movimentos da mão de Junhui como um cão olhando um frango de padaria, fazendo o mais alto rir daquela ação. De repente as notas foram colocadas na cueca do jovem, que deu um pulo de susto, e o outro passou o braço em seu ombro. 

— Me leva até sua casa. Quero saber onde cê mora. Sei que não tem condição de se mudar, se tivesse não estaria aqui. 

— Tudo bem…

— Qual é seu nome? — Perguntou, mas de repente o garoto começou a andar.

O caminho foi silencioso e até meio desconfortável em todos os sentidos da palavra, já que o cotovelo de Junhui era ossudo e pesava no ombro do rapaz. Não demorou muito para chegarem no local e então o mais alto semicerrou os olhos, encarando seu cliente.

— Não era aqui que um homem morava? — Perguntou, coçando o queixo.

O rapaz não respondeu, apenas foi andando. Junhui o seguiu sem entender mas de repente o rapaz se virou e se curvou, fazendo um sinal de silêncio antes de pular a cerca dos fundos.

— Xu Minghao. — Disse de repente. — Eu me chamo Xu Minghao. 

Junhui não disse nada, então o outro usou isso como a deixa para pular e entrar no quarto, fechando a janela. O jovem do lado de fora apenas riu e revirou os olhos, começando então a caminhar para fora da vila enquanto assobiava tranquilamente, com as mãos no bolso de seu casaco importado. 

No quarto simples, o garoto estava eufórico. As mãos apertavam o bolo de notas contra o peito fortemente e ele encarava o teto com os olhos arregalados, suando frio mesmo que não estivesse quente. Ainda em silêncio ele então pegou sua mochila escolar e nela enfiou cuecas, blusas, calças e seus poucos casacos junto com seu caderno de histórias e lanterna. Deixou o dinheiro bem no fundo, deixando a mochila escondida debaixo da cama. No final das contas ele só dormiu por trinta minutos, já que caiu no sono quando o sol raiou e sua mãe foi lhe acordar.

Naquela manhã, ele fez toda a sua rotina diária. Tomou seu banho com dois copos, comeu uma torrada seca e foi caminhando pela estrada de terra enquanto colocava as mãos no casaco do uniforme, ajeitando seus cabelos ressecados. Calmamente ele começou a assobiar bem baixinho a mesma melodia que o outro assobiou na noite passada, usando uma das notas para pegar um ônibus. Encostou a cabeça na janela de vidro e fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo a luz solar esquentar sua pele gelada.

Desceu e sentiu o cheiro de maresia entrando em suas narinas, aspirando-o enquanto um sorriso esboçava-se em seus lábios feridos e com pele seca. Viu um grupo de pessoas parecidas consigo, segurando bolsas e mochilas, então sorrateiramente enfiou-se entre elas. Notou uma placa escrita em caracteres japoneses no barco em que estava entrando e isso lhe deixou receoso, mas quando viu aquelas pessoas embarcando e olhou para trás, vendo sua vida medíocre, ele não precisou nem pensar duas vezes.


	2. Dois.

**10 anos depois.**

— Uma coletiva de imprensa em dois dias? Isso- Isso é incrível! — Sua voz era animada e ele parecia não acreditar naquilo. — Claro que posso! Não se preocupe. — Correu até sua mesa e arrancou uma folha do bloco de notas, rabiscando as informações que recebeu. — Sem problemas, eu não tenho nenhum outro compromisso nem nada… Além disso é uma prioridade! 

O local ficou silencioso por alguns segundos e o rapaz começou a rir, feliz da vida. Ficou mais alguns minutos no telefone, dando voltas e voltas por seu escritório enquanto falava, mas de repente a ligação foi encerrada e ele se jogou em sua cadeira confortável, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirando audível enquanto um sorriso satisfeito crescia em seu rosto jovem e renovado. Aquela era a vida de seus sonhos.

Em dez anos muitas coisas acontecem, mas era surreal o jeito que a vida de Minghao deu frutos em questão de uma década. Chegou no Japão com uma quantia limitada de dinheiro no bolso, sem lugar para ficar e nenhum domínio do idioma, mas acabou conseguindo encontrar uma pensão na qual ficou e trabalhou por meses o suficiente para conseguir pagar por uma faculdade depois de retomar seus estudos. Acabou por fazer licenciatura em Letras e aprendeu o japonês rapidamente, o que facilitou sua estadia no país.

Quando terminou sua faculdade conseguiu alugar um apartamento próprio, mas desde antes já publicava algumas histórias na internet e fanfics em sites jovens. Foi somente aos 23 anos que ele conseguiu sua primeira notável obra, que foi publicada na Amazon. Um romance simples para o público jovem-adulto, mas que lhe rendeu tanto dinheiro que em pouco tempo ele já estava morando em uma cobertura em Shinjuku, um bairro de Tóquio. 

Uma editora se ofereceu para publicar seu primeiro livro físico e então seu nome estourou no Japão inteiro, criando uma legião de fãs fiéis às suas obras e até mesmo à si. Ficou sabendo que seu nome chegou em outros países da Ásia em alguns meses e tudo seguiu assim até que, aos 26 anos, recebeu a proposta de um diretor americano que ouviu sobre seus livros e resolveu comprar os direitos de um de seus romances mais famosos, “ _O Lado Que Arrebentou_ ”, para fazer um longa-metragem baseado nele.

As gravações começaram em um ano e logo o anúncio público já havia sido feito, fazendo com que o nome de Minghao estourasse mundialmente. Nesse intervalo de mais um ano, então, ele estava dando várias entrevistas e participando de diversas coletivas de imprensas, até porque além de ele merecer todo o destaque estava ganhando era muito incomum ver um escritor tão jovem e belo como ele, considerando o fato de que poucos na idade dele seguiam a carreira. Ele era como um oásis de fama, que a mídia estava aproveitando. Ele sabia e não se importava, desde que pudesse exercer sua profissão dos sonhos em paz.

Foi acordado de seus devaneios quando a porta se abriu, revelando seu novo secretário. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, como sempre, e ajeitou a gravata social, empurrando seus óculos de grau com o indicador antes de se sentar na cadeira vaga na frente da mesa de seu chefe com o telefone na mão, animado como uma criança que acabou de ganhar seus doces favoritos.

— Minghao, você não vai acreditar! Acabaram de me ligar! — Falou contente, tendo a atenção do superior em si. — Era uma companhia, marcaram uma coletiva de imprensa com você daqui a dois dias!

— É, eu sei, mas obrigado por avisar mesmo assim, Seokmin.

Como Minghao não tinha necessidade de contratar um manager já que queria independência e sabia muito bem cuidar de sua própria imagem ele resolveu contratar um secretário, que apareceu na forma de Lee Seokmin. Gentil e simples, o rapaz havia sido contratado há três meses e estava desempenhando sua função muito bem apesar de ter um jeito atrapalhado natural, mas isso era seu charme e ele era um excelente profissional, sempre em sintonia com o que Minghao precisava. Além disso era um ótimo colega, já que os dois ainda não eram íntimos o suficiente para se considerarem amigos.

— Bem, mas não é só isso que eu vim te avisar, senhor informado. — O castanho disse, arrancando um riso alheio. — Você tá livre pelo resto do dia, hoje não tem nenhum compromisso e eu vou rejeitar qualquer coisa que apareça em cima da hora. 

— Você é o melhor, hyung. — O ruivo piscou, dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro alheio depois de se aproximar. — Bem, sendo assim, você também tem o dia livre.

— Então já vou indo!

Seokmin se despediu de seu chefe e então saiu de seu escritório, deixando o chinês sozinho depois que a porta bateu indicando sua saída. Minghao suspirou e se encostou na parede do escritório, esfregando o rosto algumas vezes antes de correr os dedos entre os cabelos longos. Sabia que era hora de cortar seu mullet, mas mal tinha tempo pra respirar e quando o tinha só queria ficar sozinho ou descansando. Resolveu então sair, já se sentindo doente de tanto ficar naquele lugar. 

Saiu depois de vestir um sobretudo em cima de sua roupa despojada e caminhou pelas ruas calmas de seu bairro, já sabendo exatamente aonde iria. Era quase um point seu, era lá que a maioria de seus fãs e paparazzis intrometidos lhe encontravam, praticamente toda semana era possível ver o chinês lá, principalmente quando ele tinha mais de duas folgas na semana. 

Empurrou a porta de vidro e sorriu ao ouvir o tilintar, se aproximando do balcão e esperando o atendente virar-se para si. Quando ele o fez, um sorriso maléfico cresceu nos lábios de Minghao ao que o outro rapaz revirava seus olhos e suspirava profundamente.

— Bem vindo ao Cat Cafe Calico Shinjuku, é um _purrrazer_ imenso- ah, foda-se, não vou dizer isso. 

— Eu sou seu cliente!

— Minghao, você não é meu cliente, você só vem aqui me pedir pra dizer esse mesmo bordão faz um ano e sete meses!

— E beber seu café.

Era engraçado, mas Jihoon trabalhava num neko café e conheceu Minghao, seu melhor amigo, quando o chinês descobriu seu vício diagnosticado em cafeína e começou a frequentar o local praticamente todos os dias por um ano e sete meses, o tempo exato de amizade dos dois rapazes. Suas personalidades eram bem distintas mas eles se davam muito bem e se encontravam fora do local constantemente para saírem juntos ou ficarem em casa maratonando séries quando nenhum dos dois estava trabalhando, o que vinha sendo raro ultimamente mas em nada interferiu na relação de ambos.

— Por favor, um latte de chá verde. — Minghao pediu com um sorrisinho, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos mais uma vez. Era um hábito recorrente do Lee quando os dois estavam juntos.

Enquanto o rapaz preparava sua bebida, o chinês foi ligeiro ver os gatos. Ele ia mais ao local pelo café do que pelos bichanos mas sempre que chegavam novos gatos, principalmente filhotes, ele orgulhosamente ia embora do neko café espirrando feito um louco e cheio de pelos de todas as cores e tons em suas roupas. Saiu quando seu café ficou frio, pois nem mesmo o grito de Jihoon lhe fez largar o gatinho laranja que deitou em seu colo e pegou no sono. 

— Deixa eu adivinhar, tá de folga hoje? — Jihoon deduziu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça. — Minha folga é amanhã, vai fazer o que de noite?

— Beber e dormir, tenho uma coletiva de imprensa no sábado. — Minghao resmungou, lambendo os lábios. — Por que?

— Curiosidade. Ia te chamar pra beber, mas esqueci que agora você é um homem ocupado. — O mais velho provocou, recebendo um dedo do meio como resposta.

— Você não tem que trabalhar? Vou ter uma conversinha com seu chefe, parece que ser atendente e barista não é suficiente pra te ocupar.

— Vai se foder, Xu.

O chinês não estava completamente errado, pois Jihoon estava cobrindo o turno de um funcionário que ficou doente, então ele se despediu do melhor amigo e saiu, resolvendo caminhar mais um pouco antes de voltar pra casa. Tinha nevado há poucos dias então ainda havia um pouco de umidade nas calçadas e plantas, que exalavam um cheiro gostoso de chuva. Com as mãos nos bolsos Minghao fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, sorrindo. 

De repente uma sensação ruim atingiu seu peito e ele olhou em volta, se sentindo observado. Ele já estava acostumado a ser seguido e já até sabia diferenciar um stalker de um paparazzi, mas naquele momento em questão ele sentia como se estivesse sendo observado por alguém invisível, incapaz de ser encontrado, escorregadio. Se tremendo por um arrepio, ele voltou a caminhar e resolveu ir pra casa.

Deixou o casaco pendurado na porta e esfregou os cabelos ruivos enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, enchendo um copo de água. Tomou dois goles enquanto caminhava até o quarto e deixou o copo na mesa de canto, se despindo de sua blusa e calça antes de vestir um blusão qualquer. Sentou-se no colchão e puxou uma caixinha debaixo da cama, a abrindo e pegando um de seus remédios — Seokmin o mataria se soubesse que ele tinha conseguido aqueles remédios sem receita e estava se automedicando. Engoliu dois comprimidos para ansiedade de uma vez só e deu mais uma última golada em sua água para que descessem, grunhindo antes de deitar-se na cama e fechar os olhos, se cobrindo. Rolou na cama algumas vezes e riu sem humor, pondo as mãos no rosto e grunhindo em frustração sabendo que não ia conseguir dormir.

De novo.


	3. Três.

— Você precisa nos entregar pelo menos mais cinco capítulos em duas semanas, Minghao. Não temos mais tempo.

— Eu sei que não, mas preciso de mais tempo pra descansar a minha mente e entregar um bom conteúdo. — Minghao retrucou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. — Não é assim que a criatividade funciona.

— E não é assim que a vida real funciona. Nós precisamos de mais cinco capítulos em duas semanas, Minghao. — O dono da editora repetiu, suspirando. — Nós já adaptamos seus livros há muito tempo e você é nossa gansa dos ovos de ouro, mas não podemos sair no prejuízo dessa forma justo quando você está no topo, rapaz.

— Eu… Eu sei. — O chinês desistiu de discutir e apenas se rendeu, apertando a mão em punho por cima da mesa. — Vou começar a escrever ainda hoje.

— Você é um bom garoto, Minghao. Tem um coração bom. 

O homem desligou e logo o chinês colocou o telefone fixo no gancho de qualquer jeito, puxando os cabelos em frustração e chutando a mesa com força. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força até sentir o gostinho de ferro em sua boca e balançou a cabeça em negação, respirando fundo e indo até a cozinha encher um copo de água. Bebeu tudo em três goles e limpou a boca com as costas da mão, dando dois tapinhas no rosto a fim de “acordar”.

Sentar na frente do computador e ficar horas a fio digitando suas obras era uma tarefa prazerosa para o chinês visto que, além de sua enorme paixão, aquilo era seu ganha-pão, mas escrever forçadamente ou sob pressão era horrível, uma sensação amarga que tomava conta de seu ser e lhe deixava tão deprimido que ele considerava atirar o computador pela janela ou jogar-se ele mesmo por ela rumo a uma próxima vida em que ele pudesse fazer o que amava sem ter que lidar com tantas merdas.

Os segundos viraram minutos, os minutos viraram horas e quando Minghao decidiu dar uma pausa já estava de noite. Olhou no relógio e ainda era cedo em seu critério, então acabou telefonando para Jihoon já que ele, com toda a certeza, era a companhia mais adequada que poderia procurar naquele momento. Não que o rapaz fosse um inconsequente, mas ele sempre topava de tudo com o chinês.

— Mudou de ideia, já sei.

— Você me conhece tão bem…

Minghao estava usando uma blusa preta estampada e uma calça jeans rasgada simples junto com um par de tênis, pois sabia que não tinha necessidade em se arrumar todo só pra encher a cara e dançar até se acabar. Ficou sentado no sofá de sua sala de estar mexendo no celular enquanto esperava o tempo passar até que a campainha tocou, indicando que seu melhor amigo já tinha chegado. Pegou então sua carteira e se levantou, saindo do apartamento e sendo rapidamente acompanhado pelo mais baixo.

— Algum lugar específico em mente? — O Lee perguntou, recebendo um balançar de cabeça em negação.

— Qualquer lugar com uma pinga gostosa e música boa. 

— Já sei pra onde vamos hoje então.

Pelo sorriso que o loirinho abriu o chinês já imaginou que o destino não fosse boa coisa mas estava tão desgastado mentalmente que apenas resolveu entregar sua noite nas mãos de seu melhor amigo. Entraram no Onix Chevrolet que o coreano comprou com seu humilde salário juntado por dois anos e então o mais velho começou a dirigir, enquanto o outro aproveitou a chance para recostar o banco e tirar uma rápida soneca.

A soneca foi curta e quando o ruivo acordou percebeu que estavam em uma rua cheia de luzes vermelhas, piscando e chamando os transeuntes. O rosto do rapaz ficou da mesma cor que os letreiros e ele arregalou os olhos, chamando a atenção de um Jihoon risonho.

— Por que estamos num distrito da luz vermelha?! — Perguntou em descrença, fazendo o melhor amigo rir. — Não tem graça, Jihoon, se alguém me reconhecer aqui eu tô completamente fodido! 

— Relaxa, ninguém vai te procurar aqui. E se encontrar com alguém conhecido, aí vão ser dois guardando o mesmo segredo. — O loiro murmurou, estacionando o carro. — Chegamos!

A fachada do local era simples. A construção era bonita, toda de preto com decorações em vermelho neon; uma fila se formava do lado de fora para entrar e podia se ouvir a música lá de fora tocando no mais alto dos volumes. Enquanto o mais velho arrastava os dois até a fila, a ficha do ruivo finalmente caiu.

— Você me trouxe pra um puteiro?! — Minghao gritou, fazendo três ou quatro pessoas perto caírem na gargalhada. — Jihoon, você ficou maluco de vez?! Colocou erva de gato nos seus cigarros fedorentos?!

— Para de drama, Minghao. Seja sincero, há quanto tempo você não fode? — Jihoon sorriu como o gato de Cheshire ao receber o silêncio como resposta. — Bebida, dança e uma foda bem gostosa depois de um dia merda. Vai me dizer que não é isso que você quer? 

Novamente o rapaz recebeu o silêncio como resposta e virou de frente, deixando seu amigo ainda receoso quieto. O ruivo olhou a fachada vermelha do bordel e leu “ _Scandale_ ” em letra cursiva, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto encarava seus próprios sapatos, mas de repente foi puxado pelo braço e quando viu já estava dentro do ambiente.

O cheiro era algo entre o suor corporal e a bebida junto com vários perfumes diferentes, o que deixou o escritor levemente enjoado. As luzes piscavam em vermelho e roxo, uma combinação alucinante, e as pessoas dançavam todas juntas. Em pequenos palcos, rapazes das mais variadas aparências e etnias dançavam, se despiam ou até mesmo se beijavam, o que deixou o chinês estranhamente excitado e assustado. Se virou para falar com Jihoon mas o mesmo já tinha sumido, fazendo o mais novo revirar os olhos e caminhar até o bar. 

Acabou pedindo uma Bloody Mary e bebericou o drinque devagar, fazendo careta vez ou outra até que finalmente se acostumou com o sabor exótico, lambendo seus lábios. Sentiu-se observado mais uma vez e já estava pensando em ter sua noite arruinada por um paparazzi, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um par de olhos castanhos claros lhe encarando. Era um rapaz bonito, de cabelos negros e lábios rosados. Usava nada mais que um arreio preto e calças da mesma cor, se aproximando devagar como um tigre vindo caçar sua presa. 

Nenhum dos dois trocou nenhuma palavra até que o moreno se aproximou o suficiente para sentar-se confortavelmente no colo do escritor, que de prontidão colocou o braço em volta de sua cintura. Os dois trocaram olhares quentes e então o rapaz colocou a mão no rosto do chinês, o alisando devagar.

— Como devo chamar você?

— Minghao. — Murmurou, hipnotizado pelos olhos alheios. — E você?

— Essa noite, me chame de Vernon.

**...**

Vernon se jogou de lado na cama e começou a regular a respiração enquanto seus pulmões ardiam por ar, o peito subindo e descendo com tanta rapidez que pensou que fosse desmaiar naquele momento. Secou a testa com as costas da mão e olhou o rapaz exausto porém relaxado ao seu lado, com a camisinha ainda no pau e as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sorrateiramente se aproximou e deitou a cabeça no peitoral do chinês, mas foi apenas para alcançar sua calça que ficou no chão do outro lado da cama e puxar de lá alguns ienes, o suficiente pelo serviço.

— Quer um cigarro? — O prostituto perguntou, recebendo um acenar de cabeça em resposta. Tirou um cigarro da gaveta e o acendeu, passando para o cliente.

Minghao deu algumas tragadas e deixou a fumaça subir enquanto fechava os olhos, só não pegando no sono porque sabia que estava num puteiro. De repente lembrou-se de que veio acompanhado e xingou baixinho em chinês, devolvendo o cigarro para Vernon e se sentando na cama enquanto catava suas roupas. 

— Já vai? — O prostituto perguntou de novo, recebendo outro acenar de cabeça. Apenas se enrolou nas cobertas e continuou fumando. — Se quiser voltar pra ser atendido de novo… 

— Quem sabe. Meu trabalho não permite. — Murmurou, um pouco mal-humorado por subitamente se lembrar da razão pela qual ele estava num puteiro quase na véspera de uma coletiva de imprensa.

Calçou seus sapatos e se levantou depois de estalar as costas, virando-se apenas para se despedir do rapaz com quem passou a noite mais relaxante do mês e voltando seu caminho. Passou por outros rapazes que lhe lançaram olhares, mas sabiam que ele já estava de saída depois de completar seu serviço com algum deles então ele pode passar tranquilamente. Já estava exausto só de pensar em ter que procurar por Jihoon no meio daquela bagunça, mas nem precisou.

Lá estava o loiro, que trabalha de tiarinha de gato e sorri para os clientes como se gostasse de estar lá, se agarrando com três prostitutos, um em seu colo, outro lhe dando o colo e um terceiro encurvado no meio daquele beijo quádruplo. Não querendo atrapalhar o amigo, ele apenas se deu o trabalho de enviar uma mensagem que ele provavelmente veria quando estivesse descansando pós-foda avisando que tinha ido embora sozinho e saiu do puteiro com pressa, pelo medo de alguém lhe ver.

Esfregou os braços com as mãos numa tentativa de se aquecer quando chegou do lado de fora e foi recepcionado por uma brisa fria mas não foi o suficiente, então começou a andar o mais rápido que conseguia para pegar um táxi longe do distrito vermelho. O que lhe impediu, porém, foi alguém lhe parando.

— Minghao, cê tá fazendo o que aqui?

A presença inesperada do rapaz de cabelos negros assustou o chinês, mas ao reconhecê-lo ele apenas colocou a mão no peito e suspirou aliviado, abaixando-se para recuperar o ar que nem percebeu ter prendido quando pensou na possibilidade de ter sido reconhecido por algum fã ou outro escritor.

— Que merda, você quase me fez mijar nas calças agora. — Murmurou baixinho, arrancando uma risada escandalosa do outro. — Acho que você me viu sair do puteiro e nem preciso te dizer o que eu fiz lá dentro.

— Não tinha visto, mas valeu pela informação mesmo que desnecessária. Enfim, quer comprar alguma coisa?

— Não, valeu. Já tô indo pra casa, tô tranquilo. — Minghao dispensou os pinos de cocaína, saquinhos de maconha e outras coisas que o traficante tinha em seu casaco. — Tchau.

— Se cuida, ein.

O moreno observou Minghao ir embora e riu baixinho, negando com a cabeça ao imaginar que ele não estava sozinho. Subitamente se sentiu observado e então se virou de costas, vendo o rapaz loiro parado na porta do puteiro com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria. De repente ele balançou a cabeça, quase como um sinal de “ _cai fora_ ”, e então o jovem apenas deu de ombros e acenou de volta com a cabeça, resolvendo tomar seu rumo já imaginando que não ia descolar nenhuma venda ali. 


	4. Quatro.

No aeroporto Haneda, já haviam duas pessoas esperando pelos rapazes que chegariam em breve. Suas fardas policiais eram chamativas e as pessoas em volta olhavam aqueles oficiais da lei como se estivessem devendo algo a eles, o que causava certa sensação de superioridade e ego inflado em todo policial independente da patente. Era o que sustentava aquela corporação porca, no final das contas.

Os dois esperaram por algum tempo até que finalmente notaram os rapazes passando pelo portão de embarque. Um deles tinha os cabelos negros e a figura imponente ao que caminhava carregando suas duas malas enormes sozinho, enquanto o outro parecia mais acuado ao ajeitar seu óculos de grau e coçar os cabelos vermelhos, esfregando o rosto com as mangas de seu suéter gigante. Os dois japoneses se entreolharam e riram baixinho antes de se aproximarem dos rapazes calmamente.

— Oficial Choi e oficial Wonwoo? — Um deles perguntou. 

— Sim, isso mesmo. — O mais robusto da dupla respondeu, curvando-se minimamente. — Oficiais Watanabe e Saito, correto? — Recebeu um aceno de cabeça, discretamente bocejando. — Peço perdão, mas a viagem foi esgotante. Mal dormimos direito, passamos o último dia na Coreia reunindo nossos documentos e arquivos importantes.

— Sem problema, apenas vamos acompanhá-los até seus aposentos para que deixem suas malas e então os levaremos até a delegacia para pegarem suas fardas novas, distintivos e deixarem os arquivos do caso com o escrivão. — Saito informou, fazendo os dois coreanos assentirem com a cabeça.

Logo os dois foram levados em seus respectivos locais de estadia para que deixassem suas malas, sendo levados até a delegacia em poucos minutos. Logo os dois rapazes receberam suas fardas e foram liberados por aquele dia. O avermelhado já estava pronto para conversar com seu superior mas de repente o viu namorando seu distintivo de investigador da polícia e achou melhor não puxar papo, já tendo certa noção do quão imerso ele ficava se tratando de trabalho.

**...**

Minghao tinha as duas mãos dentro de sua jaqueta e caminhava em círculos no backstage, suando frio. Podia ouvir os cliques das câmeras do lado de fora e ver seus flashes passando pela cortina, não querendo acreditar que estava ali, mas não tinha mais volta e ele precisava fazer aquilo querendo ou não, era o preço de sua fama afinal de contas.

Seu estômago se revirava e doía, sentia que ia vomitar todo o seu almoço — que se resumiu a um suco verde estranho que Seokmin comprou para si e um salgado vegano — no chão até que de repente ouviu seu nome ser mencionado. Esfregou o rosto e se abanou com as mãos, secando o suor com a manga da jaqueta jeans antes de forçar o melhor de seus sorrisos e caminhar até o grande palco quando foi finalmente chamado.

Um mar de flashes quase lhe cegou e ele precisou segurar na cadeira próxima a si para não cair tonto no chão, fazendo algumas poses e sorrindo antes de se sentar. Ao seu lado haviam outros escritores de todos os tipos, tão populares como ele. E, é óbvio, nesse meio estava Lee Chan.

Ninguém dizia isso de forma direta, mas era nítida a tensão quase palpável entre os dois todas as vezes que ambos estavam no mesmo ambiente, principalmente se tratando do mais novo. A única diferença entre os dois rapazes, além da idade, era que o chinês escrevia contos românticos, diferente do coreano que preferia apostar no suspense ou aventura. Além de, também, nenhum best-seller de Chan ter sido adaptado para o cinema.

Não se tinha nenhum tipo de prova para uma desavença entre ambos, mas dava para ver no rosto do ruivo o quão nervoso ou incomodado ele ficava na presença do Lee, que parecia sentir-se da mesma forma, até mesmo um pouco pior, quando ambos estavam juntos. Apesar disso eles sempre se tratavam com educação na frente das câmeras mesmo que já fosse impossível disfarçar o pequeno atrito. Até mesmo os fãs não se bicavam, sempre comparando os dois.

— Bem, como eu estava terminando de dizer… — Chan disse no microfone, fazendo a tensão crescer um pouco mais. — Pretendo entregar minha nova obra em breve, assim que o possível, a editora está dando seu melhor e fico grato pelo público e a crítica estarem sendo tão compreensivos e pacientes comigo. Acho que eu ficaria louco se não fosse por isso.

Risadas, poucas genuínas, ecoaram pelo local apesar de abafadas pelos cliques e flashes, e logo um jornalista se levantou, erguendo sua mão para que fosse notado entre a multidão de hienas famintas doidas para morder um pedaço da carne fresca.

— Sou Shin Tamago, do Yomiuri Shimbun. — Se apresentou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça dos escritores. — Minghao, qual foi sua inspiração para criar o romance de Shinobu e Kutabe?

— Experiências próprias e de conhecidos. Enquanto Shinobu é uma menina jovem e com muitos sonhos, Kutabe é um homem ferido pela vida e cauteloso por medo de se abrir e ser ferido de novo. Os dois descobrem e redescobrem o amor ao mesmo tempo. — Explicou, sentindo o peito encher-se de orgulho por sua própria criação. — Bem, são dois jovens descobrindo o melhor da vida juntos. 

— Sou Matayoshi Ken, do Okinawa Times. — Outro jornalista garantiu seu jantar na selva. — Você ficou satisfeito com as mudanças na história para a adaptação cinematográfica? Conheceu os atores? Como anda o processo das filmagens?

— Bem, confesso que algumas mudanças me deixaram receoso, mas tenho certeza de que o diretor fará um bom trabalho com o que tem em mãos. Confio naquele homem. — Respondeu a primeira pergunta, coçando a garganta e se arrependendo ao senti-la seca. — Sim, conheci! As gravações estão acontecendo aqui no Japão, então a primeira coisa que o pessoal fez foi me levar para conhecer os atores. São pessoas muito doces e queridas, quase consigo enxergar meus personagens ali, como se fossem pessoas reais. — O primeiro sorriso genuíno do dia surgiu. — E eu visito regularmente os estúdios quando não estou trabalhando nos meus novos projetos, então estou tendo o privilégio de acompanhar o processo de filmagem e garanto que todos aqueles que gostaram de “ _O Lado Que Arrebentou_ ” não vão se arrepender de assistir essa adaptação.

— Sou Gen Terumi, do NHK. Aproveitando o gancho, pode nos dar uma prévia de sua próxima obra? Contatamos sua editora recentemente e eles nos disseram que o livro sairá em um mês.

— Hm, claro. — O rapaz fechou as mãos em punho em seu colo e abriu um sorriso forçado, querendo ligar para o diretor da editora e mandá-lo à merda. — Bem, não vou revelar maiores detalhes, mas posso dizer que saí da minha zona de conforto e que essa é a minha obra mais… peculiar, assim digamos. Talvez não agrade todos os públicos, mas vou entender, já que grande parte dos meus leitores me acompanham pela semelhança de gêneros em minhas obras.

— Minghao, aqui! Sou da Asahi Shimbun, meu nome é-

**...**

— Juro por todos os deuses existentes, Jihoon, que me falta um grão de areia e uma falta de medicação regular pra eu beber um galão de água sanitária e me jogar no rio. 

Depois de horas de entrevista, Seokmin conseguiu desenrolar nos bastidores com a equipe de organização do evento e o chinês foi liberado mais cedo daquela tortura, apenas avisando ao seu secretário que estaria em casa em duas horas antes de sair caminhando pelas ruas quase desmaiando de exaustão física e mental. Jurou que ia cair inconsciente, mas logo viu a fachada do neko café e entrou com pressa, se atirando na cadeira.

— Por que não pede umas férias, ein? Faz tempo que você não para pra descansar, algumas horas sem digitar não são férias. — O loiro murmurou, caprichando no café que estava fazendo para seu melhor amigo. 

— Não sou igual a você que tem um chefe, hyung. Eu sou meu próprio chefe. E minha empresa vai pro saco se eu tirar férias. — Riu sem humor e grunhiu, esfregando o rosto. — Eu devia ter ficado na Amazon, pelo menos ela não ia me apressar mais ainda contando publicamente sobre o prazo de entrega dos meus livros.

— Você pode se tornar um escritor independente ou encontrar uma editora melhor, mas você é teimoso…

— É o contrato, ainda preciso publicar esse livro novo e esperar cinco meses de promoção antes de rescindir. — Xu resmungou, suspirando. — Não achei que viver do que amo seria tão difícil mas parece que as coisas só pioram com o passar dos anos. 

— Mas também melhoram. Você é rico, talentoso, tem uma legião de fãs que amam suas obras… — O Lee pontuou, colocando o latte na mesa do rapaz e se debruçando no balcão. — Não era isso que você queria?

— Era, mas agora… — Lambeu os lábios, tomando um gole do café e quase derretendo. — Agora não sei mais se esse sofrimento todo vale a pena.

— Você acha que eu queria usar essa tiara de gatinho ridícula? Sem dor, sem ganho. — Jihoon cruzou seus braços malhados, balançando a cabeça. — É um preço caro a se pagar, talvez, mas lá na frente quando eu estiver num iate cheirando cocaína e fazendo carinho num Golden Retriever eu vou me lembrar desses dias de merda e rir. 

— Acho que tô quase chegando no ponto da cocaína, mas sem o iate e o Golden Retriever. Talvez um cão vira-lata tentando achar comida no meu corpo desmaiado.

— Deixa de ser ridículo, Minghao, falta pouco pro seu livro terminar e depois disso você não vai mais precisar escrever nada, só promover.

— É, pelo menos isso… — Deu de ombros, percebendo que o copo já estava vazio. — Acho que já vou, preciso dormir um pouco. Essa tarde foi uma merda.

— Sem pressão, vai lá. Me manda uma mensagem quando acordar, pra eu saber que você não bebeu um galão de água sanitária e se jogou no rio.

Rindo baixinho o chinês ajeitou sua jaqueta e se levantou depois de se despedir do melhor amigo, saindo da cafeteria, mas de repente ele se encostou na parede e suspirou, fechando os olhos enquanto tentava colocar a cabeça no lugar antes de tentar pedir um Uber em pleno horário de pico.

Novamente aquela sensação perturbadora de estar sendo observada preencheu o interior do chinês e seus sentidos apitaram perigo, mas ele não conseguia ver nada. Seus olhos varreram os arredores preguiçosamente até que ele finalmente notou uma figura que parecia se destacar em volta das outras. Era um homem alto, parado do outro lado da calçada, usando um sobretudo preto que cobria seu corpo todo. Não podia enxergar seu rosto por causa do enorme chapéu e os óculos escuros, mas sabia que era ele quem estava lhe encarando pelo jeito que seu corpo se arrepiou quando o encarou de volta.

Ficou petrificado no lugar, sentindo uma súbita falta de ar lhe atingir de repente, mas não conseguiu se mover nem quando seu telefone vibrou no bolso, indicando que o carro particular havia chegado. Suas pernas amoleceram e ele realmente sentiu que ia desmaiar, mas de repente o sinal do outro lado se abriu e um mar de pessoas escondeu o homem, fazendo a mão de Minghao espalmar no vidro atrás de si e apertá-lo com a ponta dos dedos, quase como se ele quisesse abrir uma passagem. Mais desesperador do que ver aquele estranho era não vê-lo.

Quando o sinal abriu de novo, já não tinha mais nenhum homem de preto parado, nem sequer algum vestígio de que ele esteve ali em algum momento. Mais uma vibração no bolso acordou o rapaz de seu transe e ele checou a placa do Uber, entrando no carro com a vista embaçada enquanto tentava acalmar o tremor de suas mãos e à si mesmo.


	5. Cinco.

— Por sorte, senhor Xu, o senhor Lee encontrou você, ou poderia ter sido pior. — O médico explicou, fazendo o secretário apertar a mão alheia com mais força só de pensar que aquilo poderia ter terminado em tragédia.

Calmamente o profissional removeu a punção venosa, o que arrancou um grunhido baixo do chinês. A bolsa com o remédio ministrado estava vazia e então um curativo foi feito em seu punho, finalizando o atendimento. Seokmin escoltou o doutor até o lado de fora e se despediu, voltando em passos apressados e se ajoelhando do lado da cama na qual o escritor estava deitado.

— Uma overdose de remédios, Xu Minghao! Uma overdose! — O acastanhado pontuou com um tom tão indignado em sua voz que chegava a ser cômico. — Eu te deixo sozinho por um sexto de um dia e você me apronta essa! 

— Eu tava muito ansioso, foi mal.

— É, percebi pelos quatro comprimidos que você tomou. Sozinho. Sem prescrição profissional. — O ruivo se encolheu com a fuzilada que recebeu. — Sabe que pode falar comigo pro que precisar, eu tô aqui pra te ouvir e te ajudar, além de seu secretário sou seu amigo agora. 

— Eu sei, é só que… — Começou, crispando os lábios antes de terminar. — Não sei o que dizer. Não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo. É complicado.

— Imagino que sim, mas também imagino que se entupir de remédios não vai te ajudar em nada.

Seokmin segurou as mãos de Minghao e as beijou com carinho, as alisando. O chinês sabia que não tinha nenhuma intenção pervertida ou passional, só pureza, então abriu um sorrisinho pequeno pois ainda estava fraco depois de vomitar na sala inteira e no banheiro também antes de ficar inconsciente. 

— Não quero te deixar sozinho, mas você precisa de um tempo e eu preciso cancelar a sua agenda pelos próximos três dias. — O mais novo resmungou baixinho. — Descansa, Minghao. Por favor.

— Ok.

— Você me promete?

Os olhos pidões apareceram e lá estava Lee Seokmin usando sua aparência angelical capaz de derreter qualquer coração de gelo ao seu favor. O chinês ficou quieto por alguns segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente, finalmente se dando por vencido apenas porque realmente precisava descansar.

— Eu prometo.

**...**

Minghao era um mentiroso de primeira categoria.

Ele realmente queria descansar e ficar em casa, tanto que até mesmo dormiu por cinco horas seguidas, mas de repente ele acordou novamente e se viu entediado. Não queria nem saber de escrever ou ler naquele dia então vestiu-se em um de seus robes de seda vermelho e bebeu uma taça generosa de vinho enquanto assistia TV, mas só se viu mais entediado e um pouco grogue. 

Jihoon já havia lhe avisado por mensagens que estava regulando seu sono — e lhe deu uma bronca imensa depois de descobrir por meio de seu secretário que ele tinha tido uma overdose de remédios — então chamar seu melhor amigo para visitá-lo não era uma opção. Já estava frustrado e pensando em raspar sua cabeça para passar o tédio, quando de repente pensou em um lugar em específico. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava bem sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, mas se viu jogando o robe no chão enquanto corria até o closet, escolhendo um sobretudo qualquer e um de seus vários óculos escuros. 

Cautelosamente saiu de seu apartamento e então desceu até o térreo, entrando no Uber que já tinha chamado recentemente. O carro lhe deixou na frente de um bar karaokê, mas ele simplesmente desceu e continuou andando até entrar num beco suspeito, que lhe levou em pouco tempo até Kabukicho. Ajeitando os óculos na frente do rosto ao tentar lembrar-se do caminho de cabeça, o rapaz se viu vagando nas ruas perigosas tarde da noite, sozinho e desarmado. Um prato cheio para qualquer bandidinho que fosse arriscar roubar um lutador de artes marciais, mesmo que doente e bêbado.

Não demorou muito até chegar naquela rua e ver o letreiro do Scandale piscando em vermelho, chamando por seu nome. A fila não estava tão grande pois era uma segunda-feira, mas mesmo assim a tentação do chinês foi regredindo e ele já não tinha tanta vontade assim de entrar naquele lugar e procurar diversão com algum rapaz ou Vernon, com quem já tinha se familiarizado e simpatizado de certa forma.

Suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, já pensando em voltar para casa com o rabo entre as pernas e acabar confessando tudo para Seokmin quando fosse pressionado pelo mesmo, quando de repente uma figura familiar lhe chamou a atenção e lhe deu uma ideia ainda pior do que a anterior.

Encostado numa mureta enquanto fumava um cigarro convencional, o que era até leve e estranho para um traficante, estava o rapaz da noite retrasada. O coração do chinês acelerou e atropelou-se em algumas batidas só de pensar na adrenalina que seria usar drogas no mesmo dia em que teve uma overdose por remédios, mas já não estava pensando em mais nada naquele momento que não fosse ir até o fim.

Foi se aproximando do moreno quase de forma predatória e até mesmo o assustou (percebeu o movimento do outro de pegar a arma em sua cintura, mas resolveu não comentar nada porque levar um tiro numa situação como aquela seria apenas um favor) com a rapidez que atravessou a rua, mas finalmente foi reconhecido quando retirou seus óculos escuros do rosto.

— Minghao, que surpresa! — Disse, dando um pequeno sorriso. — O que faz por aqui? 

— Vim procurar você.

A pergunta deixou o traficante confuso.

— Eu?

— Sim. Você, Soonyoung. 

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas em descrença e escaneou o mais novo de cima a baixo, o rodeando. Olhou em volta e segurou de forma bruta no rosto do chinês, forçando seus olhos e checando suas pupilas antes de soltá-lo e semicerrar os olhos, bem desconfiado.

— Você, me procurando? — Questionou. 

— Eu só quero me drogar, cara, qual é. 

A frase pegou o traficante desprevenido e ele acabou rindo alto, sua típica risada contagiosa que lhe fazia perder um pouco de sua pose perigosa quando estava perto de pessoas que tinha certa intimidade ou confiava. De repente ele parou de rir e abriu seu casaco enorme, revelando seus vários bolsos com as mais variadas drogas.

— E aí, vai querer o que? Já vou avisando que eu faço o melhor LSD da região, a Yakuza tá até atrás de mim. — Brincou, arrancando uma risada do chinês.

— Hm… Acho que… Um pino. Só. — Disse depois de ponderar, recebendo um olhar preocupado.

— Tá tão na merda assim? Que eu saiba, é sua primeira vez usando droga. — Soonyoung murmurou, apertando o casaco com as pontas dos dedos. — Não quer algo mais leve, não?

— Só me dá logo essa maldita dessa cocaína, Soonyoung.

Minghao pegou um bolo de notas em sua carteira e o entregou na mão do traficante, que não teve outra opção a não ser efetuar a venda e entregar um pino de cocaína para seu cliente e conhecido. 

— Bom proveito-

O moreno mal teve tempo de completar sua frase quando o ruivo enfiou seu pino no bolso e saiu correndo, sumindo no beco. O traficante ficou ali parado com seus pensamentos, brigando sozinho, quando acabou cedendo e foi atrás do rapaz, já lamentando pelas vendas que poderia perder naquele meio tempo que passaria fora de seu ponto.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar o escritor, que estava protagonizando uma cena que seria cômica se não fosse trágica: ajoelhado no chão, o rapaz estava usando um relevo de concreto no chão como apoio. A cocaína inteira do pino estava espalhada em carreiras em cima da carteira de identidade do chinês e um iene enrolado estava lhe ajudando a terminar de cheirar a carreira do meio.

— Minghao, a-acho melhor você ir com calma. — O moreno gaguejou e chegou perto, mas o outro não parou. — Minghao!

Percebeu que não teria muito o que fazer a não ser usar de força física para impedir o rapaz de fazer alguma besteira, mas o nariz de Minghao foi mais rápido que as mãos de Soonyoung, que conseguiu deitar o rapaz no chão e segurar sua cabeça. O nariz redondinho estava branco e seus olhos estavam meio opacos, quase como se ele estivesse morto ou algo do tipo.

— Minghao, fala comigo!

— Hm…

Xingando baixinho em coreano e querendo acabar com aquele garoto, o traficante alcançou o telefone do chinês em seu bolso e o desbloqueou com sua digital apressadamente, indo direto nos contatos recentes. Encontrou dois números na agenda e não hesitou em contatá-los rapidamente, vendo uma fina linha de sangue escorrendo por uma das narinas de Minghao.

**...**

Jihoon saltou com pressa de seu Onix Chevrolet e saiu correndo beco à dentro feito um maluco, procurando exatamente pela descrição de local que o rapaz lhe deu. Não demorou a encontrar, finalmente, seu melhor amigo desacordado nos braços do traficante.

— Até que enfim você chegou!

— O que vendeu pra ele, Kwon Soonyoung? — Jihoon disse enquanto pegava Minghao dos braços alheios, acomodando a cabeça do outro em seu colo. 

— Só um pino de cocaína, mas não achei que ele fosse cheirar tudo agora ou sozinho! — Se defendeu, não amenizando o olhar de repreensão do outro. — Eu tentei avisar, tá? Meu trabalho é recomendar aos clientes, não escolher por eles. 

— Minghao não é seu cliente.

— Ele foi, por hoje.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por certo tempo até passos apressados serem escutados, se aproximando cada vez mais. Alarmado, por pouco Soonyoung não sacou a pistola do bolso, então a figura de Seokmin apareceu e ele praticamente se atirou no chão junto com os outros dois, abraçando o desacordado e falando em disparada palavras misturadas com choro. Os outros dois rapazes ficaram assistindo a cena, quietos.

— Quem é ele? — O mais velho perguntou.

— Secretário do Minghao. Você quem ligou pra ele? — O loiro respondeu e perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo. — Nesse caso, estamos indo.

— O que aconteceu com ele? — Seokmin perguntou choroso, recebendo tapinhas amigáveis no ombro.

— Teve uma overdose. 

— Outra?!

— Essa foi de droga. — Soonyoung disse, sendo fuzilado com o olhar pelos dois rapazes conscientes. — Foi mal…

— Foi péssimo. — Murmurou Jihoon, antes de arrastar Minghao para fora do beco com Seokmin.

O traficante observou o trio se afastar e mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando por muito tempo a silhueta do secretário.


	6. Seis.

Desde o dia em que chegou no Japão, a rotina do oficial Choi estava sendo relativamente tranquila. É claro, estava tendo muito trabalho com as investigações na delegacia de Shinjuku e de vez em quando desejava estar de volta na Coreia, onde podia descansar, mas desde que se tornou o investigador policial cabeça da Operação Pequim ele não sabia nem mais qual era a cor ou gosto de uma folga.

Porém seu parceiro, o oficial Jeon, estava sendo de grande ajuda assim como o resto da corporação, porque mesmo com algumas barreiras linguísticas ou métodos de trabalho diferentes todos cooperavam com suas tarefas e a delegacia era harmoniosa, deixando claro que não era por destino que ele estava trabalhando ali agora. O peso que costumava carregar nas costas pelo alto cargo que tinha antes era bem dividido.

O que parecia descompadrar-se de sua rotina tranquila eram as chamadas na rua. O oficial Choi já estava acostumado a atender chamadas pequenas, como para intervir em discussões, ser o reforço, coisas pequenas e que ele já estava acostumado a lidar no seu dia-a-dia como oficial da lei — mas no Japão era completamente diferente.

Ele já tinha escutado alguns rumores em sua antiga delegacia e seu próprio superior lhe alertou pessoalmente antes de sua viagem sobre um determinado lugar em Shinjuku, mas não quis se abalar ou se assustar antes da hora. Acontece que agora, vendo com seus próprios olhos, era difícil não acreditar nos rumores sobre Kabukicho.

Um distrito de luz vermelha, o local não só era lotado de prostíbulos como também cartéis de drogas, casas de apostas e até mesmo alguns pontos de encontros Yakuza, o que fazia com que a violência e chamadas policiais fossem muito mais recorrentes naquela única área específica. Não era muito difícil para o rapaz ver seus colegas saindo para atender chamadas naquele distrito, sempre envolvendo brigas ou até mesmo mortes. Mal sabia ele que seu dia chegou.

— Oficial Choi! — Ouviu a voz de seu superior.

— Sim, senhor! — Respondeu, tomando um gole de seu café.

— Temos uma ocorrência em Kabukicho e todos os outros oficiais estão ocupados. — Choi empurrou a bochecha interna com a língua e suspirou discretamente. — Acha que dá conta do recado?

— Sim, senhor.

Pegou a chave de uma das viaturas no chaveiro e saiu, ajeitando sua farda no caminho. Sua expressão passiva e sorridente foi se desfazendo até que ele finalmente entrou dentro do carro com o rosto carrancudo, as sobrancelhas unidas em nítida chateação enquanto seus lábios formavam uma espécie de bico. 

— Faça concurso pra investigador, Seungcheol, você nunca mais vai ter que atender chamadas na rua. — Imitou seu antigo superior, pondo a chave na ignição. — Eles vão respeitar seu cargo no Japão, o Wonwoo quem vai pegar as suas chamadas, não se preocupe. — Riu sem humor, arrancando com o carro. — Conversinha fiada de merda.

Ligou a sirene da viatura e foi dirigindo o mais rápido que podia pela rua relativamente vazia, não demorando para chegar em Kabukicho. Seguiu o endereço específico pelo GPS do veículo e então encontrou o lugar logo de cara, vendo uma aglomeração enorme de homens e mulheres seminus em volta de um único homem caído e ferido.

Desceu da viatura com um par de algemas na mão e a pistola no coldre, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção daquelas pessoas. Parte do movimento se dispersou logo assim que o policial chegou e isso aumentou seu ego, mas algumas outras ainda se mantinham perto. 

— Ok, ok, todo mundo saindo de perto. — Ordenou, se abaixando perto do homem. Ele tinha apanhado bastante, o que fez o oficial olhar em volta. — O que aconteceu aqui?

— Ele tentou invadir o dormitório das meninas e atacá-las! — Um dos rapazes disse, abraçado a uma menina. Pôde ver seu pijama desabotoado e suspirou.

Algemou o homem e o levou até a viatura, o prendendo lá. Travou a porta e suspirou antes de voltar na direção do bordel, cruzando os braços e olhando para aquelas pessoas com um olhar indecifrável, mas que claramente deixou todos ali um pouco tensos enquanto tentavam adivinhar o que mais o policial queria ali.

— Quem é o… representante daqui? — Seungcheol perguntou, não recebendo uma resposta imediata. — Preciso conferir a regulamentação do local e checar as condições. Bordéis são ilegais, sabem disso.

— Por favor, senhor, não faça isso.

Uma voz doce soou, chamando a atenção do policial. No meio daqueles prostitutos assustados surgiu um rapaz lindo feito um anjo. Seus cabelos estavam tingidos num tom escuro de azul e ele usava um roupão de seda transparente, revelando seu torso malhado. Ele caminhou em passos lentos até o oficial da lei e enganchou-se em seu braço, encostando seu peitoral saliente nos bíceps do moreno.

— Se o bordel fechar, não teremos para onde ir… — Os olhos castanhos do prostituto desceram do rosto alheio para seu distintivo, subindo de novo. — Não vamos mais arrumar problemas, senhor Choi. Por favor.

Seungcheol sabia que era antiético, sabia mais do que qualquer um, mas não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Não com o rapaz mais bonito que já colocou seus olhos lhe pedindo com tanto carinho, com aqueles olhos persuasivos, os lábios bonitos lhe suplicando, aquilo era demais para si. Apenas suspirou e ajeitou seu quepe, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de se desvencilhar do toque alheio e retornar para a viatura, entrando. Acelerou devagar e passou pelos prostitutos, vendo o olhar do azulado lhe acompanhar até sumir. Com o coração acelerado, Seungcheol salvou aquele endereço no bloco de notas de seu celular.

**...**

Minghao acordou com a cabeça latejando e resmungou bem baixinho enquanto tentava se mover, mas os braços fortes de Seokmin o impediram e logo o acastanhado já estava lhe abraçando apertado, lhe arrancando um gemido bem baixinho de dor. Por cima dos ombros largos alheios, o mais novo pôde ver o olhar sério e indignado de Jihoon em si, o que lhe fez dar um sorriso amarelo. 

— Duas overdoses no mesmo dia, Xu Minghao. Francamente… — Negou com a cabeça.

— Eu te disse pra contar comigo pro que precisasse! — Seokmin choramingou, segurando no rosto alheio com as duas mãos. — Por que fez isso, ein?!

— Eu… Eu não sei. — Minghao se deu por vencido, suspirando. — Desde ontem eu tô tão nervoso que não sei mais o que fazer. 

Jihoon alisou a mão do melhor amigo enquanto ele era abraçado por seu secretário, o que deixou o chinês um pouco mais confortável e calmo. De repente ele suspirou de forma pesada, chamando a atenção de suas duas companhias.

— Acho que tem alguém me seguindo. E não é um stalker comum. É alguém profissional. — Minghao contou, vendo a preocupação tomar o olhar de seus amigos. — Já tem três dias, mas ontem eu vi um cara todo de preto… Ele tava lá parado, só me olhando. Sem dizer ou fazer nada. Aí o sinal fechou e eu o perdi de vista… Me desculpem, eu fiquei com medo e quis espairecer.

— Que bom que contou pra gente, mas nunca mais faz isso! — Seokmin disse, preocupado.

— Bem, agora que já foi tudo esclarecido eu preciso ir, tô moído do trabalho e nunca fiz tanto esforço físico como hoje pra carregar você desacordado. — Jihoon avisou o melhor amigo e se despediu, saindo.

Os dois amigos ficaram sozinhos depois que a porta bateu e então o chinês encarou o mais velho.

— É porque ele namorava com o Soonyoung, mas eles terminaram.

— Quem?

— O traficante.

— Oh.

— O Soonyoung pode ser um cara tranquilo, mas ele pode ser muito perigoso por causa das companhias dele. — Minghao alertou. — Toma cuidado com ele, ouviu?

— Pode deixar, Hao.


	7. Sete.

O garoto de cabelos azuis precisou forçar duas vezes a roda de faísca com a ponta de seu dedão até que o isqueiro se acendeu e queimou a ponta do cigarro, que descansou entre seu indicador e médio. Tragou o tabaco e deitou a cabeça de lado, soprando lentamente a fumaça enquanto assistia seu parceiro fodendo com violência um cliente escandaloso ao extremo.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos caíam sobre o rosto e vez ou outra precisava parar o ritmo frenético para ajeitar as madeixas suadas, mas em pouco tempo ele retomava seu trabalho com maestria. O homem abaixo de si gozou em um gemido escandaloso e caiu mole sobre o colchão, fazendo com que o prostituto retirasse a camisinha e se masturbasse rapidamente antes de pintar as costas e nádegas alheias com seu sêmen. Logo depois de se recuperar, o cliente foi embora.

— Essa foi a vez em que eu gozei mais rápido, puta merda. — O azulado ralhou, arrancando uma risada de seu companheiro de trabalho. O castanho sentou-se em seu colo e lhe deu um selinho, tomando o cigarro de si.

— E aquele policial, ein? — O cabeludo indagou, arrancando um arquear de sobrancelhas do outro. Tragou o cigarro e abriu um sorriso, soltando a fumaça pelas narinas. — Não faz essa cara pra mim, Jisoo. Te conheço. 

— Foi só pra ele sair, sabe que a gente tá dando azar demais com a lei ultimamente. — Suspirou, ganhando um selinho com gosto de cigarro. 

De repente a mão livre do acastanhado subiu pela nuca alheia e puxou-lhe para trás pelos cabelos ralos do local, forçando a língua contra sua boca no intuito de abri-la. Os músculos se chocaram de forma rude e se entrelaçaram feito duas cobras tentando acasalar, uma sucção barulhenta sendo deixava no local pelo azulado. Os sons e estalos obscenos ecoavam pelo cômodo com cheiro de cigarro e os dois rapazes estavam se divertindo até que Jisoo desfez o beijo para tragar de novo.

— Acha que aquele cara tá tentando fazer uma investigação ou algo assim? — Perguntou, recebendo um balançar de ombros como resposta.

— Ei, vocês dois. — A cabeça de Vernon apareceu na porta. — O chefe quer falar com vocês.

**...**

— Merda, eu sempre esqueço de juntar o lixo.

Morar sozinho era uma benção: paz, tranquilidade, privacidade, sem cobranças ou necessidade de lidar com outras pessoas e suas diferentes rotinas e aspectos pessoais. Podia fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse e como quisesse, procrastinar, arrumar a casa de seu jeito e criar sua própria grade de horários sem precisar depender de terceiros para isso. A única pessoa, porém, que se tornou a exceção da regra, que mudava tudo era o lixeiro.

Sempre imerso em suas escrituras ou descansando quando tinha mais de 5 minutos livre, não era difícil o chinês perder a hora ou se esquecer do dia exato em que o lixo do prédio era recolhido, então sempre precisava juntar toda a sujeira em um único saco enorme e sair correndo pelas escadas sempre de pantufas e robes de seda. Não era incomum topar com algum vizinho com o qual não tinha intimidade e acabar mostrando metade de seu peitoral desnudo em sua corrida desesperada, mas depois da nona semana consecutiva ele pareceu ter se acostumado. 

Já no térreo, o rapaz correu pelos carros do estacionamento como se sua vida dependesse disso e varreu o ambiente com seus olhos desfocados buscando pelo zelador, que coincidentemente estava passando em sua direção com algumas latas de lixo. Quase se jogou aos pés do homem, que pareceu se compadecer ao ver seu estado deplorável.

— Lixo? — Perguntou o funcionário.

— Lixo. — Confirmou, ofegante.

De alma lavada e satisfeito, o chinês então foi caminhando devagar na direção de um dos banheiros do térreo, onde lavou as mãos e o rosto para tirar um pouco do suor que se acumulou graças à sua corrida desesperada para jogar fora o lixo. Quando saiu, porém, novamente aquela mesma sensação ruim de estar sendo observado preencheu seu peito enquanto caminhava de volta. 

Continuou mantendo seu ritmo lento na esperança de estar apenas paranóico, mas quanto mais lento andava pior o aperto em seu peito ficava. Não soube exatamente quando, mas de repente suas passadas estavam tão largas que ele praticamente já estava correndo em direção às escadas novamente como se isso fosse lhe salvar de um possível destino ruim. Como sempre o azar estava respirando em sua nuca, pois logo dedos longos fecharam-se em volta de seu pulso num aperto firme.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha inteira de Minghao e ele arregalou os olhos, começando a suar frio em quantidades torrenciais por lugares extremos e diferenciados. Engoliu em seco e apertou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de se virar uma vez só enquanto sua mão livre tentava buscar o pequeno canivete que sempre levava em seu bolso quando saía. O que viu, porém, lhe trouxe um misto de alívio e raiva.

— Podemos conversar? — Era Mingyu, seu ex.

Kim Mingyu era um rapaz lindo, encantador. Conheceu seu futuro parceiro ainda na faculdade enquanto cursava fotografia e passou praticamente o curso inteiro nutrindo sentimentos por ele, mas só teve coragem de chamá-lo depois de formados. O que começou com um rolo simples e sem compromisso logo evoluiu para um namoro de dois anos, que era praticamente um modelo de relacionamento para aqueles que conheciam os dois.

O que nenhum deles sabia era a necessidade extrema de Mingyu de ser o centro das atenções de seu namorado, sempre o controlando e o impedindo de crescer para que continuassem colados em quase 100% do tempo — além do ciúmes beirando o doentio com amizades e contatos profissionais do escritor em ascensão. Exausto de todos aqueles abusos, o chinês terminou com o rapaz e lhe baniu da sua vida ao ponto de proibi-lo na portaria de subir até seu apartamento. Já eram três anos sem se envolver com ele, e as coisas estavam perfeitas assim.

Bem, ao menos para o chinês. Das incontáveis vezes que Minghao precisou mudar de número graças à inúmeras ligações indesejadas ou vazamentos indevidos, pelo menos três delas eram culpa exclusiva de Kim Mingyu. Agora formado, ele trabalhava como jornalista (e, secreta e ilegalmente, como paparazzi) e não tinha tanto tempo de inferniza-lo, mas parecia ter tirado uma folga apenas para fazê-lo.

— Nós podemos conversar? — Mingyu perguntou outra vez, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Minghao revirou os olhos e puxou seu pulso com violência, esfregando o local que ficou suavemente marcado pelas pontas dos dedos alheios. Suspirou e massageou as têmporas, já cansado daquilo.

— Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você há três anos. Por que eu ia mudar de ideia agora? — Indagou revirando os olhos novamente. — E é melhor sair daqui antes que algum segurança te veja e acabe te expulsando, você ainda tá proibido de entrar.

Querendo evitar qualquer tipo de conversa ou investida desnecessária o chinês deu as costas ao outro e saiu andando, resolvendo esconder-se atrás de um carro ao invés de entrar direto no prédio para garantir que o outro não estava lhe seguindo ou acompanhado de alguém. Logo Mingyu foi embora e o rapaz pôde suspirar aliviado, se levantando e esbarrando em alguém.

Por pouco o chinês não foi ao chão, mas o corpo rígido parado no meio do caminho quase lhe fez tomar uma queda feia. Se levantou e já estava pronto para se desculpar, foi quando viu aquele sobretudo preto e o chapéu cobrindo parte do rosto. Era um rapaz bem alto e ele parecia se aproveitar disso, pois foi se aproximando e fazendo o Xu se encolher cada vez mais até suas costas tocarem o carro, lhe impedindo de fugir. Pensou em gritar por socorro, mas sua voz simplesmente não saía e todo mundo resolveu sumir naquele momento.

— Um mês.

Quando estava totalmente encurralado, aquele rosto lhe pareceu ser conhecido. A voz não era nem um pouco familiar, mas olhar naqueles olhos felinos era como visitar um parque de diversões que costumava visitar na infância. Até perceber o quão sem-graça são os brinquedos. E perigosos. E talvez a trava solte quando estiver dando uma voltinha num loop duplo. Aquele olhar era assustadoramente penetrante e familiar, mas a memória lhe falhava.

Não teve muito tempo para lembrar-se daquele homem porque logo ele já estava lhe dando as costas e caminhando para longe. Num único segundo que usou para fechar os olhos e recobrar a calma, o estranho já havia sumido completamente como se nunca estivesse estado lá. Trêmulo e confuso, tudo o que Minghao conseguiu fazer foi dar a volta no bloco para pegar o elevador, pois sabia que estava tremendo demais para subir tantos lances de escada.


	8. Oito.

Quando chegou em seu apartamento a ficha ainda não havia caído e Minghao ainda estava tentando processar aquele encontro assustador e estranho. Deitou na cama e mexeu no celular por alguns minutos antes de resolver cochilar por alguns minutos, mas finalmente ele pareceu se lembrar de quem era aquele homem e seu coração acelerou tão rápido que precisou agarrar o peito, caindo no chão enquanto sentia a dor lhe consumir.

Flashes e memórias distorcidas de dez anos atrás começaram a invadir a cabeça do rapaz que já latejava de dor assim como seu peito, que doía e pulsava tão rápido que lhe deu a leve impressão de que estava passando por uma taquicardia. Sua mão trêmula agarrou-se na beirada da mesa de canto e então ele içou seu corpo, se jogando de cara no colchão e gritando abafado. Virou-se de barriga pra cima e puxou o ar desesperadamente, com as duas mãos apertando o peito tão forte que suas unhas fizeram pequenos machucados na pele sensível.

Wen Junhui realmente lhe encontrou para cobrar-lhe os 12232,58 yuans depois de 10 anos e não duvidava do quanto aquele homem se planejou para esse evento ao ponto de esperar por uma década inteira até encontrá-lo e seguí-lo até descobrir seu endereço e uma forma de lhe cobrar. Ele inclusive poderia ter acabado com sua vida ali mesmo, mas aparentemente queria torturá-lo psicologicamente, lhe dando um bendito prazo de 30 dias.

O dinheiro definitivamente deixou de ser um problema para Minghao há 6 ou 7 anos atrás ao ponto de ter condições de pagar o agiota com juros e o que mais ele quisesse, mas definitivamente seu desespero vinha do fato de ter um agiota em sua cola justamente quando conseguiu decolar na carreira de escritor que tanto sonhou em ter. 

Não eram poucos aqueles que esperavam a menor das falhas na conduta do escritor para que ele saísse do estrelato e cedesse seu lugar a algum outro, então se a informação de que ele conseguiu chegar aonde chegou usando de métodos criminosos caísse nas mãos erradas não só sua carreira como também sua vida pessoal estariam arruinadas graças ao endurecimento das leis japonesas ao longo dos anos, quando a chegada de imigrantes cresceu.

De repente ele se lembrou de Seokmin e seus dedos trêmulos buscaram o telefone, mas sua coragem se esvaiu por completo num piscar de olhos. Ele definitivamente não podia saber daquilo, tampouco Jihoon, que já lhe conhecia há muito mais tempo e também não tinha ciência de seu passado sombrio. Mordeu o lábio inferior e cambaleou até o espelho, podendo ver então algumas marcas quase sumindo em seu dorso depois da noite no bordel.

Não demorou muito para que associasse as coisas e então vestisse um casaco de pele de onça por cima de sua blusa branca e bermuda preta, escondendo sua falta de estilo naquele momento. Colocou em seu bolso algumas notas e um maço de cigarros, pedindo um carro particular então naquela mesma rua próxima à Kabukicho.

Desceu do veículo e foi caminhando tranquilamente pelo trajeto já decorado, quase como se fosse um homem da vida prestes a fazer algo muito errado (não que financiar estabelecimentos irregulares vinculados à profissões criminalizadas fosse o correto a se fazer) naqueles becos escuros. Saiu e rapidamente se misturou com os transeuntes, dando seus passos rápidos até finalmente chegar em seu destino: Scandale. A fila estava pequena então logou entrou e deixou a cabeça um pouco baixa, ainda querendo tomar cuidado pois já estava se arriscando mais do que suficiente. O segurança lhe liberou e então ele começou a buscar por Vernon.

— Espera aí um pouquinho, rapaz. 

O chinês congelou no lugar por meros segundos antes de se virar na direção da voz que lhe chamou, tão potente em meio a todo os sons do bordel. Uma mão tocou seu ombro e logo o homem loiro estava com os braços entrelaçados em seu pescoço, lhe olhando com seus olhos castanhos enquanto sorria. Se não fosse pelas correntes de ouro sobre o robe de seda vermelha, o Xu facilmente confundiria aquele homem com um dos prostitutos e pediria por seus serviços.

— Esse seu rostinho... — O estranho murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Ele é tão familiar, querido. De onde conheço você?

— E-Eu não faço ideia. Tem certeza que não me confundiu com alguém? — Minghao riu sem graça, tentando esquivar-se do olhar penetrante que aquele rapaz estava lhe lançando. Uma áurea sexual fortíssima emanava dele. 

— Seu rosto é único demais pra ser confundido. — O loiro piscou, fazendo o outro engolir em seco. — Uma celebridade, talvez… Não se preocupe, docinho, ninguém vai saber que esteve aqui. Divirta-se.

Um selinho foi deixado nos lábios do chinês e ele assistiu o estranho andar elegantemente até uma porta iluminada num canto discreto do bordel, com um letreiro bem brilhante escrito “escritório”. Talhado na porta, estava “Seungkwan”. Por instinto o jovem lambeu seus lábios e então olhou em volta, procurando pelo estrangeiro que lhe proporcionou uma noite maravilhosa de prazer.

Acabou rodando o bordel todo e não encontrou nem a sombra do rapaz, o que lhe deixou um pouco desanimado. Resolveu então tomar um drinque para não dar viagem perdida e se sentou em uma das banquetas, mas dois pares de mãos se agarrando um em cada braço seu lhe tiraram do pequeno transe que entrou enquanto o bartender preparava seu drinque.

— Procurando pelo Vernon? — Um dos rapazes que lhe agarrou perguntou, dando um sorrisinho pequeno. Seu rosto era bonito e seus cabelos eram azuis, bem chamativos.

— É uma pena, ele tá de folga hoje. Eu sou o Jeonghan e ele é o Jisoo. Por que não vem se divertir com a gente? — O outro disse, fazendo um bico. Seus cabelos eram longos e castanhos, caindo em fios lisos por seus ombros. — Garanto que não vai se arrepender…

**...**

Os gemidos arrastados e agudos de Joshua ecoavam enquanto o rosto de Minghao escondia-se debaixo de sua bunda. Abaixou-se e então roubou um beijo de Jeonghan, que tirou a ereção do fundo de sua garganta para retomar o ar. Logo os dois revezavam num boquete desajeitado, que fez o jovem escritor praticamente se derreter na cama enquanto gemia abafado, dando seu melhor para agradar o prostituto sentado em seu rosto.

Os dois parceiros trocaram olhares de cumplicidade e então se afastaram do ruivo, que precisou de alguns minutos se recuperando antes de entender o que estava acontecendo. Uma camisinha foi vestida em sua ereção e ele sorriu de lado, acolhendo o azulado em seu colo enquanto o acastanhado ficava entre suas pernas, também usando o látex lubrificado.

Calmamente o americano alinhou o pau alheio entre suas nádegas antes de forçar-se para baixo, fechando seus olhos em deleite e deixando um suspiro baixo escapar de seus lábios rosados. Atrás de si estava o moreno, que então forçou sua glande encapada no anel de músculos do chinês com força o suficiente para quebrar sua resistência, preenchendo o interior quente do cliente. Os três gemeram juntos, fazendo a atmosfera do quarto ficar ainda mais quente. 

Os primeiros movimentos foram um pouco desajeitados mas logo ambos os prostitutos estavam agradando o cliente do jeito que bem sabiam. As mãos delicadas de Jisoo apoiaram-se nos ombros largos de Minghao e então começou a cavalgar com vontade, tendo as mãos do outro em suas coxas. Jeonghan usou a cintura do parceiro de apoio e deixou beijos em seus ombros e pescoço, apenas para agradar visualmente o rapaz abaixo dele enquanto entrava e saía de si com força.

De repente o chinês se ergueu com calma e usou alguns travesseiros para se recostar na cama e então poder beijar o americano, que envolveu os braços em seus ombros enquanto tomava seus lábios com vontade, entrelaçando as línguas de forma desajeitada enquanto continuava a subir e descer com o auxílio de suas pernas. O outro prostituto se ajeitou na nova posição e continuou movendo seus quadris de forma rítmica, arrancando gemidos mais dengosos do cliente.

— Meu amigo tá lá dentro, me solta! — Uma exclamação do lado de fora interrompeu a transa.

Os dois prostitutos pareceram não se importar nem um pouquinho com a interrupção, mas o chinês pareceu reconhecer o autor daquele escândalo (na porta do Scandale) e arregalou os olhos, delicadamente sinalizando para que os rapazes lhe deixassem sair da cama. Espiou pela varanda de vidro e então suspirou profundamente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. O rapaz de cabelos longos veio atrás de si e olhou também, prendendo o riso.

O movimento tinha diminuído um pouco por causa do horário então por sorte não tinha ninguém do lado de fora olhando aquele show, mas mesmo assim os seguranças e o loiro que havia lhe parado estavam na calçada olhando para um Seokmin em completo estado de surto sendo segurado por um Soonyoung curioso que estava passando naquele momento e reconheceu o secretário. 

— Você é o amigo dele? — Jeonghan perguntou, segurando o riso. 

— Sou. — Minghao respondeu, num tom amargo. 

O rapaz apenas se deu por vencido e começou a procurar suas roupas largadas no chão, fazendo os dois prostitutos trocarem olhares risonhos e penosos discretamente. Joshua se levantou da cama ainda pelado e buscou um cigarro na gaveta da mesinha de canto, caminhando na direção do cliente já vestido.

— Quanto preciso pagar? — O ruivo perguntou, recebendo uma risadinha como resposta.

— Metade do que pagaria. É cortesia. — O azulado piscou e tirou algumas notas do bolso traseiro do outro, colocando o cigarro entre seus lábios sem receber resistência. — É de brinde. 

Minghao apenas riu sem graça e esperou o prostituto acender seu cigarro, acenando com a cabeça. Logo saiu do quarto, sem sequer perceber que Vernon estava escondido atrás da cortina desde que ele foi atendido, trocando olhares discretos e secretos com Jeonghan o tempo inteiro.

— Ei, ruivinho! — Jeonghan disse, colocando a cabeça para fora da cortina. — Tem uma saída de funcionários nos fundos, pode sair por lá. 

— Valeu. 

Seguindo as instruções do prostituto Minghao conseguiu pegar uma rua deserta e então rapidamente chegou em um local seguro, pedindo um Uber até em casa. Quando entrou no apartamento e se despiu das roupas se lembrou que precisava conversar com Seokmin e suspirou, discando o número do rapaz enquanto se acomodava em seu sofá.

— Minghao, por que você tava num puteiro?! — Foi a primeira coisa que o acastanhado gritou.

— Primeiro, como você me achou? E segundo… Eu preciso mesmo explicar?

— Eu instalei um rastreador no seu telefone, mas isso não é o foco agora! — Seokmin parecia estar envergonhado depois das perguntas alheias mas não se deteve. — Será que você não consegue ficar um dia sequer sem fazer alguma coisa que vai estragar completamente a sua vida profissional ou pessoal?

— Sinceramente? Não. — Minghao tentou brincar, mas apenas recebeu como resposta o silêncio de um amigo muito preocupado. — Olha, eu só queria transar, tá bem? Eu tô estressado ao extremo. Eu não quero transar com nenhum fã e creio que também não vai rolar com você, então é com aqueles caras que eu preciso me divertir. 

— ...só me avisa da próxima vez, ok? Me sinto um amigo e secretário inútil toda vez que te encontro em situações ruins porque parece que eu não sirvo pra te ajudar com nada.

O desabafo triste de Seokmin fez um peso enorme de culpa cair nas costas de Minghao e ele engoliu em seco, pensando em começar a ser mais honesto com seu fiel escudeiro e abrir o jogo sobre seu passado sujo. Apesar disso essa vontade logo sumiu e ele apenas respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de pensar em palavras de consolo. 

— Me desculpa, Seokmin. Você é um secretário maravilhoso. E um amigo melhor ainda. — O elogio fez o acastanhado sorrir do outro lado da linha. — Eu prometo que vou ser mais honesto com você daqui pra frente. Sério.

Mas, de novo, Minghao era um mentiroso de primeira categoria.

— Então pode começar agora. — Seokmin era sagaz. — Me explica como você conhece o Soonyoung. E direito, dessa vez.

— Ele e Jihoon foram namorados por um tempo, mas aí o Jihoon descobriu que ele era um traficante de drogas e terminou tudo com ele depois de quase ser preso. — Sanou a curiosidade do amigo, que murmurou um “ah” baixinho. — Por que, quer se envolver com ele?

— O que?! Não! — O acastanhado ficou nervoso, fazendo o ruivo rir. 

— Relaxa, só tô brincando. Mas, olha, o Soonyoung é perigoso. Eu e ele somos só conhecidos porque até eu sei que não é bom ficar andando junto com ele. — Minghao avisou. — Toma cuidado com ele, ouviu? Me promete que não vai ficar andando com ele. 

— Relaxa, ele só me ajudou porque lembrou de mim. Não me meto com essas coisas, não.

— Tá certo então. Vou tomar um banho e descansar. Tchau.

— Tchau!


	9. Nove.

**Uma semana depois.**

Não estava sendo um trabalho fácil para nenhum dos dois policiais coreanos se adaptar à nova rotina depois que uma onda de denúncias e novos casos começou a acontecer, além da “Operação Xian”, que era o caso em que ambos estavam atuando na Coreia do Sul antes de serem transferidos. Uma pausa era algo raro e as folgas estavam bem longe de chegar, então descansar não era uma opção.

Porém, num dia, a sorte resolveu sorrir à favor de Jeon Wonwoo. Correndo pela delegacia com muita pressa, o rapaz foi logo buscando por seu superior coreano o mais rápido que podia enquanto abraçava o monte de arquivos contra seu peito como se fossem o bem mais precioso de todos. Vez ou outra acabava esbarrando em algum colega de trabalho mas só tinha tempo de curvar-se rapidamente em desculpas, pois estava morrendo de pressa.

— Senhor investigador Choi! — Bateu continência depois de bater na porta do escritório, recebendo a atenção do próprio.

— Entre, Wonwoo.

O avermelhado entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando-se na cadeira vaga. O outro tinha os braços cruzados, fazendo seus músculos se destacarem graças à farda arrochada, observando seu subordinado tirar alguns papéis da pequena pasta parda antes de colocá-los em seu campo de visão, lhe forçando a colocar seus óculos de grau para ler o que estava escrito.

— Consegui achar um homem, um único homem que tinha telefone naquele bairro pobre em Shenzhen. — Explicou ao seu chefe, enquanto o mesmo lia os arquivos. — Ele trabalha na metrópole então caminhava o vilarejo inteiro até chegar no emprego.

— Oficial Jeon… — O moreno murmurou, abaixando os óculos e encarando o rapaz por cima deles. — Perdoe-me, mas o que isso tem a ver com o caso que estamos investigando?

— Esse homem diz ter visto dois rapazes negociando em um vilarejo pobre de Shenzhen há cerca de 10 anos atrás. — Wonwoo explicou, fazendo os olhos alheios brilharem. — Nesse mesmo período duas pessoas foram assassinadas nesse mesmo local, com diferença de um mês, e de acordo com a testemunha um dos rapazes pode ser o responsável por essas mortes.

— E ele tem algum nome? — Seungcheol indagou, olhando os papéis. 

— Não ainda. Dois agentes daqui foram enviados até o tal vilarejo para coletar mais informações, mas não se sabe ainda o nome exato de nenhum suspeito. — Jeon explicou, engolindo em seco. — Já é um progresso, em um mês e meio investigando o caso na Coreia não conseguimos uma única pista sequer.

— O telefone… — O investigador murmurou de repente.

O Choi se levantou de supetão e tirou o telefone do gancho, discando com certa pressa o número impresso em um dos papéis que seu subordinado lhe trouxe. Bateu o pé em nervosismo enquanto a chamada não era atendida e cruzou os braços, tendo o olhar nervoso do outro policial em si. O escritório ficou emergido em silêncio até que o mais velho estalou a língua no céu da boca em frustração, colocando o telefone de volta no gancho e se sentando enquanto massageava suas têmporas.

— Nada? — O avermelhado perguntou. 

— Nada. — O moreno respondeu, com a frustração nítida em sua expressão. — Quero que volte ao seu posto e ministre chamadas de 40 em 40 minutos. Se alguém atender, me avise imediatamente.

— Sim, senhor investigador Choi.

**...**

Depois de quase quatro dias sem nenhum tipo de aparição em público, Minghao finalmente retornou às suas atividades com um encontro de fãs organizado em um shopping local. A notícia de que o rapaz estava bem e convocando seus leitores fiéis rodou não só a cidade como também cidades vizinhas e em menos de sete horas todos os ingressos estavam esgotados, o que não era novidade se tratando da popularidade do escritor. 

Finalmente o dia do encontro de fãs chegou e então o chinês estava no local do evento, vestindo um moletom verde e calça jeans — por causa do frio, seus planos de se vestir elegantemente foram por água abaixo e ele precisou priorizar a temperatura ao invés da elegância. Seokmin tinha lhe trago um pouco de água e uma massa folhada bem leve, então dessa vez não estava enjoado como da última vez que foi visto em público.

Não demorou muito para subir no pequeno palco improvisado e sorrir ao ouvir os gritos eufóricos de seus fãs. Apesar de toda a merda que precisava aguentar por causa de seu trabalho e todo o dano irreversível causado em seu emocional e psicológico, as pessoas que amavam suas obras e o apoiavam acima de tudo eram a força que estava lhe mantendo de pé durante todos aqueles anos difíceis. Seu sorriso era verdadeiro, de orelha a orelha.

Com a ajuda dos organizadores do evento, calmamente os fãs foram fazendo uma fila para terem seus livros autografados. O chinês conversava com eles, sorria, tirava fotos, segurava suas mãos e até mesmo dava um ou dois spoilers para fazer o dia de alguém mais feliz; em eventos como aqueles, os paparazzis, stalkers e fotógrafos se esbaldavam com as fotos raras do rapaz rindo e se divertindo como o jovem que era, já que havia um padrão secreto entre os escritores de manter a pose mais séria e esnobe o possível até mesmo em momentos como aquele.

Já era o quinquagésimo-terceiro livro que o chinês assinava quando uma figura estranhamente familiar apareceu em sua frente, usando um sobretudo preto. Os seguranças haviam pensado em barrar quem quer que fosse aquela pessoa, mas ela tinha comprado seu ingresso como todos os outros e conseguiu entrar na fila. Os óculos que escondiam o rosto alheio subiram até seus fios rosados e os olhos do ruivo se arregalaram um pouco quando ele finalmente reconheceu Lee Chan. 

— Evento bonito, não é? — O mais novo murmurou, sorrindo de lado.

— O que tá fazendo aqui? — O chinês murmurou entredentes, tentando fingir uma expressão melhor que a que realmente queria fazer naquele momento. — Você não se cansa de tentar me sabotar?

— Finalmente eu me cansei, porque descobri que você vai se sabotar sozinho. — O coreano falou, fazendo a expressão minimamente irritada do ruivo se tornar preocupada. — É melhor aproveitar enquanto você pode. 

Não sabia se aquilo era uma ameaça ou um aviso, mas não gostou nem um pouco do tom que seu rival usou e da expressão que fez ao dizer aquelas palavras maliciosas. Estava pronto para chamar um dos seguranças e retirar o rapaz dali quando de repente ele colocou um livro sobre a pequena mesa, esperando seu autógrafo. Diante das câmeras, o mais velho não teve escolha a não ser assinar o maldito livro com as mãos tremendo de raiva. 

— Seu tempo está contado, Minghao. — O rosado piscou, se levantando e saindo.

Minghao assistiu Chan sair do pequeno palco e descer os degraus calmamente enquanto ajeitava seu disfarce, desaparecendo completamente na multidão de fãs. O resto do encontro seguiu normalmente mas muitos fãs notaram o quão tenso e incomodado o escritor parecia estar, lançando sorrisos cada vez mais mecânicos e forçados. O evento acabou três horas depois e então o rapaz estava livre para ir. 

Conseguiu despistar Seokmin depois de avisá-lo que iria dar uma volta para espairecer, provavelmente indo no café de Jihoon, e dispensou seus seguranças, saindo do shopping depois que os fãs e paparazzis desistiram de esbarrar com o rapaz discretamente para lhe arrancar alguma informação pessoal. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans e então começou a caminhar com pressa, querendo chegar logo em casa. 

Aquela mesma sensação perfurante de estar sendo observado acometeu o Xu, mas nem mesmo isso deteve seus passos apressados. Será que Chan descobriu sobre as drogas? Talvez sobre o puteiro? Por que seu tempo estava contado? Todas aquelas perguntas estavam deixando o rapaz tonto, que já estava tendo dificuldades na tarefa de alcançar seu apartamento. 

Finalmente depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade o chinês chegou em seu condomínio e fez seu caminho até o elevador, se escorando no vidro enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas caírem — talvez de desespero, talvez de raiva, talvez de cansaço. A porta se abriu e ele buscou suas chaves no bolso, colocando a chave no miolo da porta, mas foi prensado na mesma com violência antes de sequer poder entrar em casa. 

Lá estava ele, Wen Junhui. Dessa vez suas roupas eram mais casuais e menos discretas, como se ele já não estivesse mais tentando se esconder ou passar despercebido. Usou de sua força para prender as duas mãos de Minghao contra a madeira e se aproximou, escaneando bem a expressão amedrontada que o mais novo estava fazendo enquanto era encurralado bem ali em seu apartamento. 

— Três semanas. 

De novo, uma única frase. O acastanhado soltou o mais baixo e então virou-se de costas, começando a caminhar na direção das escadas e descê-las sem pressa. Minghao se escorou na porta de olhos arregalados e respirou fundo, destrancando a porta com dificuldades graças ao tremor nas mãos.

— Hao, espera!

O chinês deu um pulo e se virou, mas quase murchou de alívio quando viu seu melhor amigo subindo o último degrau de escada e se apoiando em seus joelhos, respirando com dificuldades depois de ter subido todos aqueles lances de escada. Jihoon notou que o estranho com quem esbarrou na escadaria tinha vindo do andar do ruivo e também percebeu seu nervosismo nítido, mas resolveu não comentar nada e apenas entrou enquanto seu amigo ainda não estava desmaiado. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto moviam-se de forma automática: Minghao foi direto tomar um banho enquanto Jihoon se despiu e pegou uma das camisas do mais novo para vestir, se jogando em sua cama king size. Quando o chinês saiu do banho, os dois ficaram deitados lado a lado e não demorou muito para que estivessem se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã, com direito a mão boba e puxão de cabelo. 

— Hoje eu consegui uma folga e comprei um beck do Soonyoung… — Jihoon murmurou enquanto Minghao distribuia beijos em seu pescoço, recebendo uma olhada rápida que significava o quanto o outro queria fumar aquele baseado. — E seu secretário tava lá completamente chapado com ele. 

O detalhe fez o chinês parar o que estava fazendo para gargalhar, sendo acompanhado pelo melhor amigo. Logo o baseado estava aceso e os dois começaram a fumar depois de um dia estressante, como dois jovens amigos.


	10. Dez.

Muitas profissões são arriscadas. Algumas em geral, outras na execução, algumas se tratam de vida, outras de reputação, mas é um fato que muitas profissões podem ter mais a perder do que a ganhar. Uma dessas profissões era ser paparazzi, e muitos entravam nessa vida mesmo sabendo de todos os contras que ultrapassaram os prós. 

Uma dessas pessoas era Kim Mingyu. Estava cansado de tentar ascender na carreira de forma convencional e, depois que perdeu o amor de sua vida, ganhou tempo de sobra para infernizar a vida das outras pessoas e descolar muito dinheiro com invasão de privacidade e outros crimes. Acabou perdendo o medo de ter sua vida acabada há muito tempo e então aquele era seu novo ganha-pão secreto quando sabia que podia ganhar mais dinheiro do que como jornalista. 

Naquele dia em especial estava cobrindo um pedido peculiar e muito interessante, feito a si há mais de dois meses atrás, mas só havia aceitado recentemente depois de muito pensar. Seu nervosismo era tanto que suas mãos tremiam, fazendo com que a câmera desfocasse do que estava tentando capturar em foto. Triscou a língua no céu da boca, frustrado.

Fechou um dos olhos e aproximou o rosto da câmera, dando um zoom sutil em seu alvo enquanto seu dedo apertava o botão de fotografar, registrando os momentos pedidos por seu cliente. Um sorriso pequeno foi crescendo no canto de sua boca ao perceber o quão boas as fotos estavam ficando, a adrenalina fazendo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

— Posso ver o que está fazendo, rapaz? — Uma voz lhe assustou, quase lhe fazendo derrubar a câmera.

Quando se virou de costas, encontrou um homem comum. Estava usando um agasalho marrom e calça jeans, mas mesmo que estivesse coberto dos pés à cabeça seus braços malhados e coxas grossas se destacavam contra os diferentes tecidos, mostrando que aquele simples cidadão não era um fracote qualquer. 

— Hm… Não. — Mingyu respondeu depois de crispar os lábios, apertando os dedos em volta de sua preciosa câmera. 

— Temo que posso, sim. — O estranho insistiu e remexeu no bolso do casaco, estendendo a mão na altura do rosto do mais alto. — Oficial Choi Seungcheol, da 3º divisão da KOBAN. 

Era um distintivo. O homem parado em sua frente era um policial á paisana e havia acabado de negar um pedido dele. Segurando a câmera contra o peito por alguns momentos, o fotógrafo suspirou discretamente e estendeu o objeto na direção da mão livre de Seungcheol, que abriu um sorriso pequeno. O guardou no bolso do casaco e deu um acenar de cabeça.

— Você fez a decisão certa, filho. — O policial disso, num tom que poderia ser claramente perdido entre o aviso e o conselho. 

Assistindo sua câmera profissional ser levada junto com as fotos que passou mais de duas semanas tirando, o jovem apenas suspirou em frustração mais uma vez e engoliu em seco, discando o número já conhecido enquanto caminhava para um local mais discreto, visto que seu esconderijo já tinha sido descoberto pelo oficial da lei.

A chamada demorou algum tempo até ser aceita, tempo o suficiente para que Kim Mingyu reunisse um pouco mais de coragem, mas então logo conseguiu ouvir o som ambiente do outro lado da linha com alguns pequenos chiados telefônicos, mostrando que seu cliente estava apenas esperando que ele falasse algo como sempre fazia.

— Eu não vou conseguir entregar as fotos pra você amanhã. — Disse num tom cuidadoso, quase como se estivesse testando as águas antes de entrar. — Houve um… imprevisto.

— Não estou investindo tanto dinheiro em você pra que imprevistos aconteçam, Mingyu. — A voz do outro lado foi severa, o tom seco indicando o quão infeliz o outro estava. — O que foi esse tal “imprevisto”? Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa.

— Um policial à paisana levou minha câmera. Eu não o vi chegando nem nada, ele só apareceu do nada e me pediu a câmera. Eu não quis dar porque achei que era um estranho qualquer, mas aí ele me mostrou o distintivo e insistiu. Se eu não desse, ele poderia me prender. — Mingyu explicou, nervoso. — Eu posso tentar tirar novas fotos com alguma outra câmera minha, mas vou precisar tomar mais cuidado. 

A ligação caiu em silêncio com o paparazzi suando frio debaixo de seu sobretudo marrom e o cliente pensando, até que puxou o ar entre os dentes e chamou a atenção do fotógrafo graças ao som. Ou ele tinha tido alguma ideia, ou estava prestes a pedir um reembolso para contratar alguém melhor. 

— Não me importa, pode ser com a câmera de um celular qualquer, o que seja, só preciso das fotos o mais rápido possível. Não tenho tempo a perder. — Usou uma entonação clara e imperativa, demonstrando que aquilo era mais uma ordem do que um simples pedido. — E é melhor não me aprontar mais nada, ouviu? Eu estou te pagando só por algumas fotos mais dinheiro do que você já recebeu em três meses de trabalho ilegal, então não me deixe na mão. 

— Certo, certo. — O Kim assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior com força ao ponto de sentir o gosto de ferro.

Pelo visto o cliente não tinha mais nenhuma reclamação ou ameaça a fazer, pois logo a ligação foi encerrada e o rapaz pôde respirar aliviado. Esfregando o rosto com as mãos para afastar os cabelos que grudaram em sua testa graça ao suor, Mingyu engoliu em seco e encostou a cabeça contra o muro em que estava apoiado, tremendo. Depois daquele trabalho ele definitivamente voltaria a trabalhar honestamente, pois dinheiro nenhum comprava a dignidade que estava perdendo ao fazer a pior coisa que poderia fazer.

**...**

Desde que colocou os pés no Japão, as investigações de Wen Junhui estavam sendo meticulosas ao extremo. 

Ele já suspeitava de Minghao como suspeitava de todos os seus clientes então no dia seguinte já estava esperando o rapaz na frente de sua casa depois da 00:00, mas ele não apareceu. Assim se seguiu por uma semana, um mês, um ano, logo já eram três anos visitando aquela casa pobre do vilarejo periférico sem ver sequer a sombra do rapaz. Resolveu aceitar que tinha sido enganado. 

A ideia de matar toda a família do chinês como vingança e forma de fazê-lo voltar passou por sua cabeça, mas de repente se lembrou das palavras que o jovem usou para lhe convencer naquela noite fria de luar — a única coisa que unia aquele lar era o sangue. Além disso, sentia que a morte seria um prêmio para aquelas pessoas mórbidas e miseráveis, que sequer prestaram-se a buscar pelo rapaz mesmo depois dele desaparecer completamente sem deixar nenhum rastro. Pouco tempo depois a casa ficou vazia, mas nenhum morador local sabia onde os Xu foram parar. 

Mais sete anos se passaram e o agiota continuou sua vida, rico como sempre foi. O dinheiro que herdou de sua família sempre lhe deixou viver sua vida de luxo ao ponto de lhe fazer começar no ramo criminal justamente por não ter mais com o que gastar toda aquela grana, e mesmo depois de tantos anos ele ainda era endinheirado. Seus clientes só aumentavam, agora um pouco menos caloteiros graças ao golpe que endureceu o jovem, então o propósito de se divertir havia se perdido entre a década. 

O que reacendeu sua vontade e sadismo foi aquela bendita notícia. Estava saboreando uma bebida chique importada enquanto lustrava o cano de sua arma quando o noticiário mostrou o novo filme japonês que estava cotado para arrecadar mais de cinco milhões em seu primeiro fim de semana nos cinemas. Não prestou muita atenção em tudo aquilo, até que aquele nome veio a tona. Xu Minghao.

Quase como uma epifania, Junhui deitou a cabeça para trás e começou a gargalhar, com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas incontrolavelmente. Passou três anos visitando aquele vilarejo imundo em busca de Xu Minghao sem conseguir sucesso e de repente a informação de onde o rapaz estava e como estava vivendo caiu bem em seu colo sem que ele sequer procurasse. 

A primeira coisa que pensou foi em caçá-lo e matá-lo logo de cara, mas de repente uma ideia melhor lhe veio à mente — uma ideia que traria de volta os velhos tempos, quando ele torturava seus clientes devedores e vítimas psicologicamente com todos os requintes de crueldade. 10 anos haviam se passado, algumas poucas semanas não iriam lhe matar.

Foi logo contatando um hacker e um stalker, que lhe cederam não só o bairro onde Minghao morava como também alguns dos lugares em que ele costumava frequentar regularmente. Arrumou uma acomodação simples e então comprou as passagens, arrumando suas malas rumo a sua nova aventura na terra do sol nascente. Não demorou muito para localizar seu alvo e descobrir não só os locais secretos que ele frequentava como também as figuras peculiares que o cercavam, como por exemplo um prostituto, um fotógrafo obcecado e um traficante. De quebra descobriu sobre um suposto policial rondando a área, então a brincadeira só ficou mais divertida.

Abriu-se a temporada de caça e Minghao era a presa de Junhui, o mais sádico dos caçadores.


	11. Onze.

Ao mesmo tempo que algumas pessoas se arriscavam pois não tinham nada a perder, algumas arriscavam tudo mesmo tendo muito a perder. E mesmo que esse muito fosse de fato muito, essas pessoas pareciam não dar a mínima para as consequências que essas perdas trariam à longo prazo. Uma dessas pessoas, obviamente, era Choi Seungcheol. 

Sua carreira foi construída ao longo do tempo: começou na mais baixa das patentes depois que passou no concurso público, para a felicidade de sua família humilde que não poderia pagar, mas em pouco tempo foi decolando quando conseguiu resolver os mais importantes e complicados casos. Não demorou muito para que se tornasse chefe investigador da polícia e conquistasse não só muito dinheiro como também prestígio social e admiração de seus colegas e subordinados da delegacia, o que era o sonho de qualquer pessoa em qualquer área.

Apesar disso, muitos não sabiam dar valor ao que tinham e aquele estava começando a se tornar o caso do coreano, que estava colocando sua carreira e ficha limpa em risco por causa de um prostituto. O rapaz azulado ficou em sua cabeça desde o dia daquela ocorrência em Kabukicho e desde então não teve sequer uma única noite de sono em paz, sonhando acordado com aquele rapaz tão atraente e misterioso que lhe fez deixar seus deveres cívicos de lado e sucumbir aos seus gostos pessoais. 

O pior de tudo não era apenas cometer infrações no trabalho, mas fora dele também. Não era por nada que Seungcheol estava usando um casaco pesado e uma máscara cirúrgica abafada em plena noite quente, quase cozinhando debaixo daqueles panos. Seu disfarce não era por nada, pois finalmente estava indo em direção ao puteiro que tanto desejou visitar desde que encontrou com sua obsessão. 

Não teve vergonha de pedir que o carro particular lhe deixasse na porta do prostíbulo e pagou ao motorista, descendo do veículo perto da fila em que se enfiou. Algumas pessoas estavam esperando para entrar então levaram mais alguns bons minutos até que apenas alguns passos e peças de roupa separassem o policial do prostituto, mas logo assim que foi liberado pelo segurança uma figura estranha lhe prensou contra a parede, fazendo com que ambos se misturassem. 

— O que um policial faz aqui, disfarçado no meu puteiro? — O loiro perguntou, colocando a pequena faca que segurava contra o pescoço alheio. 

A primeira reação do mais alto foi levar a mão na direção do bolso, mas a mão do outro rapaz foi mais rápida e logo ele estava preso, com um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo ao que a lâmina se afundou ainda mais em sua garganta, lhe fazendo puxar o ar entre os dentes por causa da ardência repentina. 

— Vou perguntar de novo. O que está fazendo no meu puteiro, Choi Seungcheol? — O tom do outro era mais sério, fazendo os olhos do outro caçarem qualquer direção que não fosse o rosto alheio. A mão que segurava a sua de repente segurou seu rosto, lhe forçando a olhar o rapaz. Não parecia ser um simples prostituto. — É melhor não se esquecer que você pode ser um policial quando está fardado, mas aqui dentro você é um mero civil e vai ser tratado como tal. 

Seungcheol percorreu os olhos pelo puteiro em busca de ajuda mas tudo o que via eram prostitutos se despindo, dançando e bebendo com os clientes. Alguns até mesmo encaravam a cena com divertimento no olhar, quase como se já estivessem acostumados a ver clientes sendo rendidos e ameaçados com armas brancas todas as noites. 

— Seungkwan?

Uma voz se fez presente no meio daqueles sons todos e, caminhando feito um anjo, um rapaz foi calmamente ficar entre o policial e o aparentemente dono do prostíbulo. Sua bunda prensou-se entre as pernas do moreno, que fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em coisas tristes para não ficar excitado bem enquanto estava sendo ameaçado com uma faca. 

— Ele veio pra ver você? — Seungkwan perguntou, recebendo um acenar de cabeça do prostituto. — Tudo bem então. Fica de olho nele.

Abaixando a faca que apontava no pescoço já melado de sangue do outro, o dono do bordel guardou a faca na barra de sua cueca e se virou depois de lançar um olhar pesado ao policial disfarçado, caminhando até seu escritório pessoal e desaparecendo. O prostituto de cabelos longos se virou na direção do Choi e negou com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso. 

— Vem comigo, já sei quem você veio ver. — Falou, puxando o outro pelo pulso. 

Meio em choque o rapaz foi arrastado pelo prostituto, atravessando aquele mar de pessoas bêbadas e excitadas dançando. Subiu um lance de escadas ainda sendo puxado pela mão e atravessou um corredor extenso, ouvindo uma sintonia de pessoas fodendo escandalosamente em todos os quartos possíveis. Suas bochechas queimaram um pouco, mas não teve tempo para a timidez quando o acastanhado puxou uma cortina de plástico que revelava o último cômodo.

Seus olhos brilharam como o de uma criança vendo seus presentes de Natal e seu coração falhou algumas batidas quando colocou os olhos no rapaz deitado na cama: seus cabelos azuis estavam meio rebeldes e em seus olhos lentes claras repousavam, lhe dando um visual ainda mais etéreo. Seus lábios eram cobertos com uma fina camada de gloss transparente e suas bochechas estavam rosadas com blush, o que dava um contraste inocente com a blusa branca cropped de renda adornando o torso malhado do rapaz. Um simples short preto completava o visual, junto com a pequena tiara de anjinho em sua cabeça — o visual de Jeonghan era idêntico, tirando que sua cropped era vermelha e a tiara em sua cabeça era de diabinho. 

— Agora que salvei sua pele, você me deve algumas perguntas, senhor Choi Seungcheol. — Jeonghan, o diabinho, rodeou o mais baixo, com os olhos semicerrados. — Por que você tá aqui? Da última vez que colocou os pés aqui, você tentou prender nosso chefe e fechar nossa casa. 

A pergunta pegou o policial de jeito, que começou a suar frio. Tentou formular alguma frase coerente e até abriu a boca para dizê-la, mas nada saiu. Percebendo o nervosismo do policial, o acastanhado só fez sorrir feito um maníaco, caminhando na direção do homem e o fazendo andar para trás, na direção da cama. 

— Está aqui em uma investigação, Choi? Acha que temos algum envolvimento em algum crime? — Provocou de novo, amando afrontar o oficial da lei e vê-lo sem resposta acuado feito um cãozinho de rua. — Será que vamos ter que dar um jeito em você, pra você parar de se meter nas nossas coisas?

— Hannie, dá um descanso, vai. — O azulado pediu, se levantando.

Seungcheol foi abraçado por trás e se arrepiou por inteiro, podendo sentir a respiração quente do outro em seu ouvido. Uma mordida foi deixada em seu lóbulo e seus olhos se fecharam em deleite enquanto aproveitava o toque, se embriagando com o cheiro adocicado de seu perfume. Os dois prostitutos trocaram olhares rápidos e discretos, sorrindo ao perceberem que tiveram a mesma ideia.

— Você veio pra me ver, Cheollie? — Joshua murmurou baixinho, plantando beijos pelo pescoço do policial. — É por isso que você tá aqui?

O policial continuou sem palavras, mas dessa vez conseguiu balançar a cabeça positivamente em resposta à pergunta. Os garotos de programa sorriram de novo e então Jeonghan se ajeitou no colo do homem, que envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços enquanto usava o outro para puxar o americano e beijá-lo.

**...**

Três horas de puro sexo selvagem. Os sons dos rapazes eram os mais altos do corredor e até mesmo os outros prostitutos foram ouvir ou espiar quando terminaram seus serviços, já que até mesmo da escadaria se podia escutar os gemidos e perdidos por mais do cliente e até mesmo dos outros dois. 

A cama parou de bater na parede depois de muito tempo e então logo os três estavam nus e suados na cama, com o policial dormindo no peitoral de sua paixão enquanto o outro prostituto remexia em suas roupas caídas no chão com um sorriso sapeca adornando seus belos lábios. 

— Han, o que você tá aprontando? — Joshua sussurrou baixinho, sentindo a respiração quente e pesada do outro batendo em seu pescoço.

— Só quero saber mais dele, relaxa. Tá com medinho de sermos presos? — Jeonghan provocou, pegando a carteira do policial. Jogou um bolo de dinheiro para o parceiro e começou a ver os documentos do homem, fazendo caras e bocas enquanto fotografava tudo. — Ele tem 30 anos, só alguns meses mais velho que a gente! Bem conservado, ainda dá no couro… Por que ele não larga a corporação e vem se prostituir também? Ia virar um queridinho do Seungkwan também em dois tempos.

Os dois prostitutos riram baixinho, mas de repente um disparo do lado de fora assustou os dois e acordou o policial à paisana, que deu um pulo. O homem fez os dois rapazes se abaixarem do lado da cama e vestiu suas roupas com pressa, saindo do quarto enquanto ouvia os outros garotos de programa e clientes desesperados correndo de um lado para o outro. 

Chegou no térreo em questão de segundos e atravessou a porta depois de passar pelos seguranças, correndo para o meio da rua. Seus olhos arregalados prenderam-se na figura de sobretudo preto parada em sua frente, como um filme de velho-oeste. Uma 356 TSW estava em sua mão, apontada para cima com fumaça saindo do cano, e ele olhava em volta, parecendo achar o que procurava quando colocou os olhos em Choi e sorriu largo. 

O rapaz começou a caminhar em passos calmos em sua direção e então Seungcheol procurou desesperadamente sua arma em seus bolsos, começando a suar frio quando se lembrou que não levou sua pistola consigo por medo de ser revistado e reconhecido. Sua reação foi fingir que estava armado, mas de nada aquilo adiantou. Logo, já estava cara a cara com o estranho.

— É você o tal policial procurando por Wen Junhui? — O tom de voz usado era jocoso. — Pois saiba que o encontrou.

O outro levantou o rosto e então a luz do poste o iluminou, mostrando seu rosto jovem e seu sorriso sádico. Pela primeira vez na vida o policial sentiu algo próximo a impotência, pois estava com o alvo principal da investigação bem em sua frente e não podia prendê-lo ou matá-lo, nem mesmo chamar reforços.

— Eu lhe desejo boa sorte… — Junhui murmurou com desdém. — Choi Seungcheol. Pegue-me, se for capaz.

Derrotado e com o ego ferido, Seungcheol assistiu ao agiota caminhando pela rua deserta enquanto girava sua arma até virar num beco e desaparecer, lhe deixando sozinho e parado em estado de choque. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, querendo gritar de raiva até seu peito apertar pela falta de ar. Sentiu uma vibração no bolso e respirou fundo, tirando o telefone de lá e atendendo a ligação. 

— Alô, senhor investigador Choi? — Era Wonwoo. — Onde você está?

— N-Na rua, por quê? — Gaguejou, limpando a garganta. — Algo aconteceu?

— Preciso do senhor aqui na delegacia, descobri algo sobre a Operação Xian. 

— Já estou indo, espere um pouco. — Avisou, desligando.

Sem escolha, o rapaz apenas ajeitou suas roupas retorcidas e então tomou seu rumo, caminhando lentamente pela rua mal iluminada. Três figuras estavam paradas na porta do puteiro, todas bem distintas: Vernon o encarou como se o analisasse, Seungkwan o fitou com desconfiança e Jeonghan o observou com um sorriso no rosto, já sabendo que ainda ia encontrá-lo mais vezes e que aquela não seria sua última confusão ali. 


	12. Doze.

Em mais um episódio de teimosia Seungcheol tentou procurar em vão pelo chinês nos estabelecimentos próximos e ruas dos arredores, mas ele simplesmente desapareceu da mesma forma que apareceu. Mais frustrado ainda finalmente ele se deu por vencido e pediu um carro particular para a delegacia já que tinha deixado o seu em casa.

Desceu na frente da construção e entrou com pressa, vendo alguns poucos colegas trabalhando até tarde. Foi com pressa na direção da mesa de Wonwoo, que estava com a cara enfiada em alguns papéis antes de perceber seu superior e reverenciá-lo, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que ele chegasse mais perto da mesa.

— Consegui realizar uma ligação mais cedo com aquele número de telefone que estávamos falando sobre faz um tempo, por meio dele eu consegui uma pista crucial que vai nos fazer chegar nos culpados em menos de três semanas. — O tom do avermelhado era de pura excitação, tanta que seus olhos até brilharam encarando as papeladas e arquivos. — O morador nos deu algumas informações-chaves, dois nomes, sendo mais específico. 

O mais novo mexeu em alguns papéis e então puxou uma pasta debaixo da mesa, desenrolando o barbante que a fechava e tirando uma única de folha de lá. Haviam palavras escritas à mão e uma foto impressa, esta que fez o investigador se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça ao reconhecer o homem na imagem.

— Esse homem foi apontado como um agiota do bairro. Começou como uma lenda local, mas pelo que se sabe vários outros moradores o procuraram por dinheiro. Não há nenhuma confirmação mas ele pode ser o responsável pelas duas mortes que ocorreram há 10 anos atrás. A ficha dele é limpa, tirando por uma pequena infração de trânsito há quatro anos. E o nome dele é Wen Junhui. — Ergueu a folha, com um esboço de sorriso no canto da boca. — Mas não é o único nome e rosto que temos. Esse aqui é ainda mais peculiar. É uma… celebridade.

O policial tornou a mexer nos papéis dentro da pasta com uma felicidade palpável, mas de repente o mais velho se viu ansioso. Não soube exatamente o porquê e se pudesse voltar no tempo não teria feito aquilo, mas algo dentro de si lhe fez impulsivamente interromper seu subordinado. 

— Eu encontrei com ele hoje. Wen Junhui. — Seungcheol murmurou, chamando a atenção do outro que parou de mexer na pasta para lhe encarar com uma expressão difícil de decifrar. — Estava em Kabukicho quando ele me parou, ele sabe que estamos atrás dele.

Wonwoo crispou os lábios enquanto encarava seu chefe, os olhos percorrendo cada canto de sua expressão. Engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar enquanto guardava a pasta debaixo da mesa outra vez, sentindo-se muito estranho. Resolveu não perguntar o que seu chefe estava fazendo num distrito da luz vermelha fora de serviço, talvez fosse intromissão demais. 

**...**

— Tô indo, se cuida. Sobrou pizza no microondas. — Jihoon se despediu, fechando a porta.

Ainda nu e com gozo sujando o torso, Minghao tragou o cigarro entre os lábios e suspirou, sentindo tédio lhe atingir. Seu melhor amigo, recorrentemente seu parceiro de foda, era uma das poucas pessoas que lhe entretia no tempo livre. Seokmin também era um desses mas ultimamente o rapaz estava sempre ocupado quando o chinês o chamava para qualquer atividade fora do horário de trabalho, então ele já não era mais uma opção.

Escrever não era uma opção naquele dia de folga tão relaxante, então o rapaz se levantou com dificuldades e esfregou os olhos, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro e se levantando para tomar um banho. Quase escorregou no piso molhado e xingou baixinho, lembrando-se porque odiava quando Jihoon resolvia tomar banho em sua casa depois de transar consigo. Ligou o registro de água morna e suspirou, encostando a cabeça nos ladrilhos da parede enquanto pensava no que fazer.

Não precisou viajar muito para pensar no Scandale, mais especificamente em Vernon. Com certeza não estava apaixonado no prostituto já que a única coisa que desejava em si era seu corpo, mas o rapaz era uma ótima companhia e aparentemente também gostava de si, já que sempre fazia questão de lhe atender primeiro quando chegava no bordel. Resolveu fazer uma visita de novo, já que ainda eram nove da noite. 

Vestiu roupas simples e um enorme casaco de pele por cima para se disfarçar, colocando sua máscara e saindo do apartamento — resolveu ir andando, já que não tinha pressa de chegar. O caminho foi agradável e a brisa gelada recebeu o chinês, que agradeceu por ter se agasalhado antes de deixar a casa. 

Os passos tranquilos do escritor finalmente o levarem até à rua familiar de Kabukicho e logo ele já estava vendo aquele letreiro familiar piscando, quase como se estivesse lhe convidando para entrar. Passou pelos seguranças e foi cumprimentado por um Jeonghan mascarado, que sorriu de forma brincalhona ao lembrar-se do episódio com o amigo do cliente. 

Encontrou Vernon de costas para si, sentado em uma das banquetas do bar. Se aproximou e sentou do lado do rapaz, que tomou um pequeno susto de início mas logo abriu um sorriso ao reconhecer seu cliente favorito, lhe oferecendo seu drinque. Minghao tirou a máscara e bebeu um gole da bebida colorida, fazendo uma pequena careta e rindo junto com o prostituto.

— Quer beber mais alguma coisa, ou quer ir direto lá pra cima? — Vernon indagou, pegando de volta seu copo. — Só vim aqui dar uma esquentada no sangue, acho que hoje eu peguei a pior ressalva de clientes da minha vida. 

— Termina seu copo, eu espero. — O chinês deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do rapaz, dando uma risadinha baixa. O outro riu junto, virando o resto do líquido de uma vez só. — Vou tentar redimir à todos, prometo.

**...**

De fato Minghao redimiu os outros clientes, pois logo Vernon estava caído ao seu lado quase inconsciente enquanto encarava o teto, ainda tendo espasmos violentos na cama enquanto o outro alisava seu rosto numa tentativa de acalmá-lo e ajudá-lo a se recuperar. Quando o prostituto parou de revirar os olhos, o ruivo levou a garrafa de água largada no chão até seus lábios. 

— Já é a quarta vez que você me atende, mas eu só sei seu nome. — Minghao murmurou entre ofegos, recebendo um olhar do outro. — E talvez nem seja seu nome verdadeiro. 

O prostituto começou a rir baixinho, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. O rapaz finalmente cessou as risadas e então respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça algumas vezes antes de colocar os braços para trás e se encostar neles, encarando seu cliente pelo canto do olho enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

— Nós prostitutos não estamos autorizados a dar informações pessoais aos clientes. — Disse, fazendo o outro desviar o olhar com vergonha. — Mas como você é um cliente recorrente e divertiu o Jeonghan, eu abro uma exceção. Uma pergunta pra cada orgasmo que eu tive hoje.

— Então tenho direito a três perguntas? — O escritor perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça. — Qual é seu nome completo?

— Hansol Vernon Chwe.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— 27. 

O ruivo pareceu hesitar antes da última pergunta.

— Por que está trabalhando aqui?

A pergunta pareceu pegar o prostituto desprevenido graças ao olhar que ele lançou para Minghao, que já estava pronto para se desculpar, mas de repente o rapaz abriu um sorriso pequeno e tirou um cigarro debaixo do colchão, tomando a liberdade de usar o isqueiro do mais alto para acendê-lo.

— Não me olha com essa cara, não é como se você tivesse perguntado algo errado. Todo mundo que conhece um prostituto e não é um prostituto também tem essa dúvida, é normal. — Brincou para descontrair o clima, arrancando um sorrisinho do outro. — Bem… Eu cheguei no Japão há cinco anos. Falhei de novo nos exames de admissão e meus pais me deserdaram, então juntei minhas poucas coisas restantes e vim de barco pro Japão só com a roupa do corpo, meia dúzia de coisas e metade da minha dignidade. Cheguei aqui sem um teto pra morar, foi quando eu conheci o Seungkwan. — Um olhar nostálgico tomou conta dos olhos do rapaz, que olhava pela janela. — Ele tinha recém-comprado um puteiro, mas reformou metade. Em uma metade, as mulheres em situação de escravidão ou abuso podiam viver livres. Na outra metade, os rapazes se prostituiam. Até hoje funciona assim. Ele me acolheu e eu vivia com as garotas enquanto namorávamos, mas depois que acabou ele me deixou trabalhar com os outros rapazes. 

— Nossa… Isso é… bom? Eu acho. — Minghao murmurou, sem saber o que dizer. — Se arrepende dessa vida?

— Ei, se quiser mais uma pergunta vai ter que me fazer gozar outra vez. — Vernon provocou, empurrando fraco o ombro do rapaz. — Na verdade, não. Não me enxergo tendo outra vida. Literalmente. Se não fosse pelo Seungkwan eu teria sido sequestrado por algum outro cafetão com más intenções e já estaria morto a essa altura do campeonato. Sou muito privilegiado por estar vivo levando a vida que levo.

Um silêncio confortável preencheu o ambiente e os dois rapazes ficaram encarando o teto e a fumaça que subia em sua direção, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. De repente o prostituto pareceu se lembrar de algo e levantou, encaixando o cigarro entre os lábios finos do cliente.

— Olha, fiquei sabendo que tem um policial investigando o bordel e o nome dele é Choi Seungcheol, algo assim. — Disse bem baixinho, já sabendo que as paredes dali tinham ouvidos. — Ele foi pego tentando entrar, eu e os rapazes estamos de olho mas ainda não fazemos ideia do que ele quer aqui. É melhor tomar cuidado, talvez ele te reconheça ou você seja prejudicado se estiverem fazendo uma busca aqui dentro. 

— É mesmo? Valeu por avisar, eu realmente ando precisando me cuidar. Tem gente na minha cola. — Minghao murmurou, sorrindo pequeno.

O prostituto de repente se lembrou da noite em que aquele homem apareceu no bordel, atirando pra cima e conversando com o policial. Pensou em alertar o chinês sobre aquilo mas algo dentro de si apitou e ele resolveu não dizer nada, apenas vendo o rapaz terminar seu cigarro antes de pagá-lo e ir embora. 


	13. Treze.

Depois daquele momento de tensão na delegacia, Wonwoo finalmente mostrou o restante dos documentos e explicou a situação para seu superior que ficou em choque por descobrir quem era a tal celebridade, mas já estava planejando uma estratégia em pouquíssimo tempo para felicidade de seus colegas de trabalho.

A sorte estava ao favor dos policiais, já que encontraram uma venda de ingressos em menos de uma hora de pesquisa. Deram a sorte de conseguir um ingresso e então Seungcheol foi designado para fazer o trabalho de espionagem por seu chefe no dia seguinte por ser o investigador mais apto a fazê-lo — isso inflou seu ego e retomou suas energias, que foram drenadas no encontro com Junhui. 

O evento aconteceria numa livraria na tarde de sábado, então o moreno teria a manhã e a noite livres para descansar ou fazer o que mais quisesse. Considerou a ideia de fazer uma visita no Scandale pois queria rever Joshua, mas estava com um pressentimento ruim desde que falou demais quando conversou com Wonwoo de noite. Preferiu esperar a poeira baixar, sua frequência em Kabukicho poderia comprometer não só o andamento a operação mais importante de sua carreira como também a segurança do amor de sua vida, que podia se tornar um alvo do agiota se ele descobrisse sobre seus sentimentos.

No fim das contas, o homem acabou voltando para casa e ficando por lá pelo resto do dia, imerso em seus pensamentos. Dentro da banheira de água morna e com uma lata de cerveja na mão, Seungcheol ficou divagando sobre Joshua, Junhui, sua conduta policial e a celebridade que intimaria em 24h.

**...**

Duas semanas antes de localizar seu alvo, Junhui resolveu explorar Tóquio como se fosse um simples turista. Observou as paisagens, visitou monumentos, tirou fotos, praticamente se misturou na multidão como se fosse normal, como se fosse uma pessoa saudável querendo se divertir. Era até engraçado e irônico ver os cidadãos caminhando tranquilamente ao lado de um psicopata cínico que já tirou quase uma dezena de vidas. 

Era o charme do chinês: parecer normal e inocente perante aqueles que não o conheciam de verdade, aqueles que não sabiam de seus segredos sujos e perversos. Como um rato ele entrava de fininho, ia comendo pelas beiradas, até que finalmente tudo em volta estava infestado com suas doenças, apodrecendo e perecendo. Dificilmente alguém que deixava Wen Junhui entrar em sua vida conseguia sobreviver à sua influência pestilenta e violenta. 

O garoto não se orgulhava, mas também não se importava — não era por nada que ele sequer sentiu algo quando seu pai morreu, só ficou chateado de não poder ser mais livre e precisar trabalhar em seu lugar. Foi essa a razão de ter pego todo o dinheiro da família e fugido de casa quando soube que um grupo de ex-funcionários viria até sua casa tentar roubar o dinheiro do senhor Wen, visita essa que acarretou na morte da mãe e irmão mais novo de Junhui. Seu desapego era natural e era assustador o jeito que ele parecia não se importar ou se afeiçoar por ninguém. Até chegaram a suspeitar que foi o primogênito Wen que matou toda a sua família, mas a sorte sempre esteve ao seu lado junto com a loucura.

Quando finalmente encontrou Minghao, o rapaz virou seu foco. O observava, o seguia e até mesmo marcou as datas em que intimaria seu alvo até o dia em que finalmente enterraria uma bala quente nos miolos macios do chinês; chegava a ficar excitado com a ideia de finalmente ter o que o rapaz tomou de si de volta pois não era sobre dinheiro, era sobre orgulho. Sabia muito bem disso, ou então teria acabado com a vida miserável do escritor logo na primeira vez em que se viram. Querendo ou não, ele era seu nêmesis. Não teria muito o que fazer depois que aquele ciclo se encerrasse, então estava adiando-o como podia para não acabar com a diversão mais cedo do que deveria.

Em um desses dias em que se pegava pensando demais no que não devia, Junhui estava caminhando até a residência de Minghao para mais uma visita, já sentindo a adrenalina correr na veia de tão feliz que ficava só de pensar no medo que o rapaz sentiria quando visse seu rosto. Seus passos tão determinados foram diminuindo e ele se viu parado no meio da rua, com os cabelos castanhos balançando ao vento. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça e franziu o cenho, enfiando as mãos no bolso do sobretudo. _Isso precisa ser feito agora?_

Estava enfrentando seu próprio dilema quando seus olhos inquietos pararam na figura peculiar passando por si, chamativa. Ele destoava do resto da multidão com seus cabelos azuis e feição despreocupada, demonstrando sua nítida desatenção aos arredores — o que era perigoso demais para um prostituto. Em suas duas mãos haviam sacolas de compras, mostrando que provavelmente ele estava de folga. 

Um sorriso foi se abrindo nos lábios rachados de Junhui e seu coração se encheu de euforia, seus passos voltando a apressar enquanto seguia o rapaz sem a menor discrição. O reconheceu como o prostituto que o observou na janela no dia em que encontrou Seungcheol, sabia que ele era único demais para se confundir. Sua cabeça estava à milhão com o plano que surgiu em sua mente e ele precisou tapar a boca para rir baixinho enquanto acompanhava o outro, no auge da loucura.

Joshua tirou o molho de chaves do bolso e subiu as escadas do pequeno prédio de cinco andares, parando no terceiro. Destrancou a porta com cuidado e se virou para pegar as compras, tomando um susto ao encontrar uma figura esbelta as segurando. Era um rapaz bonito e aparentemente jovem, talvez mais jovem que si, que tinha um sorrisinho pequeno. Ele lhe dava uma sensação muito estranha, até o deixava desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um instinto de querer saber suas intenções, ouví-lo, talvez acolhê-lo se preciso. Ele parecia extremamente frágil e extremamente perigoso ao mesmo tempo.

— Você é o Joshua, certo? Sei que trabalha na Scandale. — O chinês perguntou, sem desfazer o sorriso no rosto, com as bochechas avermelhadas. — Eu nunca consegui ir até lá, eu tenho… vergonha. Será que não pode me atender agora?

— Sinto muito, mas eu estou de folga hoje. Você pode me procurar amanhã, eu vou estar lá pra atender você. — Joshua sorriu amarelo, apertando as mãos em punho. Queria pegar as sacolas e entrar correndo, mas estava congelado.

— Não pode abrir uma exceção? Por favor, eu posso pagar o dobro que pagaria lá. — Insistiu.

O prostituto ponderou muito, olhando aquele estranho que parecia estar prestes a desmoronar à qualquer momento, mas no final das contas acabou cedendo. Imaginou Seungkwan e Jeonghan lhe repreendendo por quebrar as regras de atender fora de horário e ainda por cima estar trazendo um estranho que o seguiu até em casa para dentro, mas topava qualquer coisa pelo dinheiro — além de que o estranho não era de se jogar fora.

Por horas, os dois transaram. Os vizinhos de cima colocavam fones, os vizinhos debaixo batiam com a vassoura no teto, mas nada impediu o rito selvagem e bruto que aconteceu naquela cama de casal velha. A madeira parou de ranger quando Joshua caiu ofegante na cama com sangue escorrendo de suas nádegas graças ao chicote que o cliente usou em si, fechando os olhos por um momento. 

— Você… Você realmente é bom nisso. Por que não volta amanhã? — O prostituto murmurou, sorrindo pequeno.

Não recebeu resposta, o que lhe deixou um pouco desconfiado. De repente ouviu um som metálico que lhe estremeceu até a alma e então abriu os olhos devagar, encontrando o cano ameaçador de uma arma apontado em seu rosto. Um único tiro estouraria seus miolos e sujaria seu tapete novinho, além de deixar Jeonghan sozinho no puteiro e atrair a polícia para a Scandale case precisassem fazer investigações. Engoliu em seco e ergueu devagar os olhos para o rosto do chinês, dando um pulinho de susto.

Completamente transformado, era isso. O rapaz doce e tímido na porta tinha ficado por lá, deixando somente um homem ameaçador e disposto a qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria. O olhar de Junhui era diabólico e ele sorria como antes, mas dessa vez algo fazia aquele sorriso parecer tão maldoso que era capaz de matar. Seus dedos, que antes estiveram dentro de Joshua, agora estavam no gatilho da pistola, brincando com a vida do prostituto.

— Eu tenho uma proposta, que tal me ouvir? Você tem o dia de folga hoje. — O sorriso do rapaz se abriu ainda mais.

Joshua sentiu os olhos marejarem um pouco; era uma armadilha, uma maldita armadilha. Ele já achava Junhui inteligente por ter lhe enganado e entrado em sua casa, mas se sentiria ainda mais idiota quando soubesse que aquele plano foi feito em menos de 10 minutos por pura vontade de causar o caos. Se o mal fosse encarnado, ele seria aquele chinês cheio de ódio por todos e amor pelo desespero. 

**...**

— Que público mais incrível, vocês são demais! — Minghao disse no microfone, sorrindo.

Era um evento simples numa biblioteca de shopping, mas o suficiente para tirar o rapaz da melancolia em que ele entrou depois de mais uma longa semana de escrita e pensamentos ruins sobre Junhui e suas visitas misteriosas. Seu estado era imperceptível para os olhos de fora, mas sua felicidade agora era genuína e seus fãs podiam sentir isso no carinho com que ele se dirigia à todos presentes.

Seus eventos favoritos eram os de assinar, um pouco irônico para quem estava cansado de escrever tanto, porque sentia que era de fato o momento de maior conexão com seus fãs. Estavam ali não só por si mas pela obra, estavam ali para prestigiar seu trabalho e sua carreira de escritor, assim como ele também estava ali para agradecer aos fãs e compensar seu empenho de leitura. Era um momento mágico, um dos momentos que lhe fazia seguir em frente de cabeça erguida.

Já estava assinando livros há um bom tempo e começou a fazer isso no automático, entregando as mesmas reações e frases prontas depois de certo tempo, até que aquele fã em específico chegou. De boné preto e moletom, ele não parecia ser alguém tão diferente e sequer foi suspeitado pelos seguranças por mais que 5 paparazzis e stalkers tenham sido identificados no evento, mas não demorou para que ele se revelasse por conta própria.

Minghao estava deixando uma mensagem no exemplar que o homem lhe trouxe, fazendo questão de usar as palavras mais bonitas e carinhosas que conseguiu encontrar naquele momento. Repousou a caneta na mesa por alguns segundos e abriu um sorriso, subindo o olhar para o fã.

— Que nome devo assinar?

— Choi Seungcheol.

O ruivo estremeceu dos pés à cabeça e seu sorriso tremulou, por mais que não tivesse saído do rosto. O policial disfarçado ergueu um pouco seu rosto e deu um sorriso discreto, tirando de seu bolso um pequeno cartão de visitas e o deixando em cima da mesa de autógrafos, esperando o escritor assinar seu livro.

Com os dedos trêmulos, Minghao autografou o livro. Seungcheol agradeceu e saiu, deixando o evento logo em seguida. Os autógrafos seguiram pelo resto da tarde e o escritor conseguiu manter as aparências, mas uma sensação horrível lhe invadiu, a sensação de que sua paz estava prestes a acabar completamente.


	14. Quatorze.

Novamente, Minghao adoeceu. Não era difícil que o rapaz ficasse prejudicado fisicamente pelas coisas que o afetavam emocionalmente, então lá estava ele, febril e agasalhado nas cobertas em plena tarde de sexta-feira. Havia deixado claro que queria ficar sozinho naquele dia quando conversou com Jihoon e Seokmin por mensagens — não tinha tido coragem de contar que estava sendo investigado pela polícia — então estava à própria sorte. Apesar de saber apreciar a solidão, ele não gostava de ficar sozinho.

Talvez fosse parte da personalidade teimosa, mas logo o chinês já estava querendo aprontar. Rodeava o apartamento todo em seus pés descalços, abria armários e geladeiras, deitava no taco de madeira, no ladrilho e no carpete. Olhava o teto, olhava o céu, olhava os prédios, olhava os carros. Contava quantas pílulas ainda restavam em seus frascos antigos e quantas ainda podia ingerir nos frascos novos sem que Seokmin percebesse, mas nada parecia alimentar aquela fome visceral de se aventurar que o consumia por dentro, segundo por segundo. 

Por mais que a vida sempre estivesse dando duras lições para o ruivo, ele nunca aprendia. Sua origem e infância difíceis tinham lhe ensinado muitas coisas, mas pelo visto nem os piores momentos e maiores humilhações tiraram de dentro do chinês a ingenuidade que ele cultivava em seu âmago, sempre escondida pela armadura forte que ele precisava vestir para perdurar no meio que vivia. Crescendo para sobreviver e não viver, ele não pôde aproveitar e errar no tempo certo. Agora, precisava arriscar-se mesmo tendo muito a perder, por não ter feito quando não tinha nada.

Querendo ou não, não é como se ele tivesse tido alguma escolha em algum momento. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão os poucos momentos felizes que teve quando era pequeno, pois logo seu pai conheceu outra mulher, apaixonou-se por ela e fugiu com todo o dinheiro que tinham. A estrutura frágil dos Xu não resistiu à tempestade e rapidamente cedeu, esmagando todos no processo.

O irmão de Minghao sempre foi um caso perdido, rebelde sem causa. Mesmo quando ainda tinham ao que se agarrar, ele nunca pareceu se contentar com o pouco que possuíam e buscava sempre por mais, ganancioso demais para perceber que sempre tentava morder mais do que conseguia mastigar. Não foi surpresa quando ele começou a cometer pequenos delitos e largou a escola, mas no fundo o ruivo o invejava por não ter mantido as esperanças mesmo quando já não tinha mais o que fazer. Talvez ser realista desde o começo tivesse servido de algo. 

Já sua mãe foi completamente corrompida de dentro para fora, como dinamite explodindo em uma mina. Passou pelas várias fases de aceitação: a incredulidade veio primeiro num surto violento, que destruiu boa parte da casa e uma grande fração da relação familiar que ainda restava. Depois veio a tristeza, que fez Minghao se ajoelhar no chão e usar suas costas para sustentar o peso de sua mãe pendurada no teto com uma corda no pescoço. Por fim veio a mágoa, que amargou o resto da doçura que restou naquela mulher e envenenou o pouco amor que ela ainda tinha por seus filhos.

Nenhum deles tinha culpa, mas todos estavam feridos: a senhora Xu via em seus filhos o reflexo e restos de seu ex-marido. O irmão do chinês nunca esteve satisfeito com as migalhas e vivia como um cão vadio nas ruas, buscando pela carcaça de ouro que lhe encheria a barriga. Já Minghao estava procurando pela chance de viver, pois sentia-se no inferno todos os dias. Sufocado. Com certeza ele era o menos expressivo naquela casa, mas não estava atrás de ninguém no quesito de sentir; ele sentia, e muito.

A culpa consumiu Minghao todos os dias desde que ele fugiu para o Japão, sendo motivo de seus pesadelos e noites sem dormir por muitos anos. Foi uma ideia mal-digerida, mas com muito custo o ruivo conseguiu enfiar em sua cabeça que ele só fez o que sua família toda tinha vontade de fazer mas não tinha coragem. Provavelmente eles também fariam o mesmo se tivessem a chance, e o fato de não terem vindo lhe procurar só mostrava que sua fuga provavelmente foi o estopim para que eles finalmente percebessem que não queriam aquele tipo de vida. _Aquilo não era viver._

Já sentindo-se nauseado, o rapaz decidiu sair de casa, o ambiente estava lhe deixando ainda mais doente e febril. Vestiu um moletom amarelo e ajeitou as calças de pijama, calçando seus sapatos e saindo do apartamento. Decidiu que queria passear pelos arredores, quem sabe comprar um café com Jihoon antes da cafeteria fechar, qualquer coisa que envolvesse sair daquele apartamento maldito.

Colocou sua máscara descartável no rosto e ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos, fechando os olhos ao sentir a brisa doce acariciar seu rosto logo que pisou na calçada. O clima estava gostoso e o movimento estava baixo, praticamente o momento e local ideal para a situação em que o rapaz se encontrava. Começou a andar devagar, sem saber exatamente para onde estava indo, mas resolvendo deixar seus pés lhe levarem. Em algum lugar ele ia parar, com certeza.

Percebeu que estava em verdadeira necessidade de espairecer quando notou os letreiros cada vez mais coloridos, percebendo que estava se aproximando do distrito da luz vermelha mais do que deveria. Deu meia volta na hora, mas uma figura familiar lhe fez congelar no lugar: o tempo parou e logo o ruivo se viu naquela estradinha de terra, no meio do matagal. O mesmo farfalhar o assustou e a mesma cena se desenrolou.

Parado em sua frente estava Junhui, olhando algumas plantas numa loja botânica. Ele parecia um simples cidadão e aquilo fez as pernas de Minghao tremerem ao ponto dele achar que ia se urinar em pé. O outro nem sequer pareceu lhe notar e entrou na lojinha, fazendo o rapaz se esconder para lhe observar — irônico, talvez. Alguns minutos se passaram e o castanho saiu, caminhando para o meio da multidão. 

Minghao não estava acreditando em seus pés, mas eles estavam seguindo os passos do agiota. Sua cabeça gritava palavrões, seu coração gritava por socorro e não queria nem descrever o que estava acontecendo em seu intestino, mas seu corpo todo estava reagindo de forma diferente à qual ele queria. Queria estar calmo e sereno, caminhando para bem longe do rapaz, mas estava fazendo exatamente ao contrário. Se pudesse, se bateria.

Mesmo que seus sapatos não fizessem barulho no chão, seus passos estavam sincronizados com os alheios por precaução. Já tinha visualizado dois ou três possíveis esconderijos para usar caso o rapaz se virasse de repente e também já estava com o telefone desbloqueado pronto para telefonar para a polícia, mas nenhum método útil parecia funcionar quando se tratava de Wen Junhui. O ruivo queria chorar, porque sabia que qualquer guerra travada com ele seria causa perdida desde o início.

De repente o chinês mais velho chegou em um apartamento, bem luxuoso por sinal, e destrancou o portão. Se escondendo com pressa atrás de uma cabine telefônica, o reflexo de Xu foi jogar uma pedra mediana na direção do mais velho — o barulho o alarmou e o fez se virar para buscar a fonte do som, mas por sorte ele desistiu e a pedra conseguiu segurar o portão eletrônico, que não se fechou. Esperando alguns segundos para garantir a segurança, o ruivo entrou logo atrás.

Parou na frente do elevador e o encarou em dúvida, mordendo o lábio inferior com força: o elevador estava subindo. Não ouviu ninguém nas escadas e até se atreveu a espiar, não encontrando ninguém lá em cima quando olhou lá em cima, então voltou correndo para o saguão. Viu o elevador parado no décimo andar e apertou o botão, chamando o elevador na mesma hora. Enquanto os números diminuiam, seu nervosismo aumentava.

As portas metálicas se abriram e o elevador recepcionou Minghao com seu interior dourado e vermelho, quase uma alegoria ambulante. O chinês entrou e esfregou as palmas suadas na calça, apertando o botão do décimo andar, se arrepiando inteiro ao sentir o botão ainda quente, como se a última pessoa que o usou tivesse deixado seu dedo ali o trajeto inteiro _de propósito_.

Se encarou no vidro e viu suas olheiras, seu suor, seus lábios feridos e secos. Viu seus cabelos despenteados, viu a falta de brilho no olhar, viu cada imperfeição sua e percebeu que estava acabado. O que quer que Junhui quisesse de si ele já havia conseguido pegar há muito tempo, só estava se divertindo com o pouquinho que sobrou e não ia parar até que não restasse mais nada.

A caixa do elevador deu um tranco e as mãos do rapaz foram direto nas barras nas laterais, as apertando com força enquanto olhava o pequeno visor. Décimo andar. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, passando as mãos no rosto uma última vez antes de coçar a garganta e esperar as portas se abrirem.

Definitivamente não esperava pisar no corredor e encontrar Junhui parado em uma das portas com uma mão no batente e a outra na cintura, com um sorriso tão grande que parecia o Gato de Cheshire. Sentiu sua alma saindo do corpo bem lentamente enquanto encarava o outro chinês, imóvel. Seu suor era gelado, seu coração estava gelado, seu corpo estava gelado, ele praticamente tinha morrido ali. _Cada pedaço seu morria um pouco quando o outro sorria_.

— Eu já sabia que você tava me seguindo. Percebi quando você ficou parado com cara de tacho, deu pra ver de dentro da loja. — O mais velho provocou, rindo baixo. — Te trouxe até aqui porque queria ver até aonde você tava disposto a ir, e vejo que você não mudou nada. Sempre querendo saber mais do que deve, Xu Minghao. — Negou com a cabeça, triscando a língua no céu da boca. — Mas já que você veio até aqui, por que não entra?

Entrar no condomínio do agiota não estava nos planos iniciais de Minghao, tampouco entrar em seu apartamento. Sabia que ele podia ter lhe levado a um beco e acabado com sua vida, ou até a um grupo de caras barra-pesada que despachariam seu corpo para cinco países diferentes, mas sabia também que com certeza ele não tinha bons planos se havia lhe trago bem na porta de sua residência quando ambos estavam sendo procurados pela polícia.

— Porra, será que você não cansa de me irritar?!

A rompante do castanho assustou o escritor, que mal teve tempo de reagir ao ter seu pulso agarrado e ser puxado na direção do apartamento. Foi jogado no chão com violência e bateu as costelas numa mesa de centro, gemendo alto pela dor, mas logo sentiu o cano gelado da pistola de Junhui em sua testa e abriu os olhos, vendo os olhos fulminantes de Junhui encarando os seus. Estava morto.

As lágrimas começaram a descer descontroladamente uma atrás da outra e logo o corpo frágil do ruivo tremia pelos soluços, fazendo a arma roçar em sua testa de forma desconfortável. _Ele estava apavorado_. Sempre teve medo do mais velho, mas ele nunca esteve tão apavorante como agora. Era como se ele tivesse crescido e amadurecido, todo o potencial maligno dentro de si evoluindo e se tornando um elemento perigosíssimo sem um botão de parar. Ele já o fez sentir muitos medos, mas nunca o de morrer.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? — Minghao perguntou, fechando os olhos com força e deixando lágrimas grossas descerem por seu rosto. — Droga, por que não me deixa pagar o que eu devo e me deixa em paz? Eu sou rico, posso te dar o dinheiro agora mesmo!

— Cala a boca! Agora, temos juros. — Junhui rosnou, contendo um sorriso. Algo em seu coração se agitava por ver aquelas lágrimas de desespero, mas uma sensação desconhecida e ainda melhor do que o deleite surgiu especialmente por ser o ruivo ali, de joelhos, implorando por sua vida. — Eu precisei esperar dez anos, você me deve muito mais agora do que devia antes. 

Já esperando um tiro, o ruivo fechou os olhos, mas nada aconteceu. A pressão do cano em sua testa se desfez e logo ouviu a arma sendo jogada longe, não acreditando ao ver a pistola caída do outro lado da sala. O acastanhado saiu na direção do que parecia ser a cozinha e deixou o Xu sozinho, ainda soluçando e com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, com uma arma aparentemente carregada à sua disposição. _Wen Junhui era louco._

Nos minutos em que o mais velho esteve fora, o mais baixo não se atreveu a mover um músculo que fosse, mesmo que sentisse um roxo se formando em sua costela e que já estivesse com cãibra pela posição ruim na qual caiu. Tinha a chance perfeita de correr ou se armar contra seu algoz, mas estava tão apavorado que continuou sentado em estado de choque, encarando o tapete branco e provavelmente importado do chinês.

Junhui voltou depois de um tempo e sentou no sofá, colocando duas canecas na mesa de vidro em que atirou o rapaz. Minghao encarou o achocolatado gelado no recipiente e depois voltou seu olhar para o agiota, que ergueu uma sobrancelha e bateu no espaço vago do móvel; sem escolha, o mais novo se sentou. 

— Bebe. — Disse, num tom amigável demais para ser uma ordem mas duvidoso demais se tratando de Wen Junhui. Novamente o ruivo não teve escolha e fez o que lhe foi pedido, bebendo uma única golada com medo de estar sendo envenenado. — Como foi que você chegou aqui, ein? Você era um garotinho pobre, sem vontade de viver, miserável. Não tinha nada pelo que lutar. Agora é um escritor famoso, cheio de dinheiro e contatos. Mal te reconheci quando te vi na TV. 

Da mesma forma que esperava que o mais velho tivesse curiosidade sobre como ele utilizou o dinheiro que lhe foi roubado, ele também não esperava o tom tão _amigável_ , quase como se o agiota estivesse genuinamente interessado no tipo de vida que ele levou durante aqueles 10 anos. De qualquer forma, ele era a única pessoa com quem podia desabafar honestamente sobre sua história de vida, então não ia desperdiçar a única chance que tinha de tirar todo aquele peso de seus ombros.

— Bem… Eu juntei minhas- suas- minhas economias e peguei uma barca direto para o Japão. Depois, um trem para Tóquio. Consegui achar uma pensão para ficar e aprendi o básico de japonês enquanto trabalhava por lá, depois fui admitido numa faculdade de Letras quando terminei meus estudos. — Disse, tomando mais um gole do achocolatado surpreendentemente delicioso. — Fiz licenciatura e então consegui alugar um apartamento próprio. Eu publicava as minhas obras na internet até o dia em que publiquei uma obra no Amazon e… fiquei rico. Desde então, eu consegui encontrar uma editora que publica os meus livros e foi assim que eu cheguei aqui. 

— De todos os meus clientes você foi o mais inteligente. Os outros estão todos mortos. — Junhui elogiou de forma sarcástica, bebendo seu achocolatado também. — E a sua mãe? 

A pergunta fez Minghao congelar, quase como se tivesse pausado. Seus dedos se apertaram contra a louça gelada e ele precisou tomar mais um longo gole de achocolatado para fazer descer o bolo que se formou em sua garganta de repente, olhando em volta do apartamento chique do mais velho enquanto buscava as palavras certas para usar.

— Eu não sei. Eu enviei um pouco de dinheiro há 7 anos junto com uma carta de desculpas, mas eu nunca fui respondido. — Murmurou, um pouco encabulado. — Talvez tenham sumido. Acho que meu irmão foi preso e minha mãe saiu do país. Eu… — Entreabriu os lábios, rindo sem humor. — Eu não me importo. 

— Não conhecia esse seu lado frio. Aliás, você me mostrou muitos lados novos. Não sabia que gostava de ir no puteiro e usar drogas. — O mais novo arregalou os olhos. — Não faz essa cara, eu sei de tudo. Eu tô me planejando faz muito tempo, é por isso que não vou te matar agora. Bem, mesmo que eu quisesse, tenho alguns imprevistos… Aquele policial, Choi Seungcheol.

O divertimento era nítido na voz do criminoso, mas o ódio também. Minghao enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e pegou o papel amassado no fundo deste, o deixando no campo de visão de Junhui. O rapaz pegou o papel e o desdobrou, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito ao analisar o conteúdo escrito nele.

— Ele me procurou e me deu isso, ele deve saber de alguma coisa. — O ruivo disse, brincando com seus dedos. — Não me serve de nada, mas talvez possa ser útil a você.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Tô começando a gostar de você. — Junhui disse, levantando-se.

Minghao não soube o que fazer ou dizer, apenas terminou seu achocolatado.


	15. Quinze.

Desde pequeno, Wonwoo jamais sentiu o desejo de questionar as pessoas. Sua mente ia sempre além e ele estava sempre se ponderando o porque das coisas acontecerem, sobre o destino, o acaso, sua curiosidade era infinita, mas ele parecia perder todo o seu desejo de conhecimento quando se tratava de pessoas físicas. Talvez fosse sua personalidade retraída, seu jeito tímido, mas ele nunca quis saber. Aceitava coisas absurdas, ignorava sinais óbvios, fingia-se de cego aos mais claros indícios, tudo para que jamais se metesse em confusões. Seu jeito omisso já irritou muitos, mas ele nunca deu o braço a torcer.

Sua criação foi bem simples; criado numa família nuclear, ele sempre foi culto graças aos seus pais, um professor e uma analista. Seu irmão mais novo sempre foi mais inocente e descuidado, o que claramente influenciou nos destinos de ambos quando o caçula se tornou pintor e o primogênito seguiu o ramo policial. A criação foi a mesma, mas era assustadora a enorme diferença de personalidade entre os Jeon. Não fosse pela aparência, ninguém conseguiria dizer que eles eram irmãos de sangue. 

Isso sempre influenciou o ruivo em suas amizades, vínculos sociais e até mesmo relacionamentos amorosos — sua indiferença sobre pessoas e sentimentos sempre tornou o rapaz alguém difícil de se amar e conviver. De fora era estranho ver um rapaz com um futuro tão promissor sempre sozinho e calado, mas era fácil desvendar o motivo ao conviver com ele por um curto período que fosse. 

Foi justamente por isso que o oficial sentiu-se tão incomodado com aquele desejo primitivo, quase visceral, tomando conta de si como uma doença contagiosa, matando seus neurônios, apodrecendo seus tecidos, devorando sua carne. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas estava extremamente curioso sobre a conduta de seu superior, _Choi_ _Seungcheol_.

Wonwoo nunca sentiu inveja de seu superior. Muito pelo contrário, ele sempre admirou o mais velho desde seus primeiros dias na corporação e até mesmo o via como uma figura paterna, apesar da mínima diferença de idade. O conhecia há anos, mas ao mesmo tempo o mais velho parecia uma completa incógnita e isso era perturbador se tratando de alguém tão extrovertido como o outro.

Uma das vantagens de ser tão retraído era ser bom observador, e não foi necessário muito tempo para que o mais novo percebesse o comportamento estranho e, secretamente, suspeito de seu superior. Sempre parecendo estar escondendo algo, visitando o distrito da luz vermelha fora de serviço, estando na rua até tarde, fugindo de assuntos profissionais, tudo aquilo estava borbulhando na mente de um rapaz descobrindo o sentimento da curiosidade. Ele queria saber. _Precisava_.

Precisou anotar em um papelzinho o que queria perguntar ao Choi por não saber usar bem suas palavras, de tão pouco que o Jeon falava. Passou um bom tempo caminhando no banheiro enquanto se preparava para ir até a delegacia e até mesmo ficou batendo a cabeça contra a parede, mas sabia que seus sentimentos pífios haviam vencido a racionalidade e que ele não conseguiria dormir tranquilo enquanto não matasse a curiosidade.

Ficou horas esperando, sentado em sua mesa. Seus olhos cansados agora apenas passavam preguiçosamente pelas letras nos arquivos, sequer conectando as palavras para formar frases, e seus dedos tamborilava na mesa, arrastando as unhas na madeira até pequenas lascas se juntarem à sujeira que o rapaz escondia na falange. Nem se dava mais o trabalho de olhar para o relógio, sabendo que os ponteiros não estavam ao seu favor naquele dia.

— Boa tarde. — Arregalou os olhos, olhando para a porta.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao ver o investigador da polícia passando por si e indo até seu escritório, fechando a porta. Engoliu em seco e apertou as mãos em punho, suspirando antes de se levantar e caminhar em passos lentos pelo caminho que o outro fez. Sua mão se ergueu na direção da maçaneta e tremulou, mas logo seus dedos longos se engancharam ali e abriram a porta.

— Wonwoo? — A informalidade foi como um soco no estômago do oficial, que sentiu vontade de vomitar. — O que o traz aqui?

O avermelhado crispou os lábios e engoliu em seco — sentia-se sujo. Não tinha coragem de erguer seus olhos, mas respirou fundo uma última vez e apertou as mãos em punho, cravando os dentes na carne macia de seu lábio inferior. O gosto de ferro invadiu sua boca e ele ajeitou os óculos com a ponta do dedo, engolindo em seco de novo. 

— O que está escondendo de mim, Choi Seungcheol? — Sua voz grossa soou no ambiente, cortando o silêncio.

Seungcheol, que estava abaixado mexendo em alguns papéis, parou de repente. Ficou imóvel. O escritório mergulhou-se em silêncio, apenas as respirações pesadas sendo ouvidas. Calmamente o mais velho ergueu seus olhos castanhos e encontrou os olhos escuros de Wonwoo quase perfurando seu crânio por detrás dos óculos. Era ridículo, mas estava se sentindo _intimidado_ por um rapaz mais novo e de patente mais baixa que a sua.

— Que tipo de pergunta ridícula é essa, Wonwoo? — O mais velho indagou num tom rude, franzindo o cenho. Grosseria era a melhor arma para mascarar o nervosismo. — E é Oficial Choi. Sou seu superior, seja aqui ou na Coreia. 

— Quem você está visitando em Kabukicho? — Tornou a perguntar, desarmando o outro. — Eu posso ser só um simples policial, mas eu não sou burro. Você constantemente visita um bairro de distrito vermelho e já tentou obstruir uma investigação policial duas vezes. 

— Não estou gostando do seu tom, Jeon Wonwoo. — Seungcheol advertiu. 

— A sua escuta estava ligada. 

O moreno congelou, precisando de alguns minutos para processar a frase dita antes de arregalar os olhos, encarando o avermelhado, este ostentando uma expressão fria e até mesmo debochada. O veneno escorria do canto de sua boca, mas ele parecia extremamente calmo ao encurralar seu superior.

— Eu ouvi tudo. Acha que não sei que anda visitando um puteiro? — Wonwoo disse, num tom frio que jamais usou antes, e começou a caminhar na direção da mesa de seu chefe. Apoiou a mão na madeira gelada e se abaixou, ficando cara a cara com o mais velho. — Você pode me contar agora, ou vai ter que deixar seu brinquedinho de lado para se explicar ao delegado pelo resto da sua estadia aqui. 

Seungcheol levantou-se de supetão e então fechou uma das mãos em punho, acertando a bochecha de Wonwoo em cheio. O rapaz alto voou no chão e levou consigo uma pilha de papéis, sendo esmagado parcialmente. Como um touro, o moreno marchou em direção ao rapaz caído e montou em seu torso, começando a socar seu rosto repetidamente — o avermelhado mal teve a chance de se defender, tentando inutilmente proteger seu rosto com os braços.

A porta do escritório se abriu e logo vários oficiais entraram para apartar a briga, conseguindo separar os dois com muito custo. Jeon cuspiu dois dentes no chão e fechou os olhos enquanto Choi era arrastado para fora da sala pelo delegado, fechando seus olhos por um momento enquanto tentava organizar seus pensamentos — tudo doía.

Mas mesmo sangrando, cheio de hematomas e cortes, Wonwoo conseguiu sorrir. 

**...**

Três dias de suspensão foi a punição de Seungcheol. Os outros sabiam que um policial de baixa patente teria sido exonerado ou até mesmo detido, mas os privilégios de se estar no topo mostravam-se à todo tempo. Muitos ficaram incomodados, mas nenhum ali ficou surpreso. 

Wonwoo teve seus ferimentos cuidados e felizmente não precisou de assistência médica, mas ganhou três dias de repouso para cuidar dos ferimentos em casa. Mesmo que soubesse que estava livre, precisava espairecer, então resolveu caminhar pelas ruas de Shinjuku por não ter muito o que fazer no dia de folga. Não estava mais acostumado a descansar.

Jurou ter visto o carro de Seungcheol indo rumo à Kabukicho em seu caminho de ida, mas talvez estivesse pensando demais no incidente e, no fundo, implicando demais com seu superior. Estava exausto demais para ler e com preguiça demais para se exercitar, então acabou optando por um bom e velho café.

Ver a pequena placa do estabelecimento em formato de gato lhe alegrou, pois ali estavam reunidas duas das coisas que o rapaz mais gostava — com exceção de livros, mas o gerente do neko café estava pensando em mudar isso. Empurrou a porta e ouviu o sino tilintar, mas percebeu que o funcionário do local estava muito ocupado lidando com um cliente.

— Olha só, eu já te disse. Eu não vou te passar número nenhum, nem te ajudar com isso. Você só fez mal pra ele, o término de vocês foi um livramento. — Se assustou com o jeito informal do rapaz de falar, imaginando que os dois se conheciam fora dali. — Olha, só vai embora daqui antes que eu resolva chamar a polícia. Você tá me importunando. E se continuar me importunando, eu vou te quebrar.

Derrotado, o cliente foi embora enquanto era vigiado por um Wonwoo em choque. O funcionário ajeitou seus cabelos loiros e a tiara que os adornava, desfazendo sua expressão séria e incomodada para forçar um sorriso nada genuíno enquanto dirigia sua atenção ao novo cliente no local.

— Bem vindo ao Cat Cafe Calico Shinjuku, é um _purrrazer_ imenso lhe servir.

Quando saiu do café com dois copos de café quente e uma sacola de brownies, o rapaz não estava acreditando naquilo. Queria se bater, não conseguindo entender porque seus impulsos estavam tão fortes naquele dia em específico, mas suas pernas foram caminhando automaticamente até o estranho sentado num banco, com o rosto enterrado entre as mãos.

Ao sentar-se do lado do rapaz, ele se assustou. Alguns fios de seu cabelo castanho caíam em suas sobrancelhas e lágrimas grossas desciam de seus olhos avermelhados, descendo em cascata por suas bochechas. Ele riu sem graça e secou os olhos com a manga do casaco, encarando o chão. 

— É pra você. Espero que goste de café. — Wonwoo murmurou, estendendo um dos copos totalmente sem graça.

O rapaz pegou o café e sorriu de lado, tomando um gole. O policial o imitou e bebeu um gole de seu próprio café, oferecendo um dos brownies na embalagem para o desconhecido ao seu lado. Em silêncio, os dois dividiram seus doces e suas mágoas.

**...**

Um dos corpos desacordados pareceu se mexer, mas era apenas vento movendo seu casaco. Ainda podia se ouvir alguns gemidos de dor, mas a pilha de cinco homens desmaiados não fazia nenhum movimento, escondidos no beco. Se alguém os visse, provavelmente passaria reto, pois saberia de quem era a autoria daquela obra.

Sentado em posição de cócoras a poucos metros dali estava Soonyoung, com o nariz escorrendo sangue esbranquiçado. Em sua mão havia um bolo de dinheiro e ele passava as notas de uma palma para outra enquanto murmurava bem baixinho, contando a quantia que havia ali. Seus olhos brilhavam de ganância, mas ele era um dos poucos homens no mundo que podiam sustentar aquele sentimento sem sucumbir a ele. 

De repente seu celular vibrou no bolso e ele revirou os olhos, guardando o dinheiro na barra da calça enquanto se levantava e recostava no poste, atendendo a ligação sem o mínimo interesse. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho diferente e um sorrisinho pequeno foi crescendo genuinamente em seus lábios até que suas pálpebras quase fechassem com a elevação em suas bochechas, indicando sua felicidade.

— Eu já chego, gatinho. Me espera. — Disse, desligando a ligação.

O rapaz começou a rir de felicidade e juntou suas coisas, caminhando pela rua escura enquanto assoviava tamanha sua felicidade. Enquanto ia para seu destino ele se deparou com um dos prostitutos, _ele se chamava Vernon?_ , parado na porta da Scandale. Ele nada disse ou fez, apenas seguiu o traficante com os olhos até que sua figura saltitante desapareceu no final da rua.


	16. Dezesseis.

Como sempre, Minghao não sabia apreciar sua solidão. Ele podia se descrever como alguém completamente biruta, pois odiava quando estava sobrecarregado de pessoas ao seu redor mas odiava na mesma intensidade estar sozinho, afogado no limbo de solitude que lhe envolvia nos poucos momentos em que não estava com as pessoas que prezava por perto.

Era irônico e até mesmo um pouco frio o modo que a independência do chinês de não precisar de ninguém por perto foi substituída pela constante necessidade de atenção e companhia depois que fugiu de casa e conheceu novas pessoas. Ele era como um sapo com sede à beira de um rio com a mais água doce, depois de passar a vida inteira encarando uma simples poça com um crocodilo dentro dela.

Beber do cálice divino lhe deixou sedento até demais, num ponto sufocante, então logo o rapaz se viu vestindo seu agasalho enquanto praguejava baixinho, se amaldiçoando por ser tão insuportável e dependente. Não lhe admirava ter tão poucas amizades mesmo tendo vários contatos e tanto prestígio, o que era incomum demais para um cara milionário.

Enquanto se aprontava, tentou ligar para Seokmin, mas este sequer lhe atendeu. Jihoon havia lhe dito que o chefe estava em sua cola por causa de suas escapadas, então não era uma boa ideia lhe incomodar. Chegou a pensar em Junhui, mas além de ainda ter medo do rapaz e saber que ele queria matá-lo, sabia dos riscos que a proximidade entre eles podiam causar graças ao policial na cola de ambos.

Devidamente vestido e agasalhado, Minghao desceu para a garagem e entrou em seu _Jaguar F-Type Roadster_ sem pressa, colocando a chave na ignição. A verdade é que o chinês sabia dirigir e tinha seu próprio carro, mas por causa dos fãs e paparazzis resolvia não usá-lo na maioria das vezes. Dirigir acabava sendo um mimo terapêutico, já que era uma das poucas coisas que o rapaz podia fazer por conta própria, sem precisar consultar ou depender de ninguém.

Com a ajuda do GPS do automóvel, logo o carro saiu do prédio e estava transitando nas ruas com o teto fechado. Os dedos finos do escritor tamborilavam no volante vez ou outra e seus lábios murmuravam bem baixinho a melodia saindo do rádio, lhe fazendo balançar a cabeça sutilmente no ritmo da música. Era um dia bom, ele sabia disso. 

O carro parou na frente do portão automático de um dos vários condomínios do bairro e logo entrou no estacionamento, fazendo o rapaz descer do veículo e trancá-lo. Colocou as mãos no bolso e foi assobiando com calma até o elevador, apertando no andar já conhecido e se apoiando no vidro enquanto esperava a caixa metálica parar no andar.

O som agradável do sino indicou que o elevador havia parado e as portas se abriram, dando passagem para o chinês caminhar até o corredor e parar na frente de uma das portas. Seus dedos ergueram o tapete e tiraram do piso uma chave, clichê porém certeiro. Ainda assobiando Minghao abriu a porta, mas seu assobio morreu nos lábios ao se deparar com o cenário na sala.

De bruços, com os pulsos algemados e o nariz sangrando estava Soonyoung, completamente pelado e com os olhos revirados quase para dentro das órbitas. Restos de uma carreira de cocaína estavam espalhados por suas costas, insinuando uma prática perversa. Acima de si estava Seokmin, com pó branco no nariz e uma das mãos apoiada no braço do sofá, enquanto a outra usava a algema de apoio. Ele estava enterrado até às bolas dentro da bunda do traficante, que estava marcada por palmadas e por um objeto que o escritor não identificou — e nem queria. 

O secretário arregalou os olhos e caiu em silêncio quando encontrou com seu amigo parado na porta, congelado, recebendo um resmungo manhoso do moreno que não entendeu o motivo da parada. Logo, seus olhos marejados focaram-se na figura quieta no batente da porta e também se arregalaram, seus lábios se entreabrindo para dizer algo mas deixando apenas ar sair. Os três ficaram se encarando, com o casal ainda engatado um no outro.

— Eu… vou só fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Volto mais tarde. — Minghao murmurou, fechando a porta devagar e a trancando.

Ainda envergonhado e definitivamente querendo esquecer aquela cena, apesar de estar feliz por seus amigos estarem evoluindo a relação, o rapaz apenas voltou para casa planejando maratonar alguma série e fazer uma receita nova enquanto bebe vinho. Teria que aprender a conviver consigo em algum momento, então talvez aquela fosse a hora.

Quando estacionou o carro, porém, percebeu que talvez aquele não fosse o seu dia, pois lá estava Kim Mingyu parado na frente do elevador do térreo, quase como se estivesse lhe esperando. Era como se ele sempre soubesse onde ele estava, captando seus passos.

O bom humor de Minghao terminou de descer pelo ralo e uma carranca adornou seu rosto conforme caminhava na direção do acastanhado, que abriu um sorrisinho sem graça quando o notou. Parecia já saber a infelicidade que seu ex sentia de vê-lo ali, mas ele claramente não tinha orgulho ou vergonha já que sempre voltava mesmo sendo enxotado todas as vezes.

— O que você quer? — Foi a primeira coisa que disse ao rapaz, seco como um deserto.

— Não faz assim comigo, Hao, eu tô morrendo de saudades. — O mais velho disse, suspirando. Sabia que merecia o tratamento que recebia, só não sabia como encará-lo. — Você não pode pelo menos me dar uma única chance? A gente terminou faz tempo, será que esse tempo não nos amadureceu o suficiente pra termos uma conversa civilizada?

— Eu deixo tudo que aprendi de lado quando se trata de você. — Minghao retrucou e apertou o botão do elevador, mas o corpo esguio de seu antigo parceiro parou em sua frente. — Qual é o seu problema?

— O meu problema é você, Minghao. Você é o meu problema.

Foi repentino, mas logo as portas se abriram e Mingyu inverteu as posições, empurrando Minghao com tudo contra o vidro e colando os lábios de ambos com urgência, tateando cegamente o andar do apartamento do ex. As portas se fecharam, assim como os pensamentos diversos do chinês em sua cabeça.

Sua primeira vontade foi de mirar um soco cruzado bem dado no queixo de seu ex-namorado atrevido, para que ele mordesse a língua e sangrasse até morrer. Pensou em empurrá-lo e gritar por socorro. Pensou em chorar. Pensou em muitas coisas. Mas seu último pensamento, o último do dia, foi deixar rolar.

Os dois saíram ainda aos beijos e o escritor destrancou a porta do apartamento ao mesmo tempo que uma das mãos grandes do mais velho invadiu sua calça e alisou sua ereção crescente por cima da cueca, lhe arrancando um gemido. Devidamente acomodados no sofá, com o mais alto sentado no colo do chinês, apenas aconteceu. Se iam se arrepender ou não, só iam saber no dia seguinte.

**...**

Os Lee eram uma família rica desde sempre. Um casamento arranjado por interesse de empresas deu frutos e logo três crianças nasceram: Lee Gun, Lee Byun e Lee Chan. Lee Gun, o mais novo, pegou a época de ouro dos pais e sempre foi mimado desde seus primeiros dias de vida até sua adolescência. Lee Byun teve menos privilégios que o caçula, mas definitivamente teve uma passagem confortável da infância para a vida adulta. O que mais sofreu foi Lee Chan, o mais velho.

Nascido de forma não-planejada, o rapaz realmente foi o treinamento de humanidade de seus pais, foi a semente que fez florescer um pouco de sentimentos naquelas cascas ocas, preenchidas apenas com dinheiro. Ele olhava seus irmãos e os invejava, porque seus pais só acertavam com eles por terem errado consigo. Só seu travesseiro e Deus sabiam quantas lágrimas ele derramou todos os dias, desejando não viver naquela família.

Não é como se seus pais fossem tiranos, mas estavam longe de serem bons pais. O amavam e lhe davam de tudo, mas a pressão extrema em cima do rapaz era tão grande que nenhum ato bom compensaria todo o inferno pelo qual o rapaz tinha que passar. Crises de ansiedade, automedicação, braços e pernas arranhados, cigarros fumados, Lee Chan caiu em delinquência.

Quando fechava os olhos e ficava em completo silêncio, conseguia ouvir seus pais gritando consigo ou discutindo no escritório sobre o quão insuficiente ele era para assumir os negócios da família. Podia escutá-los dizendo o quanto os outros eram melhores, o quão bons eram, o quão eram competentes. Estar em primeiro, no topo, era quase um fetiche. Se ele fosse um depravado, se masturbaria todas as noites pensando em vencer.

A personalidade antes doce e gentil de Chan foi corrompida e preenchida até vazar com podridão e amargura. Ele ansiava pelo que era dos outros, tinha inveja, tentava derrubar aqueles que estavam acima de si e usar os que estavam abaixo de escada para o sucesso. Entrar no caminho do rapaz era suicídio, pois ele estava disposto a ir longe para conseguir o que queria. 

E o mais tolo de todos os que cruzaram o caminho de Lee Chan era Xu Minghao. Os dois tornaram-se escritores na mesma época, mas diferente do chinês o rapaz emplacou uma série de sucessos um atrás do outro, já conseguindo seus best-sellers em menos de 3 anos de carreira. Um prodígio da leitura, sendo considerado até então o escritor mais jovem a bater recorde de vendas de cópias. Sua carreira estava no topo, ele tinha contratos, patrocínios, sua vida estava perfeita.

Até que aquele rapaz chegou. Apareceu do nada e tomou conta de tudo como um vírus, conseguindo feitos que o mais novo jamais havia chegado perto de conseguir mesmo tendo um nome tão grande na indústria literária. O ápice do absurdo foi quando ele conseguiu uma adaptação do cinema, que definitivamente criou uma nova elite de escritores da qual Lee Chan não fazia parte.

Aquilo o deixou irado ao ponto de lhe fazer perder a cabeça. Decidiu então que iria cuidar de Minghao ele mesmo e dedicou seu tempo integral para procurar saber mais da vida do chinês. De onde ele vinha, o que fazia, se já havia feito algo de errado, qualquer coisa serviria desde que pudesse assistir da ponta do iceberg o Titanic de seu rival afundando. 

Foi quando conheceu Mingyu que as coisas começaram a funcionar. Esbarrou no rapaz depois de uma comitiva de imprensa enquanto ele estava fazendo um bico de paparazzi, mas conseguiu descobrir que ele estava atrás de seu ex-namorado quando o pressionou e ameaçou chamar os seguranças. Jurou que poderia ter um orgasmo quando ouviu o nome de Minghao rolar dos lábios alheios.

Sabia que estava pagando demais em um paparazzi medíocre, mas estar usando uma pessoa que conhecia o chinês para derrotá-lo parecia ainda melhor do que simplesmente chamar qualquer um para fazer o serviço. Estava apostando todas as suas fichas no Kim, e ele tinha a obrigação moral de não decepcioná-lo.

Estava obcecado, com toda a certeza. Já não dormia ou se alimentava direito, ignorava as ligações de seus pais e recados de fãs, ficava dias entocado em casa observando todas as fotos de Minghao coladas nas paredes e sorria feito um maníaco, pois ele sabia que logo estaria assistindo a queda daquele império em ascensão com o mérito de tê-lo derrubado ele mesmo.


	17. Dezessete.

Seungcheol não sabia dizer o porquê, mas estava envergonhado de ver Joshua. Já havia visitado-o no dia da suspensão e o visto, mas naquele dia em específico seu coração se atrapalhava nas batidas só de pensar em ver e tocar o corpo do rapaz, olhar em seus olhos, fazê-lo se deleitar consigo. 

Sabia que era ridículo estar apaixonado por um prostituto e que jamais o teria, mas sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo toda vez que tinha o rapaz em seus braços, mesmo que outros cinco caras também tivessem tido a mesma sorte naquele dia e que tivesse que ir embora meia hora depois. Já não se importava com mais nada, só queria ver o motivo de suas noites mal-dormidas e sorrisos bobos.

Parou o carro na rua de Kabukicho e foi andando com um sorriso discreto no rosto até a fila da Scandale, nem mesmo precisando se apresentar para o segurança, que o liberou na hora para entrar. Também não precisou rodar muito para encontrar Joshua, que estava recostado no bar com um copo de bebida na mão.

Dessa vez ele usava uma blusa de manga branca de seda e shorts pretos, que apertavam suas coxas fartas. Um colar de ouro envolvia seu pescoço e seus lábios avermelhados estavam brilhantes por causa do líquido colorido, lhe dando um ar ainda mais atraente e gracioso. O policial poderia ficar por horas só lhe admirando, como um curador de artes observando uma linda pintura.

De repente o olhar do azulado prendeu-se ao seu e ele sorriu como um anjo, caminhando em sua direção. Era sempre assim, tudo ao redor desfocava e Jisoo brilhava sozinho, fazendo jus ao seu posto de único no coração de Choi Seungcheol. Mesmo acostumado a ter o rapaz consigo várias vezes, o moreno sempre sentia como se fosse a primeira vez deitando-se com o americano.

— Cheol, você veio me ver! — O tom do prostituto era dengoso e animado enquanto ele envolvia os braços pelos ombros largos do mais velho. — Vamos subir, tô morrendo de saudades.

— Eu também, Shua. — O mais velho levou uma das mãos até uma das nádegas durinhas do rapaz e deu um aperto forte, colando os lábios em seu lóbulo. — Você não tem noção do quanto. — Murmurou, sorrindo ao perceber o outro se arrepiando.

Não demorou muito para que ambos subissem para um dos quartos e fodessem loucamente como sempre faziam, com Seungcheol descontando todos os sentimentos que tinha no prostituto e Joshua aproveitando o único cliente que lhe fazia sentir prazer genuíno. Os clientes ao lado sempre sofriam quando ambos estavam juntos, pois ninguém era páreo para a performance sexual daqueles dois. 

Por quase três horas seguidas, Joshua Hong pertenceu a Choi Seungcheol. Seus olhares inocentes, seus gemidos, suas súplicas, suas juras foram só do moreno e de mais ninguém. O azulado era frágil abaixo de si e completamente entregue, disposto a fazer tudo o que podia para lhe agradar, e aquilo mexia tanto com a cabeça do outro que ele sentia que poderia explodir todas as vezes que os olhares se encontravam.

Foi aí que Choi percebeu que não estava contente com tê-lo somente por algumas horas e dividi-lo com inúmeros outros todos os dias. Não queria o americano transando com outros, prometendo-se a outros, entregando-se a outros; queria o rapaz só para si.

— Joshua, eu estou apaixonado por você. — Murmurou baixinho, tendo o rapaz deitado em seu peito.

Sentiu exatamente o momento que o corpo do azulado enrijeceu, quase como se ele tivesse tornado-se uma estátua. Usando a mão de apoio ele se ergueu e encarou o policial, que não gostou de sua expressão facial: de olhos arregalados e cenho franzido, o prostituto lhe encarava fixamente enquanto sua boca se contorcia. Ele não havia dito nada, mas já estava tudo claro. Por fim o prostituto suspirou e encarou o mais velho com pena.

— Eu sinto muito, Cheol. Eu… Eu sou um garoto de programa, esse é meu sustento. — Murmurou, já prevendo o que o outro diria. — E eu não posso largar a Scandale assim. São a minha família. Eu fui deportado e aqui se tornou a minha casa, eu vi esse lugar crescer. Eu jamais sairei daqui até eu morrer. E… eu estou feliz assim.

Seungcheol crispou os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça, engolindo o bolo que se formou em sua garganta e abaixando a cabeça. Seus cílios grandes conseguiram prender as poucas lágrimas que pipocaram em seus olhos, tornando a cena menos vexatória e dolorosa. De repente a mão do mais novo alisou seu rosto e o ergueu, fazendo os dois se encararem.

— Bom, eu não posso te dar meu coração… — Joshua continuou, triscando a língua no céu da boca. — Mas posso garantir que você vai ser a minha prioridade sempre que estiver aqui. Eu largarei qualquer cliente pra te atender. Vou correndo sempre que me chamar. Aqui dentro, eu sou seu.

As palavras arrancaram um sorriso do policial e logo ele roubou um selinho do prostituto, avisando que precisava ir mas que logo voltaria. Choi se vestiu e acenou uma última vez, indo embora e deixando o azulado sozinho. A expressão gentil do prostituto se desfez e ele tirou um cigarro debaixo do colchão, o acendendo nos lábios e se jogando na cama, suspirando.

Como uma assombração, Jeonghan passou pelas cortinas sorrateiramente e cruzou os braços enquanto observava seu melhor amigo deitado na cama de olhos fechados enquanto a fumaça subia, impregnando o ambiente. Jisoo abriu um dos olhos e tomou um susto, quase engolindo o cigarro ao ver o moreno parado com a luz da lua lhe iluminando de forma assustadora.

— Porra, eu achei que fosse… 

— O que você tá arrumando com esse cara, Jisoo? — Mandou na lata, franzindo o cenho enquanto pegava o cigarro do outro e o apagava com a ponta dos dedos, jogando o filtro no chão. — Já é o terceiro atendimento que você faz com ele e me veta, você sempre me faz te acompanhar em todos os programas que você faz e participa dos meus mas agora quer atender o policial sozinho, justo você que tem medo de ficar sozinho com os clientes. Qual é a tua? Eu pensei que fôssemos melhores amigos, fui eu quem te trouxe pra cá.

Joshua avançou na direção de Jeonghan e o prensou na parede, arrancando um gemido sufocado do mais velho. Uma das mãos esguias se prendeu no pescoço alheio e a outra tapou sua boca, fazendo o homem espernear e se debater tentando se soltar para respirar.

— Por que você tem essa boca aberta, ein? Parece que esquece que as paredes aqui tem ouvidos! — Falou entre dentes, fazendo o outro parar de se debater e revirar os olhos. O americano o soltou quando percebeu que ele cooperaria. — Aquele homem que apareceu aqui é Wen Junhui. Ele me emboscou e me obrigou a colaborar com ele, ele quer emboscar o Seungcheol.

— Uau, eu não achei que você tivesse coragem de enganar um pobre servidor público apaixonado. — Jeonghan debochou, recebendo um revirar de olhos como resposta. — Bem… Acho que você sabe o que tá fazendo. É melhor o Seungkwan não saber disso, senão você tá fodido e sabe disso. 

— Já sei, ele não quer o bordel envolvido com os problemas da rua. — Joshua repetiu a fala que sempre ouvia. — Relaxa, eu tenho tudo sob controle. O que qualquer um vai ganhar matando um simples prostituto como eu?

— Ganhar eu não sei, mas muita gente perderia muita coisa.

**...**

Apesar de saber lidar com a ganância, Soonyoung definitivamente não sabia mensurar e controlar sua ignorância. O poder jamais subiu acima de sua cabeça, mas lhe fez pensar que ele estava acima de outras cabeças por aí. 

Aluno-problema desde sempre, a solução dos pais de Hoshi foi enviar o garoto para cursar faculdade com seus parentes no Japão. Não adiantou de muito já que lá ele descobriu que podia vender LSD para seus colegas de curso e muito além disso, coisa que aperfeiçoou ao longo de cinco anos até estabelecer seu ponto de drogas em Kabukicho e começar sua expansão no resto do país, na China e na Coreia do Sul. Ele se tornou um rei das drogas, conseguindo sozinho o que muitos tentavam em bandos enormes, com centenas, mas jamais conseguiram. Ele era inigualável.

Ser traficante lhe dava muito, mas muito poder. Ele tinha parcerias no crime, podia ganhar dinheiro extra protegendo áreas, negociava secretamente com a polícia para vender suas drogas e fugir da prisão, e podia desfrutar de seu dinheiro farto o quanto quisesse. Não era uma vida fácil, mas com certeza a compensação valia à pena cada risco corrido.

O problema de ser tão bem remunerado e prestigiado por todos — ele era mais temido do que respeitado, apesar de não fazer jus à sua fama depois de pegar intimidade — era que a ideia de ser invencível prendeu-se na cabeça de Soonyoung como chiclete no cabelo. Por mais que fosse óbvio que praticamente ninguém ia mexer com ele, ainda sim alguém o faria em algum momento.

Tarde da noite, quase não havia movimento. Já havia batido sua meta do dia, visitado Dokyeom e resolvido alguns mal-entendidos diários, então era hora de voltar para sua casa, mais parecida com um bunker graças aos vários inimigos e concorrentes que o rapaz acumulou ao longo de sua jornada criminosa. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco e ele assobiava como sempre, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto caminhava despreocupado.

Foi tão de repente que ele sequer teria tempo de sacar uma arma se fosse algum rival ou policial, mas por sorte era apenas um dos prostitutos, o mesmo que lhe observou naquele dia. Já havia escutado seu nome e o visto várias vezes, mas jamais imaginou que ele teria algum interesse em si.

— Qual é a sua relação com o Minghao? — O rapaz perguntou.

— Que perguntinha mais estranha. Não tem nenhum cliente pra atender? Tô cansado, quero ir pra minha casa. — O traficante tentou enxotar o prostituto, que apenas riu.

Uma rasteira derrubou o moreno e logo o mais baixo ficou por cima, tirando de seu bolso um canivete e o posicionando sobre uma das coxas do traficante. Soonyoung não entendeu a intenção do rapaz, mas mesmo assim ficou tenso quando sentiu a lâmina pressionando o tecido de seu jeans.

— Se eu cortar sua artéria femoral, você vai sangrar feito um porco e vai morrer. Ninguém vai chamar uma ambulância de madrugada num distrito da luz vermelha e todo mundo nas redondezas quer você morto, então nem conte com socorro. — Vernon murmurou, semicerrando os olhos. — Qual é a sua relação com o Minghao? — Repetiu a pergunta bem devagar.

— Relaxa, gatinho. Que tipo de treinamento o Seungkwan anda dando pra vocês? — Soonyoung ralhou, suspirando. — Eu namorei com o melhor amigo dele por um tempo, mas aí ele terminou comigo porque quase rodou. Depois disso eu fiquei afastado dele, mas agora eu tô comendo o outro melhor amigo dele e ele compra droga comigo. É só isso.

Vernon não pareceu muito convencido, mas a pressão do canivete diminuiu e logo ele guardou a arma de volta no lugar e suspirou, ajeitando seus fios. Saiu de cima do traficante e cruzou os braços, o encarando.

— Se eu souber que você contou isso pra ele, eu te encurralo num beco, enfio o canivete na sua garganta e deixo seu corpo pros cachorros comerem. — Ameaçou, dando as costas.

Soonyoung assistiu ao prostituto caminhar até o outro lado da rua e olhá-lo uma última vez com um olhar entre o desprezo e o alívio, entrando no bordel em que morava e trabalhava. Acabou rindo consigo mesmo e se levantou, tirando a poeira de suas calças antes de voltar a caminhar enquanto pensava no quão doidas eram aquelas figuras das redondezas.


	18. Dezoito.

Alguns dias se passaram e o rolo entre Soonyoung e Seokmin finalmente tornou-se de conhecimento de Minghao, que quis esganar o traficante por se envolver com mais um de seus amigos dentro da lei, mas no fim apoiou ambos e suas respectivas felicidades. Mesmo sendo criminoso, era nítido o quanto o mais velho estava apaixonado pelo Lee. 

O primeiro contato dos dois foi na primeira vez que o escritor usou drogas, então sequer dirigiram a palavra um ao outro. O segundo encontro de ambos foi no puteiro e conseguiu ser ainda mais caótico, mas foi naquele mesmo dia que trocaram números e começaram a conversar por mensagens.

No final das contas, o moreno não era de todo mal. Acabou se aproximando do rapaz com rapidez e logo os dois estavam grudados feito carne e unha, inclusive o castanho até mesmo quis experimentar maconha com o traficante apesar de sua insistência para não fazê-lo. Não houve surpresa quando os dois acabaram se beijando em um dos becos numa das madrugadas em que o secretário foi fazer companhia ao outro, e logo começaram a ter um pequeno lance. Era recente, mas ambos estavam sempre juntos, compartilhando tudo o que sabiam um com o outro e passando todo o tempo livre que tinham em conjunto.

Essa era a razão de Seokmin estar andando em passos rápidos pelo estacionamento do apartamento de seu chefe com fogo saindo de seus olhos, tendo um Soonyoung apressado e completamente arrependido tentando alcançá-lo com passos largos.

— Seok, por favor, espera! — Gritou em vão, já que o outro não parou de andar. — Merda, eu não devia ter aberto a boca.

— Sim, você devia! Ele tá se envolvendo com um prostituto e indo para aquelas bandas enquanto tem um policial na área?! Ele é louco! — O rapaz estava indignado, batendo o pé no chão inquietamente enquanto o elevador não chegava. — Minghao vai ver só. 

De repente o mais novo saiu correndo e foi na direção das escadas, mas quando o traficante fez menção de segui-lo, recebeu um olhar tão feio que voltu com o rabo entre as pernas, esperando. Ouviu passos atrás de si logo quando as portas se abriram e entrou no elevador, encostando-se na parede.

Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho quando viu Junhui entrando junto consigo e o rapaz também lhe reconheceu, pois logo ambos se encararam e começaram a rir. O traficante se recuperou antes que chegassem no andar desejado e secou as pequenas lágrimas que se acumularam em seus olhos, negando com a cabeça. De fato, ele conhecia muitas figuras peculiares.

Ambos saíram e encontraram a porta do apartamento do escritor fechada, o que encheu o coração do Kwon de desespero. O dedo do agiota pressionou a campainha despreocupadamente e ele cruzou os braços, esperando por seu conhecido, mas quem abriu a porta foi um Seokmin irado. Logo atrás de si estava o dono da residência, que também parecia bravo, mas fez uma expressão genuína de pânico ao reconhecer as novas figuras no recinto. Seu amigo lhe olhou e olhou para onde ele olhava, franzindo o cenho.

— O que mais tá acontecendo aqui que eu não sei?! — Disse, num tom magoado. — Como pode dizer que somos amigos e esconder as coisas de mim?! A sua imagem é uma mentira! — Pausou o que dizia, parecendo estar a ponto de chorar. — Quem é Vernon?!

— A minha vida pessoal não interessa a ninguém além de mim, ok?! — Minghao rebateu, com os lábios trêmulos de raiva. 

— Ele só tá preocupado com você, Minghao. Confesso que também tô. — Soonyoung se intrometeu, tendo todos os olhos em si. — Os meninos do Seungkwan são perigosos, eles tão sempre enganando e usando os clientes bobinhos que arrumam por aí. Você acha que encontrou um amigo lá dentro, mas você só tá sendo usado. 

— Já chega! Vão- Vão embora da minha casa, agora! — Minghao gritou, batendo o pé no chão com força. — Todos vocês!

Seokmin, que já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não poupou esforços para reunir o pouco orgulho que lhe restou e sair andando com pressa. Soonyoung lançou um olhar repreensivo na direção do chinês e foi atrás de seu amado, passando pelo rapaz mais perdido naquela situação antes de desaparecer também. O ruivo, que também estava com lágrimas nos olhos, segurou na porta e franziu o cenho enquanto encarava o outro.

— Principalmente você.

— É muito rude da sua parte me expulsar. — O mais velho disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. — Além disso, também quero saber quem é Vernon.

A curiosidade do rapaz não era boa coisa, com toda a certeza. Sua figura alta foi se projetando sobre o corpo do mais novo e a porta atrás de si foi fechada quando ele entrou no apartamento, fazendo o outro recuar em passos incertos na direção do sofá. 

— Quando eu falei sobre juros, é porque eu quero muito mais que dinheiro. — Junhui murmurou, a voz baixando alguns oitavos e soando incrivelmente sexy. — Eu quero você todinho. Quero ver você se tremendo todo só de ouvir meu nome. Te ver vindo igual a um cachorrinho quando eu te chamar. Ver você me obedecer sempre. — Empurrou o peitoral do mais novo com a mão e o derrubou no sofá, ficando entre suas pernas. — Quero ver você louco de vontade de me dar toda vez que colocar os olhos em mim.

Os olhos de Minghao se arregalaram e ele deixou um gemido sufocado sair de seus lábios, o que arrancou um sorriso pervertido do outro. Aquelas palavras eram absurdas e assustadoras, mas o corpo do rapaz não mentiu. A blusa preta de gola alta que usava estava colada em seu corpo, evidenciando seus mamilos rígidos, assim como a ereção que começou a se formar devagar em sua calça de abrigo cinza. 

— Patético. — O agiota murmurou enquanto segurava o queixo alheio, apertando suas bochechas com força e arrancando um resmungo do outro. Usou as pontas dos dedos da mão livre para circular o relevo na camisa do rapaz, fazendo seu peito subir e descer com rapidez. — Aposto que você ia gozar na cueca se eu te tratasse feito uma putinha, não é? 

O ruivo não respondeu, fazendo Junhui triscar a língua no céu da boca. Parou de alisar o rapaz e pegou sua pistola no bolso, levando a mão que segurava o rosto do rapaz para seus cabelos, os puxando para trás. O cano tocou os lábios macios do mais novo e então começou a contorná-los devagar.

Há dias atrás, Xu Minghao estava chorando ao ter a 356 TSW de Wen Junhui em sua testa. Agora, estava lutando contra uma ereção dolorosa quase furando sua cueca ao tê-la em sua boca, tendo as mais perversas fantasias naquele momento. Seu couro cabeludo ardia e a pulsação à vácuo era desconfortável, mas nunca esteve tão excitado com tão pouco antes e amava aquilo. Ergueu seus olhos, encontrando o olhar frio do mais velho.

— Chupa. — Falou simples. 

Uma das sobrancelhas do ruivo se ergueu e ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, como um cão que não entendeu a ordem que lhe foi dada. Um esboço de sorriso cresceu em seus lábios e ele deixou uma risada nasalada escapar.

— É engraçado, sabe? — Minghao retrucou, com uma coragem repentina. — Você mesmo disse que quer mais, e com juros… Mas parece que você é quem está necessitado aqui.

A expressão antes superior de Junhui deu lugar a uma expressão surpresa e ele congelou por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para que o ruivo percebesse o que disse e sentisse um súbito medo do que o rapaz poderia fazer, mas sua reação foi rápida. Soltou os cabelos do mais novo e então lhe deu um tapa firme no rosto, enchendo a palma com sua bochecha esquerda. O golpe desnorteou o escritor e deu a chance a Wen de arrastá-lo pelos cabelos para o chão, lhe deixando de joelhos. 

Quando entendeu o que aconteceu, o riso antes discreto de Minghao virou uma gargalhada e logo o som de suas risadas preencheu a sala chique, mesmo que a atmosfera não fosse divertida. Uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha ardida e piorou a sensação, mas o chinês só parou de rir quando sua barriga começou a doer, tendo o olhar penetrante do outro no seu a todo momento.

— Um tapa… Você já me machucou mais que isso, sabia? — Murmurou, sem tirar o sorrisinho presunçoso da boca. — E vai precisar de mais que uma arma pra me deixar de joelhos.

Minghao fez questão de levantar, mas de repente Junhui enfiou a mão no bolso com pressa e colocou a bala na arma diante dos olhos do outro, que deixou o sorriso morrer e arregalou os olhos. Acompanhou a munição entrando no tambor e o viu ser girado, de repente sentindo a boca secar. O mais velho, percebendo que causou o efeito desejado, abriu um sorriso e puxou o cabelo do rapaz novamente, o fazendo lhe encarar nos olhos.

— É melhor fazer direito, você já tá me enrolando há tempo demais. Hoje, eu te boto na linha. — Murmurou sem quebrar o contato visual, vendo o corpo alheio tremer por um forte arrepio que o percorreu.

Não havia muita escolha, pelo menos não naquele momento. Timidamente, os lábios de Minghao se separaram e sua língua tocou o cano da arma, que era gelado e tinha um gosto férreo. Contornou a estrutura devagar e então abrigou parte dela em sua boca, sugando devagar enquanto encarava o outro; a expressão do agiota era a melhor parte daquilo, pois ele mordia os lábios e puxava o ar entre os dentes enquanto assistia tudo sem desviar os olhos. 

A mão impaciente de Junhui empurrou a arma mais fundo, arrancando uma tosse do rapaz. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que desceram em cascata pelo rosto avermelhado do escritor enquanto ele subia e descia com a boca, usando a língua para umedecer o metal e deixá-lo escorregadio. Ouviu o outro puxando o ar entre os dentes e grunhiu, já sentindo certo incômodo pela posição.

De repente, os dedos grandes se engancharam em sua nuca e o cano entrou inteiro, fazendo Minghao se engasgar violentamente e apertar as mãos em punho sobre as coxas. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele encarou o agiota como se perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo, mas seu corpo lhe entregou novamente quando seu pau pulsou violentamente na cueca, balançando o relevo formado.

Pegando o ritmo aos poucos, o mais velho começou a foder a boca alheia com a pistola; os lábios finos tentavam abrigar o máximo que podiam e as narinas se moviam com rapidez, indicando o quão difícil era respirar naquele momento. Saliva escorria pelos cantos da boca e desciam pelo queixo, pingando no tapete, assim como as lágrimas que desciam dos olhos revirados do rapaz, quase virados para dentro da órbita.

Ver Minghao daquele jeito fez o mais velho ficar ainda mais duro do que antes, rosnando e cerrando os dentes enquanto empurrava o revólver com mais força na garganta úmida do outro. Sempre teve o controle do chinês desde que o conheceu, mas saber que podia controlá-lo até mesmo na cama era ainda mais excitante, mais do que qualquer coisa que havia experimentado na vida.

— Merda… — Suspirou, tirando a arma da boca alheia e soltando seus fios longos.

Minghao se curvou no chão e tossiu várias vezes, sentindo ânsia. Puxou o ar pela boca com pressa e apoiou as mãos no chão, precisando de alguns segundos para se recuperar daquilo. Nunca esteve tão assustado e ao mesmo tempo tão excitado como esteve colocando na boca a arma que provavelmente já havia tirado muitas vidas.

Ouviu sons de metal e ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver as calças e cueca de Junhui caindo no chão de uma vez só, fazendo seu pau duro bater na barriga. Encarou o mais velho com os lábios entreabertos e uma expressão confusa, arrancando uma risada do outro, que logo segurou em seu mullet e o puxou para perto, colando seu rosto em sua ereção.

— Tá vendo só como você me deixou? — Perguntou retoricamente, respirando pesado ao sentir os lábios e nariz do outro roçarem em suas veias grosseiramente. — Hoje você vai se redimir comigo, tá me ouvindo? Eu vou descontar em você o que você merece.

O ruivo teve a cabeça puxada e logo a glande do mais velho estava se esfregando em seus lábios e bochechas, deixando um rastro de pré-gozo por onde passava. O outro beliscou seus lábios para que se entreabrissem e então começou a bater com a cabecinha em sua língua, gemendo rouco em conjunto com o jovem, que gemeu também e apertou as coxas uma contra a outra.

— Você desperta o pior de mim, Minghao… Mas é assim mesmo que você gosta, eu sei. — Abriu um sorriso sacana, amando ver o olhar necessitado do outro em sua ereção mesmo já tendo-a na boca. — Gosta de ser tratado feito uma cadelinha por gente que não vale nada, porque você é igual. Não é? — Perguntou sem esperar resposta, rodando os quadris para desenhar círculos no músculo alheio. — Mas não se preocupa. Depois que eu acabar com você, vou te dar o que você quer.

Sem aviso, o pau de Junhui entrou inteiro na boca de Minghao, com a glande batendo direto na garganta e fazendo o rapaz soltar um engasgo obsceno que ecoou pelo cômodo junto com o arfar que o outro soltou. Apenas segurou a cabeça do ruivo no lugar, sentindo a garganta quente contrair-se em volta de sua extensão de maneira tão acolhedora que sentiu que ia gozar ali mesmo.

— Porra, que boquinha gostosa… — Murmurou de olhos fechados, deleitado ao extremo. — Você nem pediu pra parar… Quem foi que andou te treinando, cadelinha levada? Quantos caras você deixou meterem na sua garganta antes de mim? — Perguntou, se divertindo justamente por saber que o outro não podia lhe responder. — Achei que eu tinha algo pra corromper, mas você é escória.

Cuspiu no rosto do garoto, que gemeu abafado contra seu pau e enviou vibrações por ele, lhe fazendo gemer também. O soltou e o viu tossir por ar, mas logo voltou a enterrar sua ereção inteira na garganta do garoto, ficando o mesmo tempo dentro dela e o liberando mais uma vez. 

Desesperado, Minghao usou a mão direita para envolver a base alheia e então o abrigou na boca de novo, começando a ir e vir com a cabeça em seu próprio ritmo enquanto masturbava o comprimento alheio, mal conseguindo fechar os dedos em volta dele — na mesma proporção que era grande, Wen Junhui era grosso. A mão do outro fez menção de segurar sua cabeça, mas o agiota pareceu satisfeito com seu desempenho e então deixou os dedos nos fios ruivos, os alisando devagar.

Sua boca finalmente pareceu parar de se expandir e logo seus lábios subiam e desciam em volta do pau rígido com fluidez, o que era bom, já que sabia que o outro não ia pegar leve consigo se não pegasse o ritmo. Fechou os olhos e escavou suas bochechas enquanto sua mão esquerda encontrou e envolveu os testículos alheios, os massageando enquanto se deliciava com os gemidos do mais velho. Excitar o outro estava lhe excitando, e de fato sentia que daria o gostinho de gozar em sua cueca para aquele canalha.

Os quadris de Junhui voltaram a se mover, mas dessa vez o escritor estava pronto para recebê-lo, então o que soou no cômodo foi um gemido de puro deleite quando a glande inchada do outro bateu no fundo de sua garganta, produzindo um som molhado e extremamente erótico. Os olhos de Minghao se abriram e ele encarou os do mais velho, que tinha o cenho franzido e os lábios entreabertos. Sua camisa de botões estava abotoada até a metade e seus cabelos estava grudados na testa pelo suor, sendo penteados com os dedos vez ou outra.

Percebeu que o mais velho ia gozar quando suas estocadas ficaram mais erráticas e brutas, mas não se importou e escavou mais ainda suas bochechas, sentindo os testículos alheios batendo em seu queixo repetidamente. Wen apertou os olhos e grunhiu, empurrando a cabeça do mais novo com tudo para baixo ao sentir o nó em seu abdômen se soltar.

Os jatos de porra grossos de Junhui desceram pela garganta do mais novo incessantemente enquanto seus lábios deixavam escapar palavrões e gemidos, mantendo o rapaz preso a si até que a última gota se derramasse. Puxou-se para fora da boca alheia e o empurrou no sofá sem se importar se ele se machucaria, se sentando na mesa de madeira para se recuperar. Por curiosidade, resolveu olhar para o mais novo.

Sentado no chão e com os olhos entreabertos, uma fina linha de saliva e gozo escorria pelo canto da boca de Minghao. Suas bochechas e nariz estavam vermelhos enquanto puxava o ar com dificuldades, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Sua ereção agora estava fora da calça, o pau mediano se contraindo com a glande vermelha vazando pré-gozo e manchando a calça. Suas mãos apertavam o carpete, arrancando alguns fiapos.

— _Gege_ … — Murmurou baixinho, com a voz fraca. — Vai me dar o que eu quero agora…?

O tom tão manhoso e necessitado do mais novo engatilhou algo dentro de Junhui e logo ele disparou na direção do outro, empurrando-o usando o joelho em seu peito e então curvando-se, colando os lábios de forma grosseira aos do ruivo abaixo de si ao puxá-lo pela nuca.

Minghao fechou os olhos e deixou lágrimas de puro contentamento enquanto a língua ágil do mais velho pressionava-se contra a sua, ambas amolecendo e entrando em compasso; mas aquilo não era uma dança. Era um rito, selvagem e bruto. A boca de Junhui buscava por dominância e esta era cedida sem muito esforço pelo outro, que agora havia deixado de lado a desobediência e queria se entregar de corpo e alma para seu amante. O beijo foi separado e uma fina linha de saliva conectou as bocas, dando uma estética ainda mais erótica ao ósculo.

— Põe a língua pra fora. — Junhui pediu, sendo prontamente obedecido.

Os lábios do acastanhado se fecharam em volta do músculo alheio e ele então começou a chupá-lo enquanto ainda se mantinha encurvado, ignorando a dor em sua lombar pela posição ruim em que se encontrava. O chinês abaixo de si gemeu abafado contra a boca alheia, sentindo a mão livre do mais alto descer na direção de sua ereção. Os dedos provocaram sua glande, esfregando-a apenas com as pontas e puxando o prepúcio com cuidado.

Novamente as bocas se separaram e então o escritor pôde gemer audível, erguendo os quadris na direção dos toques simplistas — mas aparentemente Wen tinha outros planos, pois beliscou um dos mamilos do jovem e o empurrou para baixo, saindo de cima de si. Puxou a barra da blusa de gola alta e logo a peça estava do outro lado da sala, permitindo que seu torso magro ficasse exposto.

As costelas de Minghao eram marcadas na pele bronzeada, assim como suas clavículas e ombros. Algumas cicatrizes e hematomas eram visíveis na pele, em especial o roxo causado pelo empurrão que ele recebeu na casa do agiota; seus mamilos escuros tinham pequenas protuberâncias graças aos pelos eriçados e enrijeciam cada vez mais com o vento gelado do ar-condicionado e o hálito quente do chinês batendo em seu peito. Provavelmente ele era o garoto mais mal-cuidado e magro com quem já havia se envolvido, mas definitivamente era o mais bonito. 

O polegar de Junhui esfregou a glande melada no mesmo momento em que sua língua se envolvia em torno de um dos mamilos amarronzados, arrancando um gemido surpreso do mais novo. Os estalos da sucção eram altos, assim como os sons molhados que o prepúcio do rapaz produzia ao subir e descer, acumulando pré-gozo em sua extensão. O mais velho sabia bem o que estava fazendo. 

Subiu a boca e deixou algumas marcas pelos ombros e pescoço do escritor, mas de repente seus lábios rasparam pela pele alheia e passaram direto pelos mamilos úmidos, parando nas costelas. A língua do rapaz percorreu cada osso marcado, o que era estranho porém excitante, até que deixou um chupão no lugar, fazendo o mais novo se contorcer e, consequentemente, estocar em sua mão. 

Não soube a razão, mas de repente sentiu-se como um animal selvagem, com os instintos aflorados para marcar território. Pintou o outro lado da caixa torácica do rapaz com beijos até que seus dentes cravaram-se nas costelas esquerdas de Minghao, arrancando um gritinho do rapaz, que até tentou se soltar, mas logo os caninos alheios se enterraram em sua pele enquanto era masturbado devagar.

A sensação de ardência tomou conta e a dor veio, fazendo os olhos do ruivo encherem de lágrimas, mas o que deveria ser motivo de desanimá-lo ou o impulso para que parasse todo aquele absurdo fez seu abdômen se contrair — era quase como se a mordida tivesse lhe empurrado para mais perto do orgasmo. A boca do outro subiu uma trilha de beijos que queimavam como fogo e logo grudou-se em seu pescoço, deixando mais marcas avermelhadas e transformando os vermelhos antigos em novos carmins. 

— _G-Gege_ , espera… — Minghao suspirou com o cenho franzido, fazendo o mais velho se afastar apenas para olhar o quão adorável ele ficava daquele jeito.

— Você não queria gozar? — Junhui perguntou, sorrindo de lado. — Eu vou te fazer gozar. — Deu um selinho nos lábios alheios e espremeu seu pau com cuidado, recebendo um resmungo como resposta. 

Os gemidos do mais novo foram ficando cada vez mais dengosos e seu corpo já dava claros sinais do orgasmo quando ele finalmente gozou, sujando a mão de Junhui e sua calça com o líquido viscoso enquanto gemia arrastado, murmurando baixinho palavras incompreensíveis. O mais velho coletou o máximo de gozo que conseguiu e então puxou o rapaz pelo braço como se ele fosse uma boneca de pano, se sentando no sofá e o deitando de bruços sob suas pernas.

Com uma só mão, a calça de abrigo foi puxada para fora do corpo do mais novo junto com sua peça íntima, o deixando nu e com a bunda exposta para o acastanhado. A mão limpa fez questão de plantar quatro tapas fortes e estalados, amando ver como a carne durinha balançava em contato com sua palma e sentindo seu pau endurecer de novo com o chorinho que o outro soltou por causa da dor.

Juntou o gozo na ponta de três de seus dedos e então separou as bandas do escritor, sentindo seu coração falhar algumas batidas com a visão incrível que teve: com alguns pelos ralos aqui e ali, o anel rugoso estava se contraindo no nada. Sabia que, provavelmente, ele tinha se divertido bastante indo no puteiro, mas que ainda sim não tinha uma vida sexual ativa só pelo jeito que cada prega parecia intacta. A cor amarronzada natural, o cheiro de pele, as contrações, aquele combo fez o rapaz fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para afastar todos os pensamentos perversos que invadiram sua mente.

Esfregou as digitais contra o anel de músculos, que se contraiu automaticamente. Minghao fez menção de gemer, mas logo Junhui levou a mão livre até sua boca, enfiando três de seus dedos. Prosseguiu com a massagem, sentindo os gemidos abafados fazerem seus dedos vibrarem dentro da boca alheia.

— Eu sempre quis corromper você, sabia? — Junhui disse, despreocupado, enquanto espalhava o próprio gozo do rapaz entre suas nádegas. — Quando eu te conheci, você era tão bobinho que eu realmente considerei usar você ao invés de te ajudar. —— Riu baixinho, mostrando que ambos tinham um review bem diferente de seu primeiro encontro. — Ah, Minghao, eu poderia ter te dado muito mais… Talvez você até tivesse uma coleira com o meu nome. Você ia gostar disso? — A pergunta foi retórica, mas a contração violenta contra seu anelar soou como uma resposta. — É claro que ia. Você ia amar ter uma vida feita pra me servir e ficar com o rabo cheio da minha porra todos os dias.

O mais velho se inclinou e cuspiu entre as nádegas do ruivo, forçando o dedo médio e o indicador. O anel de músculos ofereceu resistência mas logo os dois dígitos foram esmagados pela quentura das paredes internas do rapaz e ele gemeu abafado, chupando os outros dedos como se sua vida dependesse disso. 

— Para de se contrair, caralho. — Junhui advertiu, tirando a mão da boca do rapaz para lhe dar um tapa, o mais forte da noite, na nádega esquerda. O rapaz sequer gritou, apenas crispou os lábios e deixou as lágrimas rolarem (talvez de dor, talvez de prazer). Aos poucos ele relaxou, recebendo uma carícia no lugar acertado. — Bom garoto.

Os dedos começaram a entrar e sair de forma ritmada dentro de Minghao, que tinha as mãos em uma almofada na qual descontava todo o prazer e a dor que o mais velho lhe fazia sentir. Estava acostumado a ter relações sexuais então estava apenas aproveitando a sensação gostosa dos dedos longos lhe invadindo rapidamente, o som molhado que o ato produzia sendo quase terapêutico para os ouvidos depravados do rapaz.

— Você é inacreditável. Você é realmente a putinha mais suja que eu já fodi na vida. — O mais velho disse num tom de desgosto, mas seu pau duro estava cutucando o umbigo do chinês deitado em seu colo. — Implora pra eu te comer. Quero ver você se humilhando pra eu foder você hoje.

Minghao realmente estava disposto a implorar, mas ao invés de palavras, o que saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido quebrado quando Junhui enfiou mais um dedo e dobrou os três dígitos dentro de si, estimulando sua próstata a cada estocada. Sua cabeça tombou na almofada e de seus lábios tombavam palavras incompreensíveis, que deixavam o outro cada vez mais excitado e animado.

— Você nem tá falando direito. Será que eu consigo te foder até você virar uma poça de estupidez? — Provocou, pressionando a próstata do rapaz sem descanso e ganhando um choro como resposta. — Se não vai falar nada, vamos ficar aqui a noite toda. Espero que você não desmaie por super-estimulação.

— J-Junhui, me- eu- ah! — As lágrimas desciam como cascatas pelas bochechas do rapaz, que estava desesperado. — Por favor-ngh! A-Ah…

Satisfeito com a resposta e a provocação, Junhui retirou seus dedos do interior alheio num som molhado, recebendo um resmungo baixo como resposta. Deitou o rapaz de ladinho no sofá e se ajeitou atrás de si, erguendo uma de suas pernas pela panturrilha. Usou a mão livre para segurar seu pau duro, subindo um pouco seus quadris. 

Por pura provocação, o mais velho esfregou a glande contra as pregas do ruivo, fazendo ambos gemerem de prazer pelo atrito gostoso. O acastanhado começou a se esfregar contra o rapaz enquanto deixava mordidas em seus ombros, arrancando suspiros do outro.

— _Gege_ , por favor, anda logo… — Choramingou, impaciente. — Eu preciso que você me foda.

— Bom, seu desejo é uma ordem. — O sorriso maldoso de Wen Junhui não era um bom sinal.

Sem aviso prévio, os quadris de Junhui subiram com força e ele se enterrou até as bolas dentro de Minghao, que soltou um soluço sufocado. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas conforme a ardência tomava conta de si e seus lábios se contorciam, mas a mão grande do rapaz envolveu-se em seu pescoço e se fechou ali, como uma prisão.

— Por que você tá chorando? Assim, parece que eu tô sendo mal com você. — O tom de Junhui era fingido, como se ele estivesse preocupado, mas suas veias pulsando contra as paredes internas do mais novo não lhe deixavam mentir. — Você implorou pra eu te comer feito a minha putinha esse tempo todo, não foi? 

— S-Sim, mas… dói… — Minghao retrucou, com o cenho franzido. Wen Junhui era um cretino.

— Eu vou resolver isso, hm? — Sentiu o sorriso alheio contra seu pescoço e revirou os olhos, tanto por lembrar-se do quão irritante ele era quanto por sentir a glande alheia se esfregando dentro de si.

Junhui era um completo mentiroso, mas ele, literalmente, começou a foder a dor embora. As primeiras estocadas foram lentas e dolorosas, mas logo o mais velho pegou o ritmo e então começou a entrar e sair do mais novo com maestria, fazendo-o gemer baixinho conforme as sensações iam mudando. 

Minghao inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, revirando-os de novo por debaixo das pálpebras enquanto sentia o pau alheio massageando cada pedaço seu. Já havia feito as mais difíceis descrições, mas não haviam sequer palavras datadas que pudessem descrever fielmente o quão deliciosa era a sensação de ter a carne quente pulsando dentro de si, seu pau pulsando junto, vazando pré-gozo.

— Eu falei, não falei? — Junhui murmurou, lambendo o pescoço alheio.

— Sim- — Minghao se interrompeu, incapaz de formular uma frase coerente. — Por favor…!

O som das peles se chocando foi ficando mais alto conforme o agiota fodia o escritor com mais força e logo os gemidos de ambos também aumentaram de volume, provavelmente incomodando os vizinhos debaixo. As bolas de Junhui colidiam contra as nádegas de Minghao, que já estavam vermelhas pelo impacto da virilha alheia ali, e os dois estavam em frenesi total. 

— Cavalga pra mim, hm? — Junhui pediu com a voz grossa no ouvido do outro, e ele não era nem louco de negar.

Junhui mal teve tempo de sair de dentro do rapaz e se sentar quando Minghao praticamente saltou em seu colo e se apoiou em seus ombros, sentando com tudo em seu pau duro. Os dois gemeram alto e o ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás, com os cabelos caindo no rosto enquanto começava a cavalgar com vontade.

— Tão bom… — Minghao gaguejou, com as bochechas avermelhadas pelo esforço.

As mãos grandes do castanho foram direto para a cintura fina do mais novo e começaram a forçá-lo para baixo, fazendo sua bunda praticamente esmagar seus testículos. Naquela posição, as estocadas iam diretamente na próstata de Xu, então o agiota estava tendo o privilégio de vê-lo revirando seus olhos, franzindo o cenho ou lambendo os lábios toda vez que o estimulava.

Com os pés apoiados no sofá, Minghao sentava com tanta força que deixava o mais velho desnorteado, o olhando com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos semicerrados, geralmente dizendo algum palavrão em mandarim ou grunhindo palavras incompreensíveis. Os dois já estavam suados e próximos do limite, então o mais alto colou as testas.

— Deixa eu gozar dentro de você… — Junhui pediu enquanto olhava nos olhos de Minghao, recebendo um gemido esganiçado como resposta.

Roubou um beijo do rapaz e logo os dois estavam se agarrando como se não houvesse amanhã, ainda sem interromper os movimentos. O mais velho grunhiu e contraiu as coxas, sentindo seus quadris se impulsionarem sozinhos enquanto o característico nó formava-se em sua barriga.

Em questão de minutos, Junhui gozou. Seus braços fortes se fecharam em volta do tronco de Minghao e ele forçou o rapaz para baixo, alcançando fundo dentro de si enquanto lançava jatos grossos de porra em seu interior, gemendo seu nome de maneira arrastada.

O orgasmo do acastanhado provocou o de Minghao e logo o garoto começou a tremer, sujando o peitoral do mais velho com seu gozo enquanto espasmava e revirava os olhos, caindo fraco no sofá. Os dois ficaram largados, nus e gozados, enquanto tentavam se recuperar.

Junhui começou a se vestir logo depois que Minghao lhe ofereceu um papel para se limpar, sem trocar nenhuma palavra — não era preciso. Talvez aquilo fosse uma trégua, uma foda descompromissada, mas não havia necessidade de verbalizar aquele contrato. Em silêncio, o mais velho foi embora.

O chinês se viu estranhamente satisfeito enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, com as mãos no bolso da calça. Viu uma mancha de saliva perto de seu zíper e lembrou-se de todas as expressões de prazer que conheceu naquele dia, balançando a cabeça em negação para afastar os pensamentos ruins. Apenas continuou seu trajeto e entrou no condomínio com pressa, não sendo rápido o suficiente para fugir dos cliques da câmera — roubada — de Seungcheol.


	19. Dezenove.

Soonyoung era, de fato, um homem que era a definição exata de dualidade. Ele era tão perigoso que parou de ser procurado pela polícia ou perseguido por outros traficantes e gangues locais — literalmente ninguém queria entrar no caminho dele.

Mas sua outra metade, a frágil, parecia até mesmo ser outra personalidade, quase como se o rapaz estivesse dividindo o controle de sua mente com duas pessoas completamente diferentes e distintas no modo de agir. Era assustador para aqueles que conheciam os dois lados de Kwon Soonyoung.

Seokmin era um dos poucos, tendo amolecido o coração do traficante com tanta facilidade que ficaria espantado se soubesse o quão frio seu ficante podia ser quando se tratava de seu trabalho e outros assuntos pessoais. Era até difícil acreditar que ele trabalhava com drogas depois de tê-lo na palma de sua mão, apesar de ter como prova toda a mercadoria espalhada pela casa do moreno.

Os outros, que não o conheciam de verdade, ficariam realmente espantados ao vê-lo todo murchinho olhando sua paixão largada na cama, de bruços, com a cara enterrada no travesseiro enquanto seu corpo tremia com os soluços baixinhos que ele soltava, abafados na colcha.

Se sentou na beirada do colchão e alisou as costas do mais novo devagar, sem saber exatamente que tipo de palavras usar. Abraçou-o por trás até sentí-lo se acalmar e se afastou um pouco, resolvendo dar espaço ao Lee. Logo, ele se virou de barriga para cima e encarou o mais velho com os olhos marejados e vermelhos, assim como seu nariz. 

— Ah, Seok, não faz essa carinha… Não sabe o quanto tá me doendo ver você assim. — Murmurou o moreno, abrindo os braços para acolher o rapaz, que se atirou em si e o apertou. — Tem algo que eu possa fazer? Sério, é só me dizer. 

— Não, hyung… Isso é algo que deveria ser iniciativa do Hao, não sua… — O outro respondeu bem baixinho, com a voz rouca de tanto chorar. — É que… Eu tô tão chateado, sabe? Não só com ele, mas comigo. Eu contei pra ele sem poupar detalhes que eu tô apaixonado por um traficante, mas mesmo comigo sabendo de praticamente tudo, ele me escondeu várias coisas dele. Será que eu sou um amigo tão ruim assim, pra ele não confiar em mim?

— Olha, eu acho que o Hao tá sendo um pouco… merda como amigo de estar escondendo as coisas assim de você, mas acho que ele tem algum motivo. Sei lá. — Soonyoung começou, escolhendo bem as palavras que usaria. — Eu mesmo menti muito pra uma pessoa no passado sobre a minha vida, até o dia em que a verdade veio à tona e ela quase foi pra cadeia por minha culpa. — Mordeu o lábio inferior. — Talvez seja a forma do Hao proteger você de alguma coisa que tá acontecendo.

— Mas se ele mentir pra me proteger, quem vai protegê-lo? — Seokmin choramingou, recebendo algumas esfregadas rápidas nas costas quando o mais velho sentiu que ele ia voltar a chorar.

— A gente pode não saber o que tá acontecendo, mas ainda podemos ajudar o Minghao se ele precisar. — Tranquilizou o secretário, que pareceu considerar a ideia. — Olha, eu não sei o que ele tá escondendo, mas posso tirar sua curiosidade sobre aquele cara que veio comigo no elevador.

O brilho nos olhos de Seokmin retornou e ele ergueu a cabeça, dando uma última fungada antes de esfregar o rosto e respirar fundo, engolindo o choro. Em troca disso, recebeu um selinho, que lhe fez abrir um sorriso largo.

— Aquele era o Junhui. Wen Junhui, sendo mais exato. — Soonyoung disse, traçando formas nas costas do mais novo com as pontas dos dedos. — Quando eu comecei a expandir minhas vendas de drogas na China, eu acabei ficando meio… quebrado? Não é bem a palavra certa, é que eu queria gastar com algumas coisas e a grana não ia dar pra tudo. — Fez careta ao se lembrar daqueles tempos difíceis, recebendo uma risadinha em troca. — O Junhui é agiota, então eu peguei grana com ele, consegui o que eu queria e aí devolvi a grana logo depois. Não somos amigos nem nada, até porque isso já faz uns sete anos e ele sumiu do mapa de uns tempos pra cá, mas agora ele tá aqui. Fico me perguntando o que ele veio fazer. 

O telefone de Seokmin começou a tocar novamente e o secretário suspirou, recebendo um olhar repreensivo do mais velho. Já era a sexta vez que Minghao estava telefonando, e o acastanhado ignorou todas. Quando o toque silenciou-se, o moreno triscou a língua no céu da boca.

— O Minghao pode até ser babaca por mentir na cara de pau, mas você também deveria ouvir o lado dele. — Soonyoung disse, recebendo um muxoxo como resposta. Segurou no queixo do rapaz e o ergueu, fazendo contato visual. — Dá uma chance pra ele, amor…

 _Amor_. O coração de Dokyeom começou a bater acelerado no peito e seus lábios se entreabriram para retrucar, mas tudo o que saiu foi um suspiro apaixonado enquanto os cantos de sua boca se erguiam involuntariamente num sorriso bobinho. Feliz por ter conseguido convencer o mais novo, o traficante lhe deu um selinho demorado e se jogou na cama, resolvendo dar privacidade aos amigos para conversarem.

Ainda ignorando as chamadas perdidas, Seokmin foi direto para as mensagens, vendo algumas notificações aleatórias e as 12 mensagens acumuladas do escritor depois de ter seu chat arquivado. Respirando fundo, desarquivou e entrou na conversa.

**Eisa** : _Eu sei, eu fui um babaca.  
_

_Você provavelmente tem muitas perguntas e quer me xingar.  
_

_Mas a verdade é que eu cansei de mentir.  
_

_Cansei de enganar você, o Jihoon e a mim mesmo.  
_

_Já está na hora de ser honesto com todo mundo.  
_

_Provavelmente você deve estar bravo, já que ignorou minhas ligações.  
_

_E eu definitivamente não estou no meu direito.  
_

_Mas será que podemos nos encontrar no café que o Jihoon trabalha?  
_

_Se você e ele vão continuar falando comigo ou não, fica a critério de vocês.  
_

_Mas eu quero fazer a minha parte, pelo menos uma última vez.  
_

_Se você vier, estarei esperando às 16h.  
_

_Me desculpa._

**...**

Por mais frio que estivesse do lado de fora, Minghao estava praticamente assando debaixo de seu moletom. Já tinha esfregado o suor para fora do rosto com as mangas longas várias vezes, mas logo a fina camada cobria sua testa e palmas das mãos, evidenciando o quão nervoso ele estava. Seu coração batia tão rápido que considerava a hipótese de estar tendo uma taquicardia, sem contar a vontade de chorar — mas já tinha chorado tantas vezes antes de tomar aquela decisão que já não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar.

Viu, ao longe, seu secretário se aproximando. Ele também estava agasalhado e tinha os olhos um pouco inchados, fazendo seu coração se quebrar em mil pedacinhos ao imaginar que fez o rapaz chorar. Alguém puro como ele, ou prestativo como Jihoon, definitivamente não merecia estar sendo enganado da forma que o chinês fazia.

— Oi. — Foi o que ele murmurou quando se aproximou, encarando o chão. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até o escritor coçar a garganta e abrir a porta, deixando seu secretário entrar primeiro. Lá dentro não haviam clientes ou funcionários além de Jihoon, que veio até os três e virou a plaquinha de “aberto” para “fechado” quando os outros dois passaram. 

Os três se acomodaram numa mesa do canto, com o chinês em um lado e seus dois amigos do outro, e logo o ruivo coçou a garganta, colocando as mãos na mesa. Os outros puderam ver seus dedos trêmulos e ficaram minimamente preocupados, apesar de estarem pensando em coisas completamente distintas um do outro.

— Eu chamei vocês aqui porque… eu enganei vocês. Por dias, semanas, meses e anos. Eu enganei vocês desde que nos conhecemos. — Disse, engolindo em seco. — Não sou quem vocês pensam que eu sou. 

— Do que você tá falando? — Jihoon indagou, com o cenho franzido. Não estava atualizado nas notícias. 

— Tudo o que eu contei pra vocês sobre mim é mentira. É por isso que nunca falei do meu passado, ou de onde eu vim. — Murmurou, apertando as mãos em punho com força. — A minha família não morreu num acidente de barco, como eu falei que aconteceu. Eu fugi de barco. O meu pai abandonou minha mãe e fugiu com outra mulher. Ela me odiava e me batia. Meu irmão roubava para poder comer no centro de menores infratores, quando a viatura o deixava na divisa com a cidade, a minha mãe vinha batendo nele e espancava nós dois em casa. 

Os dois rapazes assistiram em choque a expressão do rapaz escurecer e então logo ele começou a chorar, deixando lágrimas grossas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto soluçava, apertando os olhos. 

— Eu não aguentava mais! Eu conheci o Junhui lá e peguei dinheiro emprestado com ele, mas eu fugi! Eu peguei a primeira barca que encontrei e fui embora, abandonando minha família e contraindo uma dívida de 12232,58 yuans com um agiota! — Sua voz saiu quebrada. — Agora, o Junhui quer me matar e a polícia veio atrás de mim! Tudo o que eu construí foi com dinheiro sujo, e agora eu estou pagando por todos os meus pecados…

Seokmin deixou as lágrimas que nem sabia que havia formado deslizarem por seu rosto enquanto assistia seu chefe desmoronando em sua frente, chorando tão alto que era possível sentir a dor em seus gritos e lamúrias. Lentamente encarou Jihoon, que estava tão chocado quanto ele, e então estendeu suas mãos para segurar as do rapaz, que tremiam. O loiro correu para o outro lado e envolveu os ombros do chinês, o abraçando sem jeito.

— Hao, eu- Meu deus… — Dokyeom gaguejou, em choque. — Por que mentiu pra gente por tanto tempo? Se eu soubesse disso antes, eu teria te ajudado… — Murmurou, alisando as costas das mãos alheias com o polegar. — Eu não consigo nem imaginar o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra você guardar tudo isso…

— Porra, eu nem sei o que dizer. — Jihoon foi sincero, sentindo o mais novo tremendo contra seu corpo. — Mas eu garanto que isso não vai mudar em nada na nossa amizade. — Isso pareceu pegar o garoto de surpresa, que parou de chorar por um momento e o encarou. — De todas as pessoas que eu conheci na vida, você de longe é a melhor delas. E olha que nenhuma delas jamais mentiu pra mim. — Crispou os lábios, incerto do que dizer naquela situação. — Eu não vou mentir dizendo que tá tudo bem porque eu realmente preciso digerir tudo, mas eu te garanto que nada vai mudar. Só… Me dá um tempo, tá bem? Eu não tô bravo pela mentira, mas é um pouco chocante receber informações de dois anos em um dia só. 

— Faço das palavras do Jihoon as minhas, Hao. Você é uma pessoa incrível independente do seu passado. — Seokmin conseguiu dizer, dando um sorriso pequeno porém genuíno. — Se precisar, nós estamos aqui. Tá bem? Você não precisa mais mentir sobre nada, nós vamos te ajudar com o possível.

— Obrigado, rapazes… Não sabem o quão aliviado eu me sinto de contar tudo, esconder a verdade por tanto tempo de tantas pessoas é sufocante. — Minghao murmurou, secando os olhos com a manga do casaco. — Bem… Era só isso. Me desculpem por tudo. — Disse uma última vez, coçando a garganta. — Eu acho que preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, eu ainda quero colocar a minha cabeça no lugar mesmo que eu saiba que vocês não estão decepcionados comigo. 

— E eu preciso voltar a trabalhar, meu chefe vai me esfolar vivo se souber que eu fechei a loja. — Jihoon disse, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

Por fim, o único que sobrou na cafeteria foi o loiro, que naquele dia teria que ficar até de noite no seu expediente — lembraria-se de escrever uma carta anônima mandando todos os seus colegas e chefe para o inferno e outros lugares feios quando finalmente juntasse dinheiro o suficiente para viver bem e se demitisse daquele inferno. 

Terminou de trancar a loja e tirou um cigarro do bolso, o acendendo ainda encostado na frente da cafeteria. Ajeitou a touca na cabeça e então começou a andar para casa, já que seu carro estava na oficina. Caminhar era terapêutico e aquele dia já tinha sido cheio de emoções, então mesmo que odiasse fazer esforço físico, o rapaz não reclamou.

Foi a figura que vinha em sua direção distraída e acompanhada, porém, que lhe deixou de mau-humor. De todos os lugares possíveis, ele precisava passar justo por si? Mas não só a raiva como também um sentimento de desconfiança invadiram Jihoon, que então se escondeu num beco ao lado antes que fosse notado. Se agachou perto de uma lixeira, apagando o cigarro na neve e esperando.

— Você é a companhia mais aleatória que tenho, mas eu… eu estou feliz de ter conhecido você. — Escutou, fazendo careta. — Eu preciso contar uma coisa.

— Conte-me.

— Eu… Eu fui contratado por alguém pra fotografar o meu ex, mas descobri que ele tá envolvido com coisas erradas. Dormi na casa dele pra conseguir informações e achei um pino de cocaína. Eu não sei o que fazer. 

— Como assim?

— A pessoa que me contratou quer essas provas pra detonar a carreira do meu ex, já que os dois são rivais, mas eu não sei se eu devo fazer isso… Não é certo. Eu aceitei o trabalho porque achei que poderia ter meu amor de volta, mas eu não quero mais fazer isso. 

— O seu ex é o escritor que eu mencionei estar investigando?

— Como sabe?

— Se eu te contar, você não vai acreditar.

As vozes iam ficando cada vez mais distantes e logo os dois foram embora, deixando Jihoon sozinho, agachado na neve, do lado do lixo. Os ouvidos do loiro chiavam e seus olhos estavam arregalados, encarando a neve caída como se fosse derretê-la só com o olhar. Seus dedos rumaram ao bolso até puxar o telefone, quase derrubando o aparelho enquanto discava o número com pressa. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e grunhiu, socando a mureta do lado.

— Alô? — Minghao murmurou do outro lado da linha.

— Hao, você tá em perigo. — Murmurou de volta, com medo dos rapazes estarem por perto. — O Mingyu, ele- Ele sabe que você usa drogas e tá tentando vender essa informação pra alguém. 

O telefone caiu no mudo e Jihoon praguejou todas as gerações de Kim Mingyu, caminhando em direção ao seu apartamento para tentar ligar para Minghao de novo e, possivelmente, visitá-lo se assim fosse necessário. Se tinha alguém que ele odiava com todas as forças era o fotógrafo, bem mais do que odiou Soonyoung quando quase foi preso por posse de drogas.


	20. Vinte.

Minghao estava triste, mas agora estava furioso. Alguns livros, taças e quadros foram ao chão em seu acesso de raiva e agora ele estava andando em círculos pelo apartamento parcialmente bagunçado enquanto esperava, com as mãos cortadas e sangrando por causa dos cacos de vidro que tentou limpar enquanto ainda estava tremendo de raiva.

Em seu telefone havia duas mensagens e uma ligação perdida, mas sabia que não tinha necessidade de vê-las quando a pessoa em questão tinha sido convidada para sua casa e estava a caminho de chegar. Até mesmo seu porteiro ficou surpreso pelo pedido repentino que o chinês lhe fez.

A campainha tocou e o ruivo praticamente voou em passos rápidos até a porta, a destrancando com os dedos trêmulos. Quando pousou seus olhos em Mingyu, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios e um buquê de flores nos braços, cerrou seus dentes e puxou o mais velho pelo braço para dentro, já sentindo seu corpo fervendo.

— Que saudades de te visitar… Eu fiquei surpreso quando recebi sua mensagem, achei que você não quisesse me ver. Aliás, eu nem lembrava que você tinha meu número, justo você que tentou fugir de mim por tanto tempo… É uma surpresa, mas uma surpresa boa. A melhor que eu poderia receber na vida. — O acastanhado murmurou, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

O mais novo se virou de repente com um olhar sanguinário no rosto, que fez o sorriso alheio morrer, e começou a caminhar em sua direção, sem se importar com os cacos de vidro que entravam em seus pés descalços e lhe pinicavam a pele. Instintivamente, o outro ia se afastando no mesmo ritmo, mas logo ele já não tinha para onde ir.

— Você realmente tem coragem, Kim Mingyu. Você tem muita coragem de aparecer com essa cara deslavada depois de tentar foder a minha vida! — Berrou, pegando um dos vasos em cima da mesa e jogando na direção do rapaz. Por sorte ele se abaixou, fazendo com que a cerâmica rachasse na janela e se espalhasse no piso junto com terra e água. — Quanto aquele desgraçado do Lee Chan está te pagando?!

— C-Como você sabe disso?! — Gaguejou, de olhos arregalados.

— Eu não sabia que era o Lee Chan, mas agora eu tenho mais um motivo para querer matar você, sabia?! — Minghao riu sem humor, fazendo o outro cair de bunda ao dar um passo largo em sua direção. — Há quanto tempo você está me seguindo? — Perguntou entredentes, sem receber respostas. — Há quanto tempo, seu filho da puta?!

O grito irritado do ruivo desencadeou uma crise de choro em Mingyu, que tinha alguns pedaços de roupa rasgados por estar se arrastando no vidro. O buquê de flores já estava caído há um tempo e havia sido amassado pelos pés do escritor, os girassóis agora manchando o carpete branco já sujo de terra e sangue.

— Você terminou comigo porque queria ser escritor, já fazem anos mas eu nunca superei você! E-Eu não tive sequer uma noite de sono tranquila desde que você me deixou! — Apertou os olhos, deixando lágrimas grossas escorrerem. — Eu tentei dormir com outros, até com um dos policiais que está investigando você, mas você é único! — Ergueu o olhar, encontrando os olhos vermelhos de raiva do outro. — Eu só queria ter você de volta!

— Estragando a minha vida?! Vazando informações pessoais minhas?! Vai se foder! — O mais novo rebateu, chutando o buquê. — Você é um doente, o que ia fazer?! Me esperar sair da cadeia, se eu não tivesse me suicidado antes?! Se aproveitar da minha fragilidade emocional pra me convencer de que eu cometi um erro ao terminar com você?! 

Num acesso de raiva, o punho de Minghao subiu e desceu no rosto de Mingyu duas vezes, lhe jogando no chão. Assistiu o fotógrafo cuspir uma gosma vermelha no chão e se arrastar ridiculamente no meio dos fragmentos de vidro e cerâmica, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde seu corpo passava. O escritor penteou os cabelos para trás com os dedos e suspirou, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. 

— Porra, e justo o Lee Chan… Você nunca foi inocente nessa história… Ou achou que um maníaco que quer que eu seja preso por posse de drogas ou qualquer merda que me tire da reta dele ia te ajudar a me conquistar?! — Riu de novo, mas dessa vez de tristeza. — Se você quer fazer algo de certo na sua vida, cancele o contrato com ele e some daqui. Volta pra Coreia, ou então foge pro México, qualquer coisa. Se ainda te resta alguma humanidade, é isso que você vai fazer para redimir todo o sofrimento que você me fez passar desde que nos conhecemos, Kim Mingyu.

Com o nariz sangrando, o rapaz tossiu, ainda largado no chão, mas a atenção de ambos se voltou quando um bip soou no cômodo. A porta se destrancou e quem entrou por ela foi Junhui, usando um sobretudo preto e um chapéu da mesma cor como sempre fazia todas as vezes que precisava sair em público.

— Eu ouvi tudo. Era só o que eu precisava escutar pra intervir. — Murmurou, sorrindo para Minghao.

Foi tudo muito repentino, sequer dando tempo de alguém reagir. Junhui caminhou em passos rápidos na direção de Mingyu e lhe chutou para o chão quando este usou a janela para se apoiar e levantar, pisando no peito do acastanhado. Tirou do bolso sua pistola com silenciador e a posicionou na testa do rapaz, sorrindo mais ainda quando viu o olhar de desespero deste antes de apertar o gatilho.

Pedaços do cérebro do fotógrafo e sangue espalharam-se no chão e na janela quando o disparo silencioso foi feito, manchando tudo de vermelho e rosa. O corpo tombou no chão com a expressão eternizada em pavor e o agiota deu uma volta na poça de sangue que começou a se formar, vendo o buraco por onde a bala saiu. Aquilo lhe fez guardar a arma de novo, encarando o outro rapaz no cômodo.

— De nada.

Ao invés de ouvir agradecimentos, porém, tudo o que escutou foi um grito de pavor e raiva, um grito que gelou sua alma. Foi a sensação mais próxima do medo que o acastanhado já teve. As mãos de Minghao se apertaram em punho e o rapaz cambaleou em sua direção com pressa, lhe dando um soco forte na mandíbula.

O sangue encheu sua boca graças à mordida involuntária que deu na língua, mas aquilo não o afetou muito. O ruivo escorregou em um pedaço de cérebro caído e foi de joelhos ao chão, berrando de desespero enquanto as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto incontrolavelmente. Junhui se abaixou e abraçou o rapaz em silêncio, o deixando chorar.

De repente ele retirou a arma do bolso mais uma vez e deu com a coronha da pistola na nuca de Minghao com força, fazendo o rapaz dar um espasmo involuntário antes de cair desacordado no chão, no tapete felpudo marrom e vermelho. 

**...**

Já estava escurecendo quando os olhos pesados do rapaz se abriram, lhe fazendo gemer de dor quando a latejação atingiu sua cabeça junto com uma dor forte, principalmente na nuca. Seus olhos cansados varreram o ambiente e ele percebeu ainda estar na sala, o que lhe fez dar um pulo ao se lembrar do que aconteceu mais cedo.

Ver o cadáver de Mingyu no chão de sua sala foi assustador, mas não sabia que seria triplamente apavorante não vê-lo. Não só o corpo de seu ex-namorado havia sumido, como também toda a sujeira relacionada a ele. A janela estava limpa, os vasos estavam no lugar apesar de alguns estarem faltando, o piso estava brilhando e o tapete felpudo fora substituído por um ainda mais bonito e sem manchas. 

Se levantou do sofá e cambaleou, sentindo tudo rodar e precisando se apoiar na parede para não ir direto ao chão. Seus olhos varreram o ambiente com mais cuidado e ele engoliu em seco, pensando na hipótese de Junhui ainda estar no apartamento, mas estava tudo tão silencioso que descartou a hipótese.

Enquanto caminhava por sua residência em busca de provas do que aconteceu enquanto estava desmaiado, Minghao se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos ainda estavam inchados de tanto chorar e provavelmente ele havia esgotado sua voz depois de tanto gritar naquele dia, mas suas roupas foram trocadas e ele até estava com cheirinho de sabonete. Se abraçou com força, retomando seu tour macabro.

Quando chegou no quarto, viu seu celular caído no chão. Acendeu a luz e correu na direção do aparelho, mas sua esperança morreu por inteiro ao enxergar direito; em pedaços, não havia nada que pudesse se fazer pelo telefone do chinês. Até mesmo seu chip estava quebrado.

Saiu caminhando como se tivessem lhe arrancado a alma e caiu no sofá, imóvel. Seus olhos marejados escanearam o cômodo pela última vez até que pararam em uma pétala amarela grudada no chão. Se encolheu em posição fetal e se permitiu chorar, percebendo que estava mentindo de novo, há 10 anos. 

_“Se me matar, não vou perder nada. Se matar minha família, vai ser a mesma coisa que deixar todos vivos. Não são nada.”_

Ele tinha muito a perder. Sempre teve.

**...**

Suspenso de seu emprego por uma semana, apaixonado por um garoto de programa e rejeitado por seu grande e único amor. Choi Seungcheol era uma das criaturas mais patéticas já vistas, porque ele nunca sabia quando era a hora de desistir. Não era por nada que ele estava se arrumando para ir a Scandale de novo.

A verdade é que ele não voltou desde sua confissão. Passou metade de sua suspensão bebendo e fumando para tentar acabar com a dor da rejeição, mas nada parecia tirar aquele sentimento maldito de insuficiência. No final das contas ele sentia-se como um viciado na droga que ia lhe matar a longo prazo. 

Seu carro parou na rua do bordel e ele desceu um pouco antes, com o coração palpitando rapidamente. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e então entrou na fila, que estava vazia. Era o único visitante do dia e aquilo o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

De repente, os seguranças entraram e quem saiu foi Jeonghan. O rapaz usava roupas casuais e tinha os braços cruzados, encarando o policial de cima a baixo de maneira julgadora. Ele definitivamente não gostou daquele olhar, mas não seria grosseiro com o melhor amigo de sua paixão.

— O que você quer? — O prostituto perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Eu… — Seungcheol coçou a nuca, envergonhado. — Eu vim ver o Joshua.

— Estamos fechados hoje. — Jeonghan retrucou, semicerrando os olhos. — E o Joshua foi proibido de atender você. Não volte mais.

As palavras duras atingiram o moreno, que ficou estático no lugar enquanto tentava processar a informação que lhe foi dada. O acastanhado ajeitou uma mecha atrás da orelha e ficou encarando o mais velho, sentindo um pouco de pena mas sabendo que aquilo era o melhor a se fazer para proteger o bordel. 

— Olha, não fica assim, tem outros bordéis no bairro e-

Seungcheol sacou sua pistola de trabalho e a ergueu, dando dois tiros para cima. Os prostitutos de dentro do bordel começaram a gritar em pavor e Jeonghan foi puxado por um dos seguranças, que fechou a porta do estabelecimento.

— Vocês não podem me separar do Jisoo, eu o amo! — O moreno gritou, chutando a porta.

O dono de um bar ao lado se assustou com os tiros, rapidamente buscando o telefone para ligar para a polícia, mas de repente foi impedido por um de seus clientes, que terminou de beber a dose que lhe foi servida e ergueu a mão em protesto.

— Deixa que eu resolvo isso.

Enquanto recarregava a arma, o homem transtornado não percebeu a aproximação repentina de alguém do outro lado da rua, que atravessou até estar do mesmo lado da calçada que ele. Seu olhar se ergueu e ele engoliu em seco, tremendo.

— Quem você pensa que é pra vir fazer escândalo na minha área, seu merda? — O outro rapaz de cabelos negros ameaçou, enfiando a mão no bolso. — Vai embora antes que eu te faça um furo, otário.

Seungcheol colocou só uma bala no tambor, mirando e atirando. O tiro falhou, dando tempo suficiente para Soonyoung sacar sua arma, mas definitivamente ele não foi rápido o bastante e o segundo tiro foi disparado em seu ombro, atravessando sua carne e saindo do outro lado.

O traficante urrou de dor e tombou no chão, pressionando a ferida e sentindo a ardência lhe consumir. Subiu seus olhos desfocados para a figura que fugia e grunhiu, sendo socorrido pelos prostitutos que saíram quando perceberam que o perigo havia acabado. Enquanto sua ferida era estancada, um deles pegou seu telefone.

— Pra quem eu devo ligar? — O rapaz perguntou, lhe fazendo sorrir entre a dor.

— Pro meu amor…

**...**

O coração de Seungcheol estava acelerado, pura adrenalina, enquanto ele corria pelas ruas escuras, ofegante. Parou um pouco para respirar e se encostou na mureta, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de fazer. Havia atirado num criminoso e assustado o bordel em que seu amado trabalhava.

Puxou seus próprios cabelos em frustração e grunhiu, sendo iluminado por uma luz muito forte que o cegou por alguns segundos, quando ergueu a cabeça, mas logo percebeu que eram os faróis de um carro. A luz se desligou e a porta se abriu, revelando seu colega de trabalho, que saiu em passos rápidos em sua direção.

— Wonwoo?

O soco foi certeiro e derrubou o mais velho no chão, lhe fazendo gritar pelo susto e derrubar sua arma no chão. O avermelhado o ergueu pelo colarinho da blusa e olhou no fundo de seus olhos, carregando um semblante de puro ódio.

— Eu já pretendia te entregar pro nossos superiores assim que possível, mas você chegou no limite! — Grunhiu, apertando o tecido da camisa alheia contra seus dedos. — Um inocente morreu por sua causa, tudo porque você não consegue ser a porra de um profissional decente! 

— Wonwoo, eu-

— Cala a boca! — Berrou no rosto alheio e lhe deu mais um soco, lhe fazendo cuspir sangue no chão.

De repente seu olhar viajou para a pistola caída no chão e subiu para a camisa que o mais velho vestia, podendo ver pontos de pólvora espalhados por ela. Ligou os pontos e rapidamente pegou a arma no chão, a engatilhando e apontando-a na cabeça de Seungcheol. Naquele momento, não eram dois policiais. Eram dois animais selvagens.

— Você vai me contar tudo o que sabe. E é melhor você começar agora.


	21. Vinte e um.

Definitivamente aquele ato seria muito mais perigoso há quase um mês atrás, mas as coisas escalaram tão rápido que literalmente qualquer um faria o mesmo que Minghao e se arrumaria com pressa para ir atrás de Junhui, depois do rapaz praticamente desaparecer.

Ainda estava morrendo de raiva do agiota e, honestamente, não fazia ideia de qual seria sua reação ao encontrá-lo cara a cara de novo, mas não conseguia suprimir a curiosidade sobre o que aconteceu depois que ele desmaiou. Não fazia ideia do potencial do rapaz, mas ele havia se mostrado um criminoso muito competente quando sumiu com as provas do crime e o cadáver de Kim Mingyu sem deixar nada além de uma simples pétala de girassol — e agora entendia como levaram mais de 10 anos para que as autoridades encontrassem o homem.

Hesitou um pouco, mas de repente percebeu que tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida era por causa de suas fugas e mentiras. Não fugiria de Wen Junhui. Não mentiria sobre querer saber o que ele fez com o corpo do fotógrafo. Se ele fosse lhe matar, talvez isso parasse sua onda de maldades e livrasse a cara de seus amigos, então não estava com medo. Faria o que precisava ser feito.

Pegou um táxi e disse o endereço do acastanhado, que acabou gravando na cabeça por não poder salvá-lo no celular ou escrevê-lo em lugar algum. Suas mãos estavam começando a ficar suadas e seus pés batiam no tapete do piso ritmadamente, evidenciando sua ansiedade, mas logo o veículo parou na frente do condomínio. Entregou algumas notas para o motorista e desceu, parando na frente do local.

O portão eletrônico estava aberto e isso fez Minghao questionar a segurança do ambiente, mas logo se esgueirou para dentro e se abaixou perto da guarita do vigia, esperando um novo momento de distração para correr na direção do elevador. Entrou e pressionou o décimo andar nos botões, respirando fundo.

A caixa metálica tremeu quando chegou no andar desejado e as portas se separaram, dando espaço para o rapaz sair e chegar no corredor. Seu dedo trêmulo pressionou a campainha e ele esperou, sem resposta.

— Wen Junhui, sou eu! — Gritou, fazendo careta ao soar mais alto do que deveria.

Se seus cálculos estavam certos, meia hora se passou desde que ele chegou no local, o tempo total que passou apertando a campainha e chamando o nome do mais velho na frente de sua porta. Por um momento se sentiu burro de imaginar que um agiota que recém-matou uma pessoa teria tempo de ficar em casa dando mole, mas também não se culpava por ter tentado.

Havia se sentado no chão e estava brincando com seus dedos, entediado, já que não tinha mais um celular com internet — deu a sorte de conseguir um telefone flip descartável e dar seu número provisório para Jihoon, que quase teve uma síncope ao descobrir sobre Mingyu mas prometeu que não diria nada a ninguém até que tudo se resolvesse. Não sabia até quando teria que esperar, e isso lhe fez querer ir embora.

De repente a porta se abriu e fez o chinês dar um pulo, ficando em pé num movimento só e encarando a figura que sairia pela porta. Ajeitando a blusa e limpando o canto da boca, Joshua saiu de dentro do apartamento com os cabelos bagunçados. Ele fez contato visual com o ruivo e congelou por um momento, mas andou com pressa até o elevador depois de olhar o outro de cima a baixo e fechou a porta o mais rápido possível, deixando o outro confuso.

— Veio me ver? 

Deu outro pulo de susto quando ouviu a voz repentina de Junhui, mas logo já estava avançando na direção do mais velho. Fechou a porta com um chute e prensou o outro contra a parede pelo pescoço, o enforcando enquanto encarava o fundo de seus olhos.

— Cadê o Mingyu? — Perguntou, recebendo uma risadinha como resposta. — Me diz agora! 

— No México, quem sabe. — Junhui debochou, fazendo o aperto em seu pescoço se intensificar e um som estranho e sufocado escapar de seus lábios. 

— Aonde ele está?! — Insistiu na pergunta, sentindo suas unhas cravarem na pele alheia. 

— E-Eu te fiz um favor…! — Riu sem fôlego, com lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos. — C-Com ele fora da jogada, ninguém mais v-vai saber do seu passado sujo… — Grunhiu, ainda sorrindo. — Seungcheol t-tem seus próprios problemas, a-acabou.

Minghao estava disposto a fazer mais perguntas, mas de repente seu telefone tocou no bolso. Se viu forçado a soltar o acastanhado no chão e assistiu com satisfação seu corpo tombar no chão de joelhos, uma fina linha de saliva pingando no chão enquanto a boca aberta do outro puxava o ar com pressa, antes de atender a ligação. 

— Alô?

— _O Soonyoung tá dormindo no meu sofá e sangrou em um dos meus cobertores_. 

— Quê? — Arregalou os olhos. — Como assim? O Soonyoung, na sua casa? 

— _Ele tomou um tiro e descobriu que tem um policial novo na área. Outros três traficantes locais foram presos. Tá osso._ — Jihoon disse, parecendo entediado no outro lado da linha. — _Resolvi que quero me tornar uma pessoa melhor e resolvi fazer essa caridade, já que o aluguel dele são 15.720,80 ienes e maconha grátis_. 

— Isso é bom…? Eu sempre jurei que você tentaria acabar com o Soonyoung se estivessem no mesmo ambiente, é meio surreal saber que vocês estão morando juntos.

— _Nem eu tô acreditando, mas acho que é hora de seguir em frente. Ele me livrou da cadeia e sumiu da minha vida quando eu pedi, não tenho mais motivo pra ter raiva dele._ — Admitiu, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. — _Esse é o pior_. — Ambos riram. — _Eu também fiz amizade com o seu secretário. Achei que, sei lá, ele ia ficar desconfiado, achando que eu ia transar com o Soonyoung enquanto ele não tivesse aqui, mas no final das contas nós dois dividimos um beck juntos ontem e ele é bem maneiro. Acho que ele foi com a minha cara, ou só finge muito bem._

— Ele é tranquilo, relaxa. Aposto que vocês vão se dar muito mais ao longo do tempo.

— _Tomara, já não basta eu odiar um._ — Jihoon murmurou, parecendo se lembrar de um detalhe importante. — _Olha, o Soonyoung disse que quem deu um tiro nele foi um tal de Seungcheol. O cara também é policial._ — O nome fez Minghao engolir em seco. — _Então vê se fica longe, ok? Não quero que você seja preso por transar._

— Eu vou, relaxa. Tenho que desligar.

— _Tchau_.

Quando voltou a atenção para o traficante, percebeu que ele ficou sentado o tempo inteiro prestando atenção na conversa e o encarando. Suspirou e massageou as têmporas, fechando o telefone e mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Olha, acabei de descobrir que uma pessoa próxima foi baleada pelo Seungcheol em Kabukicho, e que tem mais um policial na área. Três pessoas foram presas. — Engoliu em seco, coçando a nuca. — Bem… Toma cuidado.

— Você quem precisa, eu já sei me cuidar. — Junhui piscou. — Que tal você ir? Eu já limpei sua barra, sabe como foi difícil limpar tudo? Me retribui indo embora, tô cansadão.

Sem retrucar, Minghao saiu do apartamento do agiota e entrou no elevador, respirando fundo enquanto esfregava o rosto; todos os encontros com Wen Junhui eram estressantes ao extremo, mesmo quando o rapaz nem estava fazendo nada. Mesmo que estivessem em bons termos, ele ainda era um psicopata e basicamente era a razão de sua vida estar arruinada, então não eram os simples favores que o rapaz estava lhe fazendo que iam apagar o passado.

Resolveu voltar andando para organizar os pensamentos e suspirou, já sentindo sua mente lhe torturar. Odiava Mingyu com todas as suas forças, mas desde que o rapaz morreu o mais novo se viu pensando nos bons momentos que tiveram e no quão duro foi com ele.

O fotógrafo era um completo canalha e isso era inegável, mas no final das contas, ambos eram bem parecidos. Minghao estava sofrendo as consequências de ter deixado terceiros se aproveitarem de sua fragilidade da mesma forma que Mingyu acabou morto por deixar que seus sentimentos fossem usados em prol da maldade. Ele não era flor que se cheire e merecia a solidão na qual se enfiou, mas ele era uma das maiores vítimas de toda aquela trama e não merecia aquele fim. 

As lágrimas pinicaram seus olhos e o ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior com força, deixando-as rolar sem tentar impedir; chorar era algo que havia feito muito naqueles dois dias que se passaram. Estava distraído quando de repente foi puxado pela manga da camisa, sendo prensado em um carro. Gemeu de dor, arregalando os olhos quando sua visão se focou.

Com a boca cortada e um roxo no olho, Seungcheol estava deplorável. Seus olhos estavam com olheiras fundas e haviam curativos por todo o seu rosto, fruto da discussão com seu parceiro de equipe. Seus lábios tremeram e se abriram em um sorriso perturbador.

— Finalmente… finalmente, eu tenho você! — Murmurou entredentes, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos arregalados; ele já não tinha mais humanidade. — Finalmente te encontrei, Xu Minghao. Eu demorei a te encontrar, mas agora, eu tenho você bem aqui… Eu vou te entregar e você vai se arrepender de ter me atrapalhado!

De repente a mão do homem entrou em sua calça e tirou de lá sua arma policial, fazendo o ruivo arregalar os olhos e começar a tremer. O cano encostou em sua testa e pressionou ali, enquanto o olhar maníaco do outro perfurava o seu.

— Entra no carro. — Ordenou, sem resposta. — Agora! — Gritou, fazendo o outro se encolher.

O homem usou de sua estatura para puxar o corpo magro do escritor com violência e o desencostar da porta, abrindo-a pelo lado do motorista. Começou a forçar o rapaz para dentro do veículo sem o mínimo de cuidado, vendo-o espernear e gritar em resposta. Tomou um chute no peito e, em resposta, socou o rosto do chinês, que gritou de dor.

Minghao parou de espernear de repente quando teve a arma apontada para si de novo e encostou na janela, pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma. O policial sorriu, ao pensar que era o motivo do medo alheio, mas uma sombra se projetou atrás de si de repente.

Se virou justamente quando Junhui ergueu a enorme pedra com as duas mãos, descendo o objeto com força na cabeça do mais velho. Seu corpo robusto tombou no pavimento da calçada e começou a convulsionar, com sangue escorrendo de seus cabelos sujos enquanto suas pernas chutavam para todas as direções. Seus olhos se reviraram para dentro da órbita e o agiota jogou a pedra melada de sangue na lixeira quando viu que o oficial começou a espumar, sabendo que ele ia morrer em questão de minutos, depois de tomar outro golpe que afundou seu crânio. 

Estendendo a mão, Junhui ajudou Minghao a sair do carro, vendo que o rapaz estava em choque. O puxou pelo ombro quando o percebeu encarando o cadáver de Seungcheol caído na calçada, com o sangue escorrendo para dentro de um bueiro boca-de-lobo no acostamento, fazendo o rapaz caminhar consigo de volta. Foi uma boa ideia espiar pela varanda, podendo enxergar o policial no carro seguindo o escritor indiscretamente.

O caminho até o apartamento do mais velho foi silencioso e ele até considerou a ideia do outro estar em completo estado de choque pela morte, mas ao menos ele se movia e respondia aos comandos. O deixou sentado no sofá e voltou com um kit médico, começando a limpar o nariz do rapaz com um pano molhado. Notou que ele estava inquieto, algo comum mas não adequado para o momento.

— Por quê? — O mais novo murmurou baixinho de repente.

— Por que o que?

— Por que você sempre vem me salvar? — Deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem, mas eram de pura confusão. — Achei que quisesse que eu morresse.

Junhui crispou os lábios e riu, usando o mesmo pano molhado para secar as lágrimas do ruivo. Começou a fazer um curativo em seu lábio inferior, pensando exatamente no que responderia ao rapaz.

— Não pense que eu tô tentando me redimir. Eu sou um tralha incorrigível e isso não vai mudar. Você ainda me deve minha grana. — Murmurou, espalhando a pomada na ferida com a ponta do dedo. — Mas apesar de você merecer ser perseguido por mim, você não tem nada a ver com os outros. Não é justo. Nenhum deles tem motivo pra te odiar, e mesmo assim já é a segunda vez que alguém tenta algo contra você. — Riu baixinho, negando com a cabeça. — Pra mim, você ainda é aquele moleque sem futuro que eu conheci. O que você andou aprontando eu não sei, ruivinho, mas o único que tem moral pra te cobrar nessa história sou eu. E eu não vou deixar nada acontecer até eu receber minha grana. 

Sabia que Junhui estava sendo honesto quando dizia que não estava sendo bonzinho ou tendo pena de si, já que ainda era um devedor, mas ouvir aquelas palavras reconfortantes fizeram Minghao se debulhar em lágrimas, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. Sem saber o que fazer, o mais velho apenas envolveu seu corpo num abraço desajeitado.

Ambos ficaram naquela mesma posição até que o ruivo parou de chorar, secando suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa. O mais alto o ergueu e o levou até seu quarto, que era incrivelmente claro e organizado. Ajudou o rapaz a se deitar e então sentou na beirada da cama, abraçando suas pernas.

— Se algum dia você voltar pra China… — Junhui murmurou, chamando a atenção do mais novo. — Deveria provar a sopa do senhor Ubon. Ele tem uma barraquinha agora.

— Com cabelo na sopa? — Minghao perguntou, sorrindo fraquinho.

— Com cabelo na sopa. — Sorriu de volta.


	22. Vinte e dois.

Fardado, Wonwoo entrou na delegacia com as mãos trêmulas enquanto as apertava uma contra a outra, sentindo o coração bater forte na caixa torácica. Seus passos eram pesados e o burburinho em volta não parava nunca, assim como as vozes em sua cabeça.

Foi direto para a sala do delegado e bateu na porta duas vezes, ouvindo um “ _entre_ ” ser dito e empurrando a porta de madeira, a fechando. Fez sentido e então se sentou na cadeira livre, encarando suas botas.

— Vim dar meu relatório, senhor.

— Certo, comece por Wen Junhui.

“— _**Eu juro por Deus, eu não conversei com ele-**_ — _Mais um soco foi desferido em sua boca._

— _**Fala o que você sabe sobre ele, seu desgraçado!**_

— _**Eu juro que não sei!**_ — _Nunca viu Seungcheol tão frágil_. — _**Eu encontrei com ele quando o Josh me atendeu pela primeira vez… Ele, de alguma forma, já sabia que estávamos atrás dele.**_

— _**E o que você fez a respeito?**_

— _**Nada, eu juro! Tudo que eu queria era ver o Joshua, eu só investiguei o Junhui à mando da delegacia! Só sei que ele anda muito pela área, só isso.**_

_O avermelhado ajeitou seus óculos, massageando as têmporas enquanto sentia a raiva ferver dentro de seu peito._

— _ **Por que está tão bravo?**_

— _**Por quê?! Nosso dever é proteger as pessoas, Seungcheol, e você tirou a vida de uma pessoa que ia colaborar com a gente!**_ — W _onwoo urrou de raiva, batendo com a coronha da pistola na orelha direita do mais velho, que gemeu de dor ao ficar desorientado._ — _**Provavelmente você desconfiou que o Minghao sabia de alguma coisa e ficou com medo dele ter dito algo, não foi? Sabia que, se o Mingyu contasse sobre as suas saidinhas, você seria exonerado da corporação, não é?**_

— _**Eu não-**_

— _**A bala encontrada no corpo era de calibre policial. Tem pólvora na sua blusa agora. Ele morreu ontem, enquanto você ainda estava suspenso, e você está portando sua pistola de trabalho fora do horário de trabalho.**_ — _Pontuou prova por prova, semicerrando os olhos_. — _**A sua sorte é que eu prezo pelo meu emprego**_. — _Cuspiu aos pés do mais velho, enojado, e caminhou na direção do carro enquanto jogava a arma do outro longe._ — **Ao menos um de nós tem que honrar a fard** a.”

— Certo… — O delegado murmurou, anotando as informações no registro criminal de Seungcheol. — Agora, de Kim Mingyu.

_“A chuva começou de tarde e só parou na manhã do dia seguinte, quando os comércios começaram a abrir para funcionar. Não se sabe ao certo em que hora exata, mas uma gritaria começou quando um cadáver foi achado no estacionamento de um mercado local em um bairro vizinho de Kabukicho._

_O pequeno monte de caixas de papelão abertas já parecia suspeito de longe, mas quando um dos funcionários estranhou a aglomeração, se arrependeu amargamente disso. Cinco pessoas diferentes estavam vomitando quando a polícia chegou para examinar a cena do crime e retirar o cadáver, entre estes Jeon Wonwoo.  
_

_Não quis acreditar quando viu a cena; caído no chão estava Kim Mingyu. Algumas larvas, que não tinham sido lavadas pela chuva, comiam as beiradas do buraco da bala que atravessava a cabeça enquanto tufos de seu cabelo faltavam e feridas abertas se formavam em seu escalpo, provavelmente obra de algum roedor ou cão faminto. Estava um pouco inchado e o sangue que vazava de seu nariz e boca já havia secado. Um cheiro horrível e pútrido subia de seu corpo, que estava completamente pálido com colorações roxas e verdes em alguns pontos. Um de seus olhos estava faltando, deixando apenas a órbita ocular vazia cheia de vermes.  
_

_Precisou engolir o vômito que subiu na garganta e desviou o olhar do cadáver.  
_

**Estou te contando isso porque sinto que meu tempo está contado, hyung.  
**

— _**Oficial Jeon?**_

**'O Hao me contou, enquanto tava sob efeito de drogas, que tinha um policial visitando Kabukicho e eu quis tanto, mas tanto contar a verdade pra ele… Eu já sabia de praticamente tudo. Eu o segui e tirei muitas fotos. Na verdade, um policial pegou a minha câmera, mas mesmo assim eu tinha provas o suficiente sobre tudo.'  
**

— _**Sim?**_

**'Eu vou usar o dinheiro que o Chan vai me dar pra ajudar o Minghao se ele for preso. Não me leve a mal. Eu sei que ele tá cometendo um crime, mas eu também. Não sou mais certo que ele.'  
**

— _**Me ajude a levar o cadáver**_.

**'Preciso que isso fique entre nós, por favor. Você comentou do seu parceiro, certo? Sabe… Por favor, não entenda isso como uma acusação. Eu tenho quase certeza de que é a mesma pessoa que pegou a minha câmera. Pode me mostrar uma foto dele?'  
**

— _**Mas é claro**_.

**'Mas acho que ele é o mesmo policial que anda por Kabukicho, e tenho quase certeza de que foi ele que roubou a minha câmera.'**

— _**Nossa, quem quer que seja fez um ótimo trabalho. Como ninguém notou o corpo desde ontem de tarde? E o tiro? Foi uma arma policial, posso dizer só de olhar.**_ ”

Ele estava chorando.

— Oficial Jeon?

Saindo de seu transe, o avermelhado piscou algumas vezes e derrubou duas lágrimas antes de secar os olhos e coçar a garganta, disfarçando seu momento de fraqueza perante seu superior. A mão do homem tocou seu ombro e a apertou.

— Você fez a coisa certa ao entregar o Seungcheol, filho. Saiba que será recompensado. — O delegado garantiu, arrancando um sorriso amarelo do outro. — Fui informado de que o celular da vítima foi encontrado em seu apartamento e que suas últimas mensagens foram trocadas com Xu Minghao e Lee Chan, correto? 

— Sim, senhor, e Lee Chan foi chamado para depor hoje. Ele já deve estar vindo. 

— Certo, faço questão de que você mesmo o interrogue então. — O homem disse, fazendo o mais novo se levantar e caminhar até a porta. — Ah, o mais importante!

— Sim, senhor? — Wonwoo indagou. 

— Emita uma intimação para Choi Seungcheol e um mandado de busca e apreensão para Wen Junhui e Xu Minghao. No bordel Scandale também, já que um dos prostitutos foi apontado como cúmplice de Seungcheol. Todos ficarão detidos até segunda ordem.

— Sim, senhor.

O policial saiu da sala e se deparou com o escritor sentado em uma das cadeiras, bebericando um copo de café que lhe foi oferecido. Seus cabelos rosas estavam despenteados e ele parecia extremamente abalado, pois ergueu seus olhos cansados para Jeon e suspirou ao perceber que ele caminhava em sua direção.

— Me acompanhe, por favor.

Os dois caminharam em passos lentos pela delegacia e o mais velho abriu a porta, deixando o rapaz entrar. Ambos se acomodaram em suas respectivas cadeiras e logo um segundo policial ficou na porta de vigia, caso fosse necessário.

— Creio que ficou sabendo do assassinato de Kim Mingyu por meio de nossa ligação, e que você foi uma das duas últimas pessoas com quem ele teve contato antes de morrer. — O avermelhado disse, coçando a garganta. — Essas perguntas não são para lhe acusar, senhor Lee, mas sim para esclarecer qualquer mal-entendido e o desvincular se for necessário. Por isso, preciso que me responda com total honestidade.

— É claro, senhor policial. 

— Qual é sua relação com Kim Mingyu?

— Bem… Me sinto envergonhado de dizer. — Chan coçou a nuca, sem graça. — Eu contratei os serviços de paparazzi do Mingyu para investigar alguém. 

— E esse alguém é Xu Minghao?

— ...sim. — Desceu o olhar para a mesa, apertando as mãos em punho. — Descobri que Mingyu era ex-namorado de Minghao e então o contratei porque queria saber mais sobre ele. Queria saber o que ele tem de podre a esconder.

— As últimas mensagens que ele lhe enviou foram pedindo para rescindir seu trato. — Wonwoo o interrompeu. — Você sabia aonde ele pretendia ir? Conseguimos a filmagem da rua em que Mingyu morava e da rua em que ele foi encontrado morto, mas vimos dois carros completamente diferentes. Aparentemente o primeiro carro era um carro particular, enquanto o outro era um carro próprio, mas a placa foi censurada pelo motorista e não conseguimos ver seu rosto. 

— Eu confesso que fiquei bravo e tentei falar com ele, mas ele não atendia as ligações. Agora sei porque. — Chan crispou os lábios, com a expressão triste. — Eu nunca fui falso de fingir que estava sendo bom para o Mingyu, mas se eu soubesse que ele estava se sentindo tão culpado, eu teria parado tudo…

O rosado abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar baixinho, escondendo o rosto, fazendo o avermelhado se levantar e parar ao seu lado, alisando suas costas em uma tentativa de consolo.

— Está tudo bem, Chan. Você e ele não tem culpa. De fato, Minghao tinha algo para esconder. Vocês só acabaram mexendo com o que não deviam e se meteram em uma enrascada, mas não é o fim. — Mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você pode ainda pode ajudar Mingyu, Chan. Se colaborar conosco, a morte dele não terá sido em vão. 

O corpo de Chan parou de tremer e ele ficou em total silêncio por alguns minutos, o que fez o policial de guarda sacar sua arma por desconfiança. De repente uma fungada soou na sala de interrogatório e o rapaz começou a secar os olhos, decidido.

— Eu vou fazer isso. É o certo.

**...**

Wonwoo estava pensando, seriamente, em se demitir e procurar terapia. O que era seu sonho desde criança se tornou seu maior martírio quando começou a adoecer mentalmente graças à investigação; seu parceiro e superior agora estava sendo procurado por matar um civil, seu ficante havia sido morto e agora descobriu que praticamente tudo estava envolvido com Xu Minghao. Tinha medo de trombar com ele, pois seria capaz de qualquer loucura.

Mas ele já estava adoecido demais. Quando colocou os olhos naquele rapaz de cabelos azuis caminhando pelas ruas, já de noite, começou a segui-lo na cara de pau. Já sabia que o outro havia percebido, pois ele logo virou na esquina.

Lembrou-se de quando colocou a pistola na testa de Seungcheol e o fez descrever a aparência do prostituto: olhos grandes e escuros, cabelo azul, lábios avermelhados, corpo magro e sorriso encantador. Mas tudo o que via era o sorriso desafiador do prostituto lançado a si enquanto ele caminhava de costas, encostando-se no muro.

— Pra você estar aqui, vejo que eu realmente cumpri a minha parte do combinado com o Junhui com excelência. — Joshua murmurou baixinho, sorrindo. 

Irritado, Wonwoo avançou na direção do mais velho e o agarrou pelo pescoço com as duas mãos, suspendendo seu corpo. O americano começou a espernear e tentar empurrar os braços do policial, mas ele só intensificava o aperto mais e mais. Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto avermelhado do outro, que riu soprado.

— Foi… uma… armadilha… — Murmurou, sem fôlego. — Você… e… Seungcheol… vão… morrer… 

— Cala a boca!

No auge da ira, o policial viu uma sacola largada no chão e então soltou Joshua, pegando o plástico e o envolvendo em volta do rosto do prostituto. Começou a puxar o material para trás enquanto sua vítima se debatia, perdendo cada vez mais oxigênio. O saco plástico ganhou uma coloração vermelha e os movimentos desesperados do prostituto foram perdendo a força.

O avermelhado continuou pressionando o saco contra o rosto alheio até que o material parou de subir e descer, indicando que o mais velho parou de respirar. Soltou-o e logo o corpo já sem vida tombou no chão molhado do beco, a sacola rasgando e revelando Joshua Hong com os olhos e o rosto vermelhos enquanto uma fina linha de sangue escorria por seu nariz. Suas mãos, sujas de sangue, tremeram, e logo estava pronto para fugir.

Tão repentino como seu surto de raiva, um par de mãos envolveu um fio de arame farpado em seu pescoço e o puxou, fazendo sangue jorrar no muro. Wonwoo arregalou os olhos e tentou puxar o arame para fora de sua pele, apenas decepando suas digitais no processo. A força era tanta que logo o fio estava quase na metade de seu pescoço, por pouco não o decepando. 

As mãos soltaram o arame e o policial caiu no chão, com esguichos de sangue lavando o chão sujo do beco e seus dedos se espalhando pelo local. A arma do crime foi jogada longe, assim como as luvas de couro, e Jeonghan precisou se apoiar em uma das paredes limpas, começando a chorar baixinho enquanto encarava o cadáver de seu melhor amigo de anos no chão. Nunca pensou em perder Joshua, então a dor que sentia era imensurável.

— Tá tudo bem, hyung. Vai passar. — Ouviu sua companhia dizer, tendo seu corpo abraçado de lado. — Você fez o máximo que pôde me contando tudo. A morte do Shua não vai ser em vão. 

— E-Eu devia ter dito antes, mas ele me pediu pra não contar e- — Jeonghan caiu no choro de novo. 

— Ei. — Vernon segurou seu rosto. — Vamos, se alguém nos pegar aqui não vou poder continuar meu plano. Precisamos proteger o bordel. 

— Você está certo…— O rapaz ajeitou seus fios longos e então tirou uma rosa do bolso, a jogando perto de onde os corpos estavam. — Aonde quer que esteja, fique bem, Shua. Eu te amo…

— Descanse em paz, Josh. — Vernon murmurou em inglês, tentando conter suas lágrimas. Não podia deixar sua fragilidade aflorar.

Os dois prostitutos encararam Joshua caído no chão, que ainda tinha um sorrisinho pequeno no rosto, e então deram as costas com muito pesar, todos deixando algo naquele beco sujo. Jeonghan tinha perdido seu melhor amigo. Vernon tinha perdido uma das pessoas que pretendia salvar. Joshua havia perdido o direito de viver. Wonwoo havia perdido sua chance de redenção.

**...**

“ _Querido Minghao.  
_

_Você deve estar estranhando essa carta e achando no mínimo suspeito que eu esteja tentando entrar em contato com você, mas eu finalmente reuni um pouco de coragem e deixei o meu ego de lado para admitir os erros que ando cometendo.  
_

_Eu tenho vivido anos da minha vida em prol de destruir os outros, e acho que é por isso que nunca saí do lugar. Minto, eu saí, sim, do lugar — mas porque fui caindo cada vez mais no conceito, tanto nos alheios quanto no meu. E agora vejo que é merecido.  
_

_Eu ajudei a matar Mingyu. Não fui eu que disparei nele, ou que despachei o corpo dele. Eu sequer sabia em que lugar ele estava naquele dia. Mas eu o fiz seguir você. O fiz conhecer as pessoas erradas. Eu fui uma dessas pessoas erradas que ele conheceu, e graças a todas elas, ele morreu.  
_

_Também não fui justo com você. Posso jamais ter dito nada na sua cara ou te ferido diretamente, mas tive uma parcela de culpa em cada coisa ruim que aconteceu na sua vida. Fui o pior de todos os canalhas, porque fui o único que nunca teve coragem de fazer as coisas sozinho e acabei destruindo não só a minha vida como também a de muitos.  
_

_Eu queria me desculpar, do fundo do meu coração, por todo o mal que eu fiz e te desejei. Você é melhor do que eu e isso é um fato, e não há maldade que vá me fazer melhor do que você, mas com certeza elas me fazem pior. Meus atos vergonhosos são injustificáveis e de nada me ajudaram, pois se eles tivessem servido de algo eu não estaria aqui percebendo o quão horrível eu fui como escritor e pessoa.  
_

_Não exijo que me perdoe, pois sei que eu fui uma pessoa péssima durante todo esse tempo e que te julguei sem sequer te conhecer de verdade por causa das minhas inseguranças, então não ficarei chateado se o desprezo tiver sido mútuo esse tempo todo. Só peço que me escute, por favor, pois eu realmente sinto que você merece ouvir as respostas para as suas perguntas e estou disposto a dá-las. Só peço que me encontre no café **XXXX** - **XXXX** às 16h de amanhã, por favor.  
_

_Entenderei se não for, mas Mingyu me deu algumas coisas antes de morrer e acho que você gostaria de tê-las tanto quanto ele gostaria que você as tivesse. Essa seria a oportunidade perfeita de entregar tudo. Colocar um ponto final nessa história tão confusa._

_Atenciosamente, Lee Chan._ ”

Já havia relido a carta várias vezes antes de tomar sua decisão. Por um lado, sua desconfiança o atingiu com força; por que Lee Chan queria vê-lo depois de dedicar tanto tempo para desgraçar sua vida e carreira? 

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o entendia. Odiava Mingyu como nunca odiou ninguém, mas se viu afetado e deprimido por sua morte. Pegou de volta algumas fotos que tinha com o rapaz e as colocou de volta em porta-retratos, releu os poemas que escreveu para ele e até se pegou chorando enquanto ouvia a playlist de casal dos dois.No final das contas, Kim Mingyu era uma pessoa boa que foi corrompida pela maldade alheia. Ele tinha seus defeitos, mas não merecia o que aconteceu consigo. E a culpa estava consumindo Minghao até os ossos, pois não conseguia ler os jornais e ver Seungcheol sendo acusado de ter cometido o assassinato quando, na verdade, havia visto seu ex-namorado morrendo pelas mãos de outra pessoa e, inclusive, a visitado depois do assassinato. Havia entrado nos braços dela e dormido em sua cama, mesmo sabendo que aquelas mãos carregaram o cadáver do pobre fotógrafo embora. 

Sabia que ia acabar se torturando mais com os pensamentos e ia acabar cometendo alguma besteira da qual se arrependeria futuramente, então começou a se vestir quando eram 14h e pegou o telefone, mandando uma mensagem rápida no chat com seus dois melhores amigos — finalmente havia conseguido um telefone e chip novo, o qual apenas Seokmin, Jihon e Soonyoung sabiam.   
  
  


**Quem vai matar o Soonyoung primeiro?**

**Eisa** : _Vou encontrar com o Chan em **XXXX** - **XXXX** às 16h. Se eu não enviar nenhuma mensagem até lá ou depois disso, avisem ao Junhui.   
_

_Nada de chamar a polícia.  
_

_Não questionem.  
_

_Não chamem.  
_

_Sério.  
_

_[ **XXXX-XXXX** ]  
_

_É aí que ele mora. Décimo andar. Arrombem a porta, se ele não atender vocês.  
_

_Por favor.  
_

_Eu não quero fugir.  
_

_Não mais.  
_

_Nunca mais._


	23. Vinte e três.

Cantando pneu ao fazer a curva, a viatura finalmente entrou em uma das ruas de Kabukicho cedo, enquanto o sol da manhã ainda cumprimentava os transeuntes. A rua estava vazia, o que não era incomum em bairros do distrito da luz vermelha; era quase como se aquelas partes da cidade só tivessem vida de noite.

A viatura parou próxima ao Scandale, local em que desejavam entrar, e então os dois agentes da lei saíram do carro, caminhando devagar na direção da porta fechada. Se não conhecessem bem o bairro e não fossem policiais, aquele local poderia se passar claramente por um estabelecimento comum pela manhã.

— Sabemos que estão aí e estão ouvindo! Vocês estão todos presos, saiam com as mãos onde eu possa ver! — Um deles gritou, engolindo em seco. — Se não abrirem a porta, nós vamos arrombar e entrar atirando!

Quase um minuto se passou em total silêncio e então os dois oficiais se olharam, assentindo com a cabeça. Os dois pegaram suas armas e o que estava mais próximo da porta começou a desferir chutes contra a madeira vermelha até que a porta cedeu, abrindo. 

O oficial foi engolido pela escuridão quando seu corpo foi jogado para frente com o impacto de seu corpo se atirando contra a porta, precisando de alguns passos para se balancear no piso do local — Scandale parecia um cenário de uma cidade fantasma naquele horário, diferente de quanto estava lotada de prostitutos sem roupa e clientes atrevidos fedendo a álcool.

Um barulho molhado e rápido atrás de si cortou sua audição, lhe fazendo erguer os ombros em alarme e virar-se de frente rapidamente, com a arma apontada para a origem do som. Seu sangue ficou gelado quando viu seu parceiro de olhos arregalados, com uma cachoeira de sangue escorrendo pela frente de sua farda enquanto tentava, inutilmente, tirar o canivete enterrado até o cabo em sua garganta. Seu corpo tombou na calçada, sem vida.

Um par de braços envolveu o pescoço do policial restante e ele arregalou os olhos, tremendo ao que não conseguia mais se mover tamanho o choque, suas habilidades criadas na academia de polícia todas descendo pelo ralo assim como o sangue de seu parceiro escorrendo para a boca-de-lobo mais próxima.

— Eu adoro homens fardados, sabia? É um fetiche meu, bem peculiar… — Uma voz murmurou em seu ouvido, com os lábios colados em seu lóbulo. — Mas eu simplesmente não consigo resistir a um policial tão bonito e jovem assim.

A pessoa atrás de si lentamente rodeou seu corpo e parou em sua frente, se revelando: era um rapaz de cabelos loiros e bochechas salientes, com o sorriso mais doce e, ao mesmo tempo, mais assustador que aquele homem já havia visto em todos os seus sete anos de carreira. 

Enquanto Seungkwan se afastava, o policial foi rodeado de homens fortes e bem-armados. Os gritos e barulho de ossos sendo quebrados foram suficientes para dar ao cafetão a certeza que ele precisava ter, então cruzou o grande salão vazio e acendeu as luzes, tirando um bolo de dinheiro da barra de sua cueca. Foi na direção do mais alto dos homens e lhe deu o dinheiro, sorrindo de lado.

— Obrigado pela proteção, Johnny. — Piscou, contornando uma das tatuagens da Yakuza que o homem tinha. — Foi muito bom fazer negócios com você.

— Que isso, disponha. Foi seu garoto que veio me pedir, é ele quem você tem que agradecer. Só tô cumprindo minha parte. — O mafioso ergueu as mãos em modéstia e sorriu, ajeitando os próprios fios. — Vai lá pra cima com ele, eu e os caras vamos terminar com esses comédias e dar um jeito nos corpos. Fica tranquilo, a polícia vai esquecer de vocês. Eu e Yuta planejamos tudo.

Depois de ser dispensado pelo rapaz, Seungkwan desviou dos vários mafiosos Yakuza e subiu as escadas sem pressa, passando pelos quartos de seus vários prostitutos. Entrou no quarto de Vernon sem bater na porta e encontrou o rapaz sentado na cama, de costas pra si. Ao ver seu chefe e ex-namorado, o mais novo sorriu.

— Você foi muito corajoso, Vernonnie. Mesmo. — Elogiou o rapaz, sentando ao seu lado e colocando a mão em suas costas, crispando os lábios. — Perdemos o Shua, mas você salvou o resto do bordel com a sua coragem. 

— Eu não salvei ninguém. Você sabia de tudo desde o início, eu só te ajudei a ficar de olho em todo mundo. 

— É, confesso. Até que foi boa ideia mandar você espionar o Minghao e testar as intenções dele, senão ele teria ido junto com o resto. — Os dois riram baixinho. — E estamos livres agora. Aqueles dois policiais, o tal Seungcheol e o parceiro dele, estão mortos. É a nossa deixa pra juntar as coisas, libertar as meninas e ir embora com os meninos.

— Shua gostaria de estar aqui pra ir com a gente… — Vernon murmurou, ainda triste pela perda de seu amigo.

— Eu também gostaria que ele estivesse aqui, mas ele está olhando por nós de onde quer que esteja. E ele sacrificou sua vida pelo bordel, como prova da nossa gratidão nós vamos viver bem a partir de hoje. — Seungkwan disse, beijando a testa do rapaz. — É nossa obrigação. 

— Tem razão. — O rapaz sorriu, acendendo um cigarro. — Vai dar uma olhada no Jeonghan, eu vou ver se eles já terminaram lá embaixo.

— Eu te conheço há um tempão e te namorei, não precisa ter vergonha de pedir pra ficar sozinho. — O mais velho caçoou.

Os dois riram e logo o loiro saiu do quarto, deixando seu ex-namorado sozinho. Vernon suspirou e deixou algumas lágrimas solitárias rolarem, olhando suas coisas empacotadas no canto do quarto no qual dormiu e atendeu pessoas durante anos. Olhou uma foto com Joshua e Jeonghan, lembrando-se de uma conversa que teve com seu falecido amigo. Aquele pensamento o fez rir, guardando a foto no bolso e descendo as escadas com o coração pesado, mas quentinho pelas boas memórias. Que Joshua Hong descansasse em paz.

_“Depois de uma briga com um cliente alcoolizado e violento, Joshua estava limpando os ferimentos de Jeonghan enquanto Vernon ficava observando os dois, sentado na porta. Ainda era considerado um recém-chegado, então estava bem assustado.  
_

_— **Ei, Vernon.** — Jeonghan chamou, já recebendo uma olhadela de seu amigo que conhecia a peça. — **O que você gostaria que a gente fizesse com seu corpo se fosse morto pela polícia ou por algum criminoso do bairro? Kabukicho é bem violento, você sabe.**  
_

_— **Jeonghan!** — Joshua repreendeu, pressionando o pano molhado no ferimento da sobrancelha do mais velho, que grunhiu pela dor. — **Não precisa responder, Vernonnie, o Jeonghan é um idiota.**  
_

_— **Olha só quem fala!**  
_

_— **Acho que eu ia querer que vocês me enterrassem num cemitério e deixassem rosas pra mim.** — Vernon murmurou, acanhado.  
_

_— **Eu ia querer que vocês fizessem uma festa com muita bebida, e que depois rolasse um sexo grupal no meu antigo quarto.** — Jeonghan disse, brincalhão como sempre. — **Não gosto de choradeira.**  
_

_— **Quando eu morrer, eu quero que me cremem e joguem as minhas cinzas no Lago Owen. Fica na Califórnia.** — Joshua murmurou, terminando o curativo do mais velho.  
_

_Vernon ergueu os olhos para o rapaz de cabelos loiros, na época. O americano era um mistério de vez em quando e, entre os dois prostitutos, era com quem o novato menos tinha intimidade. Apesar disso ele era um dos mais gentis consigo, junto com Seungkwan, seu chefe.  
_

_— **Por quê?**  
_

_— **Por quê?** — Joshua repetiu a pergunta, abrindo um sorriso gentil enquanto juntava as coisas do kit médico. — **Porque o rio faz parte de um ciclo. Quando a água de um rio começa a ser aquecida pelo calor do sol, a água começa a evaporar e o vapor sobe. Quando o vapor sobe aos céus, ele esfria e se condensa em gotículas, se acumulando e se tornando nuvens de chuva. Quando a atmosfera está com muita água condensada, aí começa a precipitação. Toda a água que cai pode ser absorvida pelo solo ou então escoar de volta pros rios.**  
_

_— **Que papo de nerd**. — Jeonghan debochou, com o rosto apoiado na mão. — **Que merda significa isso?**  
_

_— **Quero evaporar nas águas do rio, subir aos céus como vapor e descer de novo como chuva. Desse jeito, eu serei eterno**. — Joshua explicou, se levantando e indo na direção do banheiro. Colocou a cabeça para fora, sorrindo de lado. — **Como o ciclo da água!**_

_Vernon ficou em silêncio, apenas processando as palavras que o mais velho lhe disse; Joshua era muito sábio, de fato, e um garoto muito visionário. Alguém como ele não deveria estar naquela vida tão pequena, com certeza.  
_

_— **Eca, ele quer chover cinza na gente!** — Jeonghan fez careta depois de raciocinar tudo.”_

**...**

Ajeitando seu sobretudo cor de creme, Minghao se olhou no espelho uma última vez antes de pedir um carro particular até a cafeteria onde marcou o encontro com Lee Chan. Era bem estranho e ainda estava um pouco desconfiado, mas realmente estava tentando acreditar que o rapaz estava arrependido depois da morte de Mingyu. 

Entrou no carro e cumprimentou o motorista, cruzando os braços. Havia deixado o telefone em casa, porque sabia que Seokmin poderia rastreá-lo de novo (até porque o rapaz havia instalado o aplicativo de rastreio mais uma vez no celular do chinês, dessa vez sem nem disfarçar) e não queria que nenhum de seus amigos se envolvesse e se ferisse. Com Soonyoung machucado, Jihoon e Seokmin não tinham quem os protegesse.

O rapaz nem percebeu quando o carro parou, tirando o dinheiro do bolso e pagando o motorista. Desceu do veículo e o assistiu dar meia-volta um pouco relutante, começando a andar na direção do local marcado para o encontro. 

Seus passos foram diminuindo a velocidade conforme chegava mais perto da cafeteria, que não parecia nem um pouco com uma cafeteria normal: sua fachada era velha e capenga, haviam resquícios do que antes formava o letreiro do ambiente e uma placa, com uma xícara de café, piscava mesmo que estivesse de dia. Foi aí que Minghao entendeu tudo.

Ao que Lee Chan saía da cafeteria abandonada com um sorriso triunfante, o chinês percebeu a armadilha na qual caiu. O mais novo veio em sua direção sorrindo cada vez mais e apoiou a mão em seu ombro, com uma expressão impagável no rosto.

— De todo o trabalho que eu tive pra conseguir chegar até aqui, esse aqui parece o mais fácil. — Debochou, não segurando uma gargalhada. — Como você pode ser tão ingênuo e tão burro?

— Por… Por quê? — Minghao murmurou, incrédulo. — Por que fez isso?

— Você tirou a minha fama, Xu Minghao! Me fez cair em desgraça! — O rosado berrou em rompante, assustando o ruivo. — Me fez ir ao fundo do poço pra acabar com você. Eu tive que enganar o idiota do Mingyu, enganar o idiota do Seungcheol pra ele dar um jeito em você depois de devolver minha câmera e fingir que ia cooperar com o Wonwoo e o resto dos policiais porque ninguém sabia do meu envolvimento, mas agora… — Sua raiva saiu de seu rosto e ele deu um sorriso maléfico. — Agora acabou. Fim da linha pra você, seu trambiqueiro. 

Antes que o chinês pudesse responder, Chan enfiou os dedos na boca e assobiou alto, fazendo o mais velho tapar os ouvidos. Um policial saiu de dentro da mesma cafeteria abandonada e marchou na direção do mais velho, o prensando na parede e algemando suas mãos.

— Xu Minghao, você está preso por posse e uso de drogas, confabulação e omissão com Wen Junhui.

De olhos arregalados, Minghao olhou para Lee Chan pelo canto dos olhos e ficou apavorado com a expressão de seu rosto; aquele garoto que teve uma infância cheia de pressão, uma adolescência deprimida e uma vida adulta obcecada não parecia humano. Ele parecia o puro mal encarnado, naquele momento.

Foi arrastado para dentro da viatura e jogado no banco de trás sem conseguir esboçar reação além de choque, vendo o oficial da lei e seu rival escritor se acomodarem nos bancos do motorista e carona, respectivamente. 

— Você fez bem, garoto, espero que saiba. — O oficial disse para Chan, que agora sorria doce feito um anjo.

Aquilo fez o chinês deitar a cabeça no banco de couro da viatura e deixar as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto, finalmente percebendo a situação na qual estava enfiado. Pensou em sua família na China, em seus amigos no Japão, em tudo. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora.

Seu corpo balançava quando o carro passava por cima de buracos ou pedras, mas nem assim o chinês se movia, afundado em melancolia e medo. Nem em um milhão de anos Xu Minghao imaginou que seria preso, mas realmente havia uma primeira vez para tudo. Um barulho alto, porém, o fez dar um pulo no banco de trás, assustado.

— O que foi isso? — Chan perguntou, olhando pela janela.

— Tem um carro atrás de nós. 

Minghao olhou pela janela do banco, vendo um carro preto se aproximando em alta velocidade, mas não teve muito tempo para assimilar a situação, pois logo uma mão se ergueu pela janela do motorista e ela segurava uma arma.

Mais um som alto se fez e o carro deu um solavanco, perdendo o controle ao que a bala foi certeira em um dos pneus traseiros. O carro logo capotou e o corpo de Minghao foi jogado violentamente contra a grade, com cacos de vidro explodindo ao seu redor e lhe fazendo gritar. Tudo girava, até que a lataria destruída finalmente parou, de cabeça para baixo.

O policial grunhiu, preso nas ferragens, e viu os dois rapazes desacordados na viatura, vendo então o rádio da polícia pendurado no carro. Ergueu sua mão na direção deste e o puxou, apertando um dos botões com dificuldade.

— A-Aqui é o agente Go, p-preciso de reforços, estamos n-na rodovia-

Um único disparo na testa foi o suficiente para matar o oficial, que sujou o teto do carro de sangue e miolos. O som acordou Chan, que gritou em pavor e se soltou do cinto com dificuldades, despencando entre pedaços de cérebro e vidro. 

Foi engatinhando de forma ridícula pelo chão, sujando o asfalto quente de sangue e gemendo pela dor que isso causava. Mais um disparo foi feito e a bala cravou em suas costas, lhe fazendo urrar de dor e cuspir um jato de sangue no chão, fraco.

Uma das mãos grandes de Junhui virou o corpo do mais novo como se ele fosse uma boneca de pano e os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram ao que ele reconheceu o chinês como o agiota das fotos que Mingyu e Seungcheol lhe mostraram. Sua respiração ficou ainda mais falha e lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto sujo de sangue e pó.

— P-Por favor… — Chan suplicou, soluçando.

— Não sei se você sabe, mas a gente que é agiota tem princípios. — O chinês murmurou, recarregando sua pistola. — E o mais importante deles é não deixar o cliente fugir, ser preso ou morrer antes de pagar. — Apontou a arma na testa do rosado, olhando em seus olhos. — Foi mal, carinha. Nada pessoal, são só negócios.

O tiro explodiu a cabeça de Chan e espalhou seu cérebro pelo asfalto, fazendo sua cabeça vazia tombar no chão ao que seus olhos ficaram arregalados de medo, tendo como última visão o rosto frio de Junhui, que lhe matou lhe olhando nos olhos. Ele nunca mais ia esquecer. Literalmente.

Travando e guardando sua arma com o cano ainda quente, Junhui então caminhou na direção da viatura tombada e chutou a porta de trás, a fazendo abrir. Algemado e desacordado, com ferimentos na cabeça e rosto, Minghao estava caído no chão com cacos de vidro e sangue por todo o lado. 

Percebendo que o rapaz não ia acordar tão cedo, Junhui se agachou e deu um jeito de puxá-lo para perto, o segurando em seus braços com cuidado e delicadeza. A cabeça do ruivo pendia para baixo, pingando sangue e fazendo uma trilha de gotas conforme o mais velho o levava para o carro.

Deitando Minghao no banco de trás, Junhui se viu observando a expressão cansada do rapaz e suspirou, fechando a porta. Entrou no carro, começando a rir baixinho com as mãos no volante, ainda parado.

— E pensar que você é quem tá devendo, mas eu é quem tô pagando o pato…


	24. Vinte e quatro.

Minghao acordou pulando na cama em que estava deitado, como se estivesse sonhando que estava caindo de um enorme penhasco, e gemeu de dor pela pontada que isso o causou. Passou a mão no rosto e sentiu alguns curativos por sua pele, que também estava coberta por uma fina camada de suor. Também havia um curativo em sua costela, motivo de sua dor depois de ter sido perfurado por um caco de vidro. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em uma cela.

— Eu até trabalho toda semana, mas fico livre de noite. — Era a voz de Jihoon. E ele estava flertando com um policial.

Quando deu uma boa olhada no ambiente, notou que era uma delegacia simples. Haviam alguns oficiais em volta trabalhando em suas próprias coisas, em alguma pausa ou simplesmente transitando, mas não parecia ser um lugar em que enviavam pessoas que realmente iam ser presas. 

— Ah, você acordou. — O policial que estava dando em cima de seu melhor amigo o notou sentado e então destrancou a cela. — Está livre. Tenha mais cuidado com seu comportamento.

— Que-

— Muito obrigado, Jaeyeol, eu te ligo mais tarde. — Jihoon piscou, arrastando o amigo para fora da delegacia.

Os dois logo estavam se enfiando no carro do mais velho e ficaram em silêncio, até que uma das mãos de Jihoon desceu em um tapa aberto no rosto do chinês, que deu um grito pelo susto e pela ardência repentina.

— Ai- mas que- ai!

— Isso foi por sair sem explicar pra gente, olha onde você foi parar! Na prisão! — Jihoon esbravejou, franzindo o cenho, mas logo apertou o melhor amigo em um abraço aperto. — Fiquei preocupado, seu idiota! Eu não fazia ideia de onde você estava, porque eu fui lá com o Seokmin de noite e não tinha ninguém! Nem sinal seu! 

— Vocês foram lá! Seus idiotas! — Minghao choramingou, ainda abraçando o amigo. — Mas, espera, eu estava numa viatura e-

— Eu sei, o Junhui contou tudo. — O baixinho surpreendeu o ruivo, o soltando e começando a dirigir. — Ele passou em casa hoje cedo e disse que tinha resolvido tudo. Contou que, assim que a gente falou com ele, ele foi atrás de você e te salvou. Aí ele falou que pagou sua fiança, eu pensei que ele tinha se entregado ou coisa assim, mas ele só me disse que arrumou alguém pra entregar o dinheiro e então me falou que teria que sumir por um tempo até a poeira baixar. Ele também pagou o dobro pra a fonte que o Lee Chan pagou pra espalhar a sua prisão, então ninguém mais vai ficar sabendo de nada disso.

— Isso é… muita informação. — O mais novo murmurou, se abraçando. — Sabe onde ele está?

— Não, ele só disse que ia embora, mas que ele vai voltar e que você vai saber do paradeiro dele quando for a hora.

O carro caiu em silêncio e os rapazes ficaram assim até chegarem no condomínio de Jihoon. Subiram de elevador e logo já estavam na porta do apartamento, mas foram recepcionados por um choro doloroso quando a porta foi destrancada.

— Ah, é, esqueci de falar. O Soonyoung esqueceu de pagar a propina pros policiais e acabou rodando quando foram investigar a morte de mais dois policiais em Kabukicho. Achei que ele fosse ser preso de outro jeito, mas eu já sabia que ele ia ser preso por burrice dele. Ainda deixou um viúvo inconsolável. — Jihoon disse, apontando com o polegar para Seokmin.

O rapaz estava inconsolável, chorando desde o dia em que seu amado saiu para trabalhar e acabou sendo preso por tráfico de drogas por acidente. Apesar de ter cometido um grande deslize, Kwon Soonyoung ainda era Kwon Soonyoung, então mais propina conseguiu reduzir sua pena de 7 anos por tráfico de drogas (por sorte, era uma segunda-feira, já que os carregamentos que ele levava consigo eram maiores nas sextas e sábados) para 7 meses numa das melhores penitenciárias de Tóquio, com direito a TV e quarto próprio. 

— Ah, céus, o que vou fazer sem ele?! — O secretário soluçou, abraçando o chinês assim que ele se sentou ao seu lado no sofá. — Eu amo o Soon, Hao!

— Também estou feliz de te ver, Seok. Ah, que isso, o capotamento não foi nada, só machuquei meu rosto e entrou um caco de vidro enorme na minha costela. — Minghao disse de forma irônica, recebendo então a atenção total do mais velho.

— Ah, Hao, desculpa. — Fungou, abrindo um sorriso torto. — Fico feliz de ter você aqui, apesar de não conseguir demonstrar agora.

— Não tem problema, eu estou melhor agora. E sinto muito pelo Soonyoung. Mas ele é esperto, ele vai sair dessa logo.

— Não duvido, esse aí é um rato pilantra. Capaz de escapar da prisão sozinho antes do tempo e aparecer aqui pra me dar mais trabalho. — Jihoon praguejou, colocando o casaco no pendurador. — Não acredito que agora a polícia sabe que eu abriguei um traficante no meu apartamento, eu tô fodido se eles vierem atrás de mim. Melhor esse cara cumprir a pena dele direito. — Parou no meio do caminho, encarando o melhor amigo. — E você, nem pense em voltar pra sua casa. Você vai dormir aqui hoje, depois vai vender aquele apartamento e ir morar no centro, em outra cidade, qualquer coisa. Esse lugar é maldito pra você. Pra todos nós. Que um raio caia em Kabukicho e destrua tudo!

O loiro saiu resmungando em direção a cozinha e fez Seokmin voltar a chorar, mas Minghao apenas o abraçou e sorriu, feliz de ter seus amigos de volta do jeitinho que eram. Quando fechou os olhos e se permitiu descansar um pouco espremido no sofá com seu secretário chorão, pensou em Junhui e onde ele poderia estar. Apenas desejou que ele estivesse bem.

**SETE MESES DEPOIS.  
**

— Sério, aquele pirralho é um almofadinha, eu não aguento mais! Ele me tira do sério. Não sei como um cara daqueles foi cotado para interpretar um dos meus personagens, que eu dei tanto suor e lágrimas para criar.

Emburrado e de braços cruzados, Minghao estava desabafando de novo sobre o ator que participou da adaptação de seu livro, que já estava prestes a ser lançada. Ele tinha um jeito extremamente esnobe atrás da câmera, o que não agradou nem um pouco o escritor.

— Ah, não me espanta, a maioria dos atores e atrizes são um bando de pé no saco por trás das câmeras. Uns merdinhas. — Jihoon retrucou, com um cigarro na boca. — Mas vem cá, você veio me visitar aqui nesse fim de mundo pra reclamar ou pra sair?

— Um pouco de cada.

Depois dos eventos traumáticos, Minghao foi morar em Ginza, o bairro mais rico da capital do Japão. Lá, ele pôde se recuperar dos eventos traumáticos e dar uma pausa em sua carreira, rescindindo o contrato que tinha com sua antiga editora e os mandando enviar seu novo livro em qualquer lugar que eles quisessem. A multa não fez nem cócegas em seu bolso, então sua vida continuou e ainda tinha apoio de seus fãs.

Eram apenas 23 minutos de distância de Ginza até o bairro onde o rapaz costumava a viver, mas só voltava lá para visitar seus amigos. Foi esta a ocasião, já que Soonyoung tinha saído da cadeia e o quarteto se reuniu no apartamento em que Seokmin comprou naquele tempo para comemorar; depois, os dois melhores amigos deram privacidade ao casal, que provavelmente queriam foder muito, e foram em direção à Kabukicho. 

— Ah, quantas memórias… — Minghao murmurou em êxtase ao olhar a placa do Scandale, que estava lotado.

— Pois é. Te trouxe aqui porque descobri que eles vão fechar. Seungkwan que me contou.

— Quê?!

— Pois é. Vê se mata a saudade.

Jihoon estacionou o carro e os dois desceram, entrando na fila enorme. Vários rapazes fortes estavam na porta regulando tudo, provavelmente Yakuzas, mas assim que estes puseram os olhos na dupla, eles foram liberados.

— Jihoon! — Seungkwan gritou quando viu os rapazes se aproximando, erguendo as sobrancelhas em surpresa ao ver o chinês. — Minghao, quanto tempo! 

— Que história é essa de ir embora, ein? — O rapaz semicerrou os olhos, fazendo o cafetão rir.

— Pois é, é hora de fazer história fora do país. Demos dinheiro para que as nossas garotas possam viver uma vida livre e nós, rapazes, vamos continuar nossa trajetória. 

— É uma pena, vocês me proporcionaram muitas coisas. — Minghao lamentou, crispando os lábios. — Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

— Se por um acaso for para Los Angeles, pode nos visitar. Agora somos um cassino. — Seungkwan piscou. — Bom, chega de papo. Jihoon, você já sabe onde achar Jeonghan. Minghao, eu vou chamar Vernon pra você, meu bem, espere aqui.

— Certo, Seungkwan. Ah, boa sorte na sua nova jornada.

Seungkwan piscou para os dois e saiu, deixando os amigos sozinhos. Jihoon disse que ia beber com Jeonghan e então o ruivo ficou sozinho, esperando por sua companhia. Uma figura familiar, porém, chamou sua atenção e lhe fez congelar no lugar.

De cabelos cortados e tingidos num tom avermelhado, Junhui estava encantador com sua camisa de botões branca e calça preta. Seus braços estavam um pouco mais fortes e havia uma sequência de números tatuada em um de seus antebraços: 24828,41. Ele pareceu estar sendo observado e notou seu ruivo predileto lhe olhando, abrindo um sorriso e caminhando em sua direção.

Tudo em volta pareceu se afastar e era como se os dois estivessem em uma sala vazia, só os dois, mais ninguém. Logo estavam cara-a-cara e, depois de sete meses, era quase como se tivessem nascido de novo.

— Fico feliz de ver você aqui, eu voltei tem um mês e não fazia ideia de onde você tava. Até procurei o Jihoon, mas ele não tava quando fui visitá-lo e eu não sabia onde o Seokmin tava morando. — Junhui disse, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. — Supondo que você se mudou… O que faz aqui?

— O Jihoon quem me trouxe… — Conseguiu murmurar, com os olhos presos na tatuagem do mais velho.

— Quer saber o que significa? — O mais velho indagou, com um ar risonho. Recebeu um acenar de cabeça como resposta, lambendo os lábios. — Essa é a quantia que você me deve agora. O dobro de antes. 

Saber disso fez um calor gostoso percorrer todo o corpo do escritor, que encarou o mais velho com uma expressão difícil de se ler. O agora avermelhado deixou tapinhas fracos na cabeça do mais novo, como se acaricia um cãozinho. 

— Um mês.

Junhui se virou para ir embora, mas foi impedido por uma mão segurando seu pulso com força. Se virou e encontrou os olhos predatórios de Minghao, que parecia ter se transformado em outra pessoa. De fato, aqueles sete meses haviam lhe mudado, e muito.

Com uma mão só, o ruivo tirou de seu bolso um bolo de notas, que provavelmente usaria para pagar Vernon, e então puxou a barra da calça do mais velho, inserindo ali todo o dinheiro. Alisou o relevo que as notas faziam e deu um sorrisinho de lado, colando seu corpo no do agiota, que estava em choque.

— Se tiverem juros… — Murmurou, com um esboço de sorriso crescendo no canto da boca. — Eu pago lá em casa.

A proposta foi mais do que suficiente para fazer Junhui sorrir e ele esperou o mais novo se despedir de seu melhor amigo antes de puxá-lo pelo pulso, o colocando em seu carro e partindo consigo. Vernon, que estava assistindo tudo com Seungkwan, não conteve o riso junto com seu chefe.

— Esses dois… Pelo menos não vamos mais estar aqui quando eles voltarem a arrumar confusão. — Seungkwan negou com a cabeça, rindo.

— Não, mesmo. — O mais novo concordou.

Dando um beijo no rosto de Seungkwan, Vernon então caminhou na direção de Jihoon e Jeonghan, que já estavam se beijando. Não teve a chance de se despedir de Minghao, mas definitivamente não ia perder a chance de atender junto com Jeonghan e aproveitar mais uma vez o cliente assíduo que mais o pagava (e fodia) bem.


	25. Vinte e cinco (Final).

**Cinco anos depois.  
**

A lareira da casa estava acesa e era a segunda fonte de luz depois da pequena luminária de mesa, que servia de complemento — mesmo que houvesse uma parede inteira de vidro, o sol já estava indo embora entre as montanhas. O som da caneta escrevendo no papel era ruidoso e era o único barulho que ecoava na casa moderna. 

— Já terminou sua carta? — A voz chamou a atenção de Vernon, que resmungou um “não” baixinho e voltou à tarefa de preencher o papel. — Anda logo, amanhã eu vou sair cedo pra fazer compras e vou passar nos correios. 

— Não fica me pressionando, merda! — O mestiço ralhou, suspirando. — Acho que eu já compilei tudo o que precisava. Não sei mais o que escrever.

— Então não escreve, ué.

Revirando os olhos, o rapaz de cabelos negros se levantou e pegou o envelope, no qual inseriu a carta escrita à mão depois de terminá-la. Preencheu as credenciais necessárias e então colocou o selo no local correto, jogando tudo na mesa de centro para chamar a atenção do outro.

— Aqui, seu chato. — Chamou a atenção do outro ao estalar os dedos. — Vê se não esquece de entregar, mais um mês sem enviar uma carta e eu serei um homem morto.

— Você foi embora tem 4 meses e ainda não se acostumou a enviar cartas. Não sei como o Seungkwan deixou isso acontecer.

— Ele tecnicamente não concordou, né. Não esquece que você voltou dos Estados Unidos jurado de morte. — O ex-prostituto se jogou no sofá espaçoso e se espreguiçou feito um gatinho. — Aliás, falando nisso… O que aconteceu com o Seokmin, mesmo? Você me contou tudo na viagem de volta mas eu esqueci, tava cansado demais pra absorver.

— Já falei, pediu um tempo pro Soonyoung depois que as coisas foram ficando mais arriscadas, foi fazer um curso de confeitaria na Itália e quando voltou foi direto pros braços do Soonyoung de novo. — A explicação fez o homem assentir com a cabeça. — Ainda não digeri o fato do Soonyoung ter largado o tráfico e começado a costurar. 

— Também, né… Depois de quase perder o único homem que ele amava de verdade e que se importava com ele, foi um choque de realidade. Sem contar que não tinha mais pra quem vender ali depois que o Scandale fechou, e Kabukicho era o ponto principal de venda dele. De repente, quis evitar a fadiga de ter que procurar outro bairro e subornar outros policiais locais.

— Ou talvez tenha sido medo da surra que ele ia tomar do Jihoon se fosse preso de novo. — Os dois riram. — Ainda não acredito que ele adotou um garotinho. O Jihoon não tem paciência com ninguém, não imaginei que ele ia arrumar pra cuidar um ser que ainda tá em formação e que praticamente não tem capacidade de obedecer aos comandos dele.

— Talvez voltar pra Coreia tenha feito o Jihoon se sentir sozinho. Eu tentaria substituir a solidão por algo. 

— Sim, algo. Não alguém.

— Deixa de ser chato. Aliás, ontem passou na TV imagens do memorial do Wonwoo e do Seungcheol. — Murmurou baixinho, contendo um sorriso. — Não imaginei que eles fossem tão queridos, ainda mais depois da depredação que teve nos túmulos…

— Não precisa fingir, sei que foi você e o Jeonghan.

— Ele queria extravasar a dor e eu também, no fundo. — Deu de ombros. — Ele tá bem melhor agora. Achei que ele nunca fosse superar a morte do Joshua, mas ele lidou bem com o luto. Depois que jogamos as cinzas dele no Lago Owen, foi quase como se o espírito dele tivesse finalmente descansado e os nossos também. Os dois primeiros anos foram difíceis, mas agora eu sinto que finalmente consegui esquecer o que aconteceu e guardar o Shua no meu coração.

— Deve ter sido difícil pra vocês. Eu não cheguei a perder ninguém especial nessa guerra toda, mas confesso que eu queria que tudo tivesse acabado sem que ninguém morresse.

— Eu também queria, mas algumas pontas estariam soltas se tudo não tivesse acontecido exatamente como aconteceu. — Vernon parou de roer a unha do mindinho, sentindo uma ardência pequena. — E se ninguém tivesse morrido, aquele desgraçado do Lee Chan estaria entre eles.

— Que feio, comemorando a morte de alguém. — Debochou, recebendo uma almofadada como resposta. — Mas a soberba dele ia acabar o matando algum dia, ele só parou de caminhar e começou a correr na direção do precipício. 

— Poético… — Olhou o chão, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Cigarro?

— Você sabe que eu parei de usar drogas e remédios, faz um ano que fiquei limpo.

— Certo, certo, foi mal. — Ergueu os braços em rendição. — Ah, o Seungkwan realmente vai acabar voltando se eu não mandar a carta. Não esquece!

— Ele não vai morrer se não receber suas cartas, e nem você se não receber as dele.

— Da última vez que eu fiquei sem notícias do Seungkwan, ele me mandou uma carta imensa contando que vendeu o cassino, liberou todo mundo e foi morar com a mãe dele. 

— Eu lembro disso. O Jeonghan foi pra onde mesmo?

— Já falei, foi fazer faculdade de psicologia em Los Angeles. O Joshua sempre disse que ele tava estragando a vida dele estando no bordel já que ele tinha condições financeiras e apoio familiar, mas ele nunca deu ouvidos. Trabalhar no Scandale era tipo o lazer dele. — Hansol recordou-se dos velhos tempos. — Agora, acho que ele finalmente percebeu que é um ser humano com chances de recomeçar e agarrou a oportunidade. A morte do Joshua mexeu com ele, então talvez ele queira ajudar as pessoas da mesma forma que foi ajudado quando estava frágil e vulnerável.

— Isso é uma causa nobre. 

— Ele tem um bom coração, no fundo. Só precisava perceber isso. — O mestiço deu de ombros, puxando uma pele seca dos lábios. — Posso perguntar uma coisa?

— Pode, é claro. — Os olhos castanhos o olharam por cima da armação do óculos.

— O que aconteceu com o Junhui, Hao?

O ex-prostituto assistiu a expressão do ex-escritor mudar repentinamente e ele suspirou, apertando a ponte do nariz. Já arrependido da pergunta, o mais novo engoliu em seco e brincou com os próprios dedos.

— Foi mal, eu não devia ter perguntado, né?

— Tá tudo bem, eu devia prever que você ficaria curioso. — O ainda ruivo suspirou, com um sorriso pequeno. Ele não parecia triste, apenas nostálgico. — Tem um ano que ele morreu. 

— O quê?!

A notícia pegou Vernon de surpresa, que não conseguiu imaginar uma realidade onde Wen Junhui estava morto. Ele havia matado dois policiais e um civil — além das trinta e cinco vítimas que fez ao longo da vida como agiota —, cometido diversos crimes pelos quais nunca pagou e sempre tinha uma solução para os problemas em que se metia, então não fazia sentido nenhum ele estar morto. 

— É irônico, mas ele morreu. Se matou, na verdade. — Corrigiu-se. — Com a própria arma que usou pra matar muita gente.

— Isso não entra na minha cabeça… Por… Por quê?

— Não pense que ele se arrependeu ou algo assim. Ele foi estranho até seu último dia de vida. — Riu baixinho, lembrando-se do homem quando se viram pela última vez. — Eu o encontrei naquele dia do bordel e transamos, mas depois disso ele sumiu e eu voltei a trabalhar. Ele só desapareceu completamente, eu até achei que ele tinha voltado pra China ou algo do tipo. Ninguém mais tinha notícias dele, ele parou de ser procurado pela polícia da Coreia do Sul e basicamente já tinham especulações de uma possível morte desde quando ele ainda era vivo.

A mão ossuda de Minghao envolveu sua caneca de chá e ele tomou um longo gole, limpando o canto da boca antes de coçar a garganta e prosseguir.

— Um pouquinho antes de eu reencontrar o Junhui, eu encontrei meu irmão. Eu não fazia ideia de como ele tinha me achado, mas ele veio até o Japão e conversou comigo. A nossa mãe estava internada, na época, e ele tinha recém-saído da prisão. Foi um encontro bem horrível, e tinha o dedo do Junhui. — Murmurou baixinho, parecendo chateado em contar aquela parte. — Eu me senti pior do que quando descobriram meu envolvimento com agiotagem. Quase como se eu tivesse aberto uma cova e deitado com o cadáver dentro dela.

— Fazem três anos que você se aposentou pra fazer terapia e, mesmo assim, você não larga essas expressões estranhas.

— Shhh. — Fingiu socar o mestiço, prosseguindo. — Enfim, ele deu meu endereço pro meu irmão e a gente se falou, mas ele sumiu e eu fiz questão de mudar de endereço logo depois. Essa é a razão de estarmos morando numa casa praticamente nas montanhas de Morioka, de tão isolados que estamos. — Riram juntos. — Eu fui visitar Seokmin e Soonyoung um pouco antes deles irem morar na Itália e aí eu esbarrei com o Junhui na rua. Ele tava… acabado.

— Em que sentido?

— Física e emocionalmente. Parecia que tinham tirado a armadura dele e tinham deixado só um rapazinho frágil e rico. Aliás, nem rico. Ele faliu. Aparentemente depois de toda a adrenalina que estragou várias vidas e carreiras, ele perdeu o propósito de vida dele depois que eu quitei minha vida e começou a fazer empréstimos enormes de propósito só pra ter o prazer de perseguir seus clientes, mas não era a mesma coisa. E ele acabava só sendo enganado, já que nenhum deles era um escritor famoso e acabava sumindo de verdade. — Deu de ombros. — Ele disse que não sabia mais pelo que estava lutando e que não parecia mais ser o mesmo. Um papo bem triste, confesso que eu teria tido pena se ele não tivesse acabado com a minha vida.

— E depois?

— Bem, depois ele me encontrou de novo e eu disse que ia embora, o que não era totalmente mentira, mas ele insistiu em me ver uma última vez, na casa dele. Aquele mesmo apartamento. — Minghao suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Lá, ele desabafou sobre nunca ter ficado satisfeito e sempre querer por mais até chegar no ponto em que estava e que sua vida miserável era sua própria culpa. Ele me entregou uma maleta com quase _1916481608,87_ ienes e disse que era o que ele me devia em 14 anos. Confesso, eu derramei uma lágrima. Aí, ele me mandou ir embora e disse pra eu nunca mais estragar minha vida de novo.

— …

— Eu ouvi o barulho do tiro logo quando entrei no elevador. O corpo dele foi enterrado como indigente num cemitério discreto e eu fui o único a deixar flores. Fiquei sabendo que alguns parentes de ex-clientes dele descobriram o paradeiro da lápide e destruíram tudo, mas só vou saber em agosto, que é quando completa 2 anos e eu vou ter que voltar lá.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não sinta, ele é um desgraçado independente das boas ações que já fez. Um total filho da puta. Ele fodeu minha vida inteira, e não esqueça que foi ele quem matou o Joshua e o Mingyu. — Minghao cruzou os braços. — Claro que, se não fosse por ele, eu não teria me tornado escritor e não teria conhecido ninguém que conheço agora, mas no final das contas eu acabei me sentindo tão miserável quanto eu era antes por um bom tempo. Miserável de sentimentos.

— Sinto muito por você, óbvio. — Vernon se corrigiu, engatinhando na direção do mais velho e o abraçando de lado. — Pelo menos, a terapia te ajudou. Você melhorou muito, Hao. Tenho orgulho de quem você se tornou agora.

— Eu também tenho. — O chinês sorriu.

Já era tarde e Minghao pretendia fazer as compras da semana no dia seguinte, então logo os dois rapazes estavam se preparando para dormir. A cama de casal king size logo estava lotada com os dois e com o pequeno gatinho que adotaram e os dois se abraçaram, com o moreno deitado no peitoral do ruivo.

— Tenho mais uma pergunta.

— Sua curiosidade é assustadora de vez em quando.

— Por que me trouxe?

— Porque você é uma das pouquíssimas coisas boas que aconteceram em Kabukicho, oras. Eu me senti sozinho e você queria viver outra vida, então eu te trouxe pra voltar pro Japão comigo. — O chinês falou. — Além do mais, não é como se você estivesse super ocupado lá em Los Angeles. Aquele emprego sugou todos vocês, principalmente o Seungkwan. 

— É verdade, mas não imaginei que fosse querer se lembrar de mim ou viver comigo. Quer dizer, a gente tá num relacionamento super estranho, não um estranho ruim. Mas basicamente somos um ex-prostituto e um ex-escritor tentando ter algo legal e saudável.

— Pelo menos, a gente tá tentando. Química já temos desde que nos conhecemos, só falta a gente se conhecer além do Minghao ex-escritor e do Vernon ex-prostituto.

— Você já me conhece. Eu sou igual a antes.

— Eu só te conhecia depois que você gozava. Sua personalidade é um eterno _mood_ pós-orgasmo?

— Deixa de ser idiota, vai.

Os dois riram e trocaram um selinho singelo. Vernon dormiu rapidamente mas Minghao se viu encarando o teto enquanto alisava as costas de seu amante, perdido em pensamentos. Ele, Junhui, Vernon e todas as outras figuras que conheceu em Kabukicho, no fim das contas, eram bem parecidos.

No fundo, eram **interligados**.

**FIM.**


End file.
